Replacement
by RavenStarfire
Summary: Post–So The Drama. Drakken & Shego get off on a mistrial. For revenge, Drakken sends Shego undercover as a new student at Middleton High. But when Shego finds herself being accepted... Kigo fic. New 11∕19∕2005: Sequel!
1. Chapter 1

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Ohhh, damn that Kim Possible! My greatest scheme ever - RUINED!" Dr. Drakken wailed. "I finally taste the sweet apples of success – I FINALLY SET FOOT UPON THE NINTH CLOUD OF VICTORY - and then she had to show up and turn it all sour grapes!" he sobbed on, falling to his knees.

"Oh, chill _out_, Dr. D – it wouldn't have mattered whether or not our trial ended in a mistrial – I still woulda' busted you out – you know that, right?" Shego scoffed.

"Yes, Shego, but you should know by now that I'm not exactly the type to keep all my feelings inside of me and just spout back sarcasm and spite at the world," Drakken retorted. "And I got _so close_…"

"I happen to _like_ spouting back sarcasm and spite, thank you very much!" Shego shot back.

"Yes, but don't you do anything other than that? Fact, the only time I've ever seen you not spouting back sarcasm or spite was that moodulator inci-"

Shego cringed. Her hands flared up green. "DON'T _EVEN_ GO T-"

"I wasn't! I wasn't! I was just making a point, is all…" Drakken peeked out from the counter he was now hiding behind. Ever since the Lil' Diablo ruse had been vaporized by Kim Possible, Shego had been much more volatile and much quicker to attack rather than insult. His attempts at figuring out why she was this way now had so far resulted in Smarty Mart selling out of all their ice packs for the month.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna make a point in your head if you keep talking about that day!" Shego went on, now looming over him, her face illuminated by her green flames in a twisted lighting scheme that served to only make her appear even more menacing than she normally was.

"What happened at the end of the Lil' Diablo scheme, Shego? You were once such a nice temperamental person – now you're just getting snippy over the smallest little things…"

"Snippy?" Shego growled.

The flames grew higher.

"Uh-oh." Drakken gulped.

"SNIPPY?"

The flames got brighter.

Drakken curled up and waited for the pain to begin.

"You think I'm…_SNIPPY?_" Shego roared.

"No, it's just – well, you've seemed more agitated ever since then…"

Shego seized Drakken by the collar. "Okay, buster - you wanna know _why_ I've been more on edge than usual? Well, it's because 1) You told me NOTHING about the plan until the last possible second; 2) I've been in jail for half a year; 3 – and this one you should know a LOT about already – I – **LOST** - TO KIM - POSSIBLE – **_AGAIN!_"** she shrieked. "AND NOW SHE AND THAT BUFFOON-"

"Stoppable – his name is Stoppab_WHOAH!"_ Drakken's interruption was interrupted when Shego hurled him into the wall - where he stuck in place for a few moments, and made a considerable dent.

"I KNOW WHAT HIS NAME IS, IDGIT!" Shego bellowed. "BUT NOW SHE AND HIM ARE _DATING!"_ she went on, throwing a newspaper at his face to add insult to injury before storming away. "HOW'S THAT FOR EXPRESSING ONE'S EMOTIONS?" She promptly began running up the stairs.

"Wait – Possible and Stoppable are dating?" Drakken scooped up the newspaper in a flash – it was an old copy of Middleton High School's school newspaper, from 6 months ago. And, indeed - on the front page was a huge picture – of Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable – _kissing_ at their Junior prom. "Well, that's certainly quite an insult now, Shego – isn't it?" Drakken meant it as a joke.

It wasn't taken that way.

"**_YES!"_** Shego turned around and launched a blast of green flame so huge Drakken barely managed to dodge it – a blast which sent half of his lair into nothing a smoking pile of ruins.

_**SLAM!**_

The noise was enough for Drakken to know she wouldn't be very chatty for a good long time. He turned around and grabbed a broom to sweep up the newly-caused mess in his lab.

* * *

"A MISTRIAL?" Kim Possible couldn't believe it. "Drakken and Shego got off scot-free because of a _MISTRIAL?_" 

"YES! Kim, are gonna be asking that all day? Because THAT'S ALREADY THE 140TH TIME!" Ron notified her.

"I'm sorry, Ron – but it's just – a mistrial? It's pathetic. Thousands of witnesses, worldwide destruction – and they're out on the streets in 6 months because of something that cheap?"

"Uh, Kim, don't know if you've noticed, but – welcome to the United States of America! How else can those CEOS of companies who scuttled money in fraudulent accounting schemes get off scot-free?"

"Yeah, I know…" Kim sighed. "Tell you the truth, I was kind of expecting them to break out again – not…_this…"_

"Oh, and by the way, you've been spilling your soda in my lap for the last 5 minutes," Ron noted.

"Oh!" She hadn't realised her soda cup was tilted. She quickly brought it back to non-spilling level. "Oh, man – your jeans are ruined, Ron!" she said, looking down at the soaked spot on his pants.

"Aw, no big, Kim – the Ron has come prepared!" With those words, he picked her up off his knees – they were dating now - dove behind the bushes, and then emerged wearing a new pair of pants. "That situation has happened one too many times to the Ronster – now he always carries 2 pairs of pants!"

"Aw…I was hoping we'd have to go home for you to change…" Kim purred.

Ron's eyebrow raised. "You know, I do still have to put them in the washing machine…" His voice cracked as he said it. He'd never gone that far with their relationship before. Kim had constantly started getting bolder with her advances, but…

He sighed. The tension was gone. Kim knew it, too. However, she pulled him close and kissed him anyways. It was enough for right now.

Ron looked away after the kiss ended. "Look, KP…I-I'm gonna be honest here: I know we started out this thing with the sparks-a-flyin' and all, but now…I don't know. You're on a bullet train, I've – got the steam engine, you know what I mean? I just don't think we're on the same tracks anymore."

To his surprise, Kim nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right, Ron…it 's not working out."

"Soo…what do we do?" Ron didn't want to make the decision this time. Even though the last time he'd tried to break up with Kim, she'd been under the influence of those moodulators – the scars of that incident which would never heal completely - he didn't want to take any chances with the real Kim.

"I've been thinking, Ron…We should see other people."

The cliché. The wind seemed to pick up as both teens sighed in relief.

"But we gotta still be friends – because you know I'd never be able to fight the bad guys without you helping me – you got that, Ron?"

The other cliché. Ron couldn't believe how relaxed he was now. "Hey, so not the drama, Kim! You know if there's a mission, I've got your back, alright?"

Kim smiled. "Thanks, Ron!" she said, pecking him on the forehead as she got up and left.

Ron slumped into his chair. "Yeah…you're welcome." Rufus popped out his pocket. "Oh, hey, buddy, thanks for staying quiet there," Ron congratulated the naked mole rat.

"Kim?" Rufus chittered, confused, looking around.

"She left, man. We just broke up."

"Oh-ho – sorry," the naked mole rat squeaked.

"Thanks for the sentiment, pal. I mean, it was mutual and all, but…damn."

* * *

"I mean it, Shego – why exactly does the fact that those two are dating make you so angry?" 

"It doesn't bother me!" Shego, cooking, hurled a green flame onto the skillet she was using. The oil in the skillet burst into a huge flame – and then Drakken's charred breakfast omelette was tossed at him.

"Uh, your actions say otherwise..."

"I mean, why did you have send that Synthodrone in in the first place, blueface?"

"Blueface?"

"I mean, you could've just sent me in there, for Christ's sake! I'd have been able to get so much closer to her than "Eric" would've ever been able to get!" the pale-skinned woman snapped.

"Get…closer…to - Shego! That's brilliant!" Drakken rejoiced.

Shego stopped cooking for a moment. "What?"

"I've got a new plan to get revenge on Kim Possible, ONCE AND FOR ALL! AGAIN!" the blue-skinned mad scientist gloated.

"Huh? Oh, no…"

"You're going to go undercover at Middleton High School for me, Shego!"

Shego bashed her head on the table as he laughed maniacally. "Me and my big mouth…" she groaned.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**Author's note: **Basic knowledge of the episode "Go Team Go" is helpful in understanding this chapter a bit better, but it's not truly needed.

-RavenStar

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_You're going to go undercover for me at Middleton High School, Shego!"_

High school.

"_Hey look! It's the freak girl with the glowing green hands!"_

"_Isn't she supposed to be, like, a superhero or something?"_

School.

"_What? Superhero?"_

"_Yeah – Team Go or something like that!"_

She was going to go back to school.

"_I don't think so, man."_

"_Hey! Let's attack her! We'll find out for sure that way!"_

The last time she'd been to school…

* * *

"Did you hear?" 

"What?"

"They broke up!"

"What"

"Who broke up?"

"No way!"

"Are you serious?"

"That's terrible!"

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable broke up?"

"Hmmph. Figures."

"They broke up?"

"Seriously? Man, that sucks. I feel sorry for them."

"Hah! I knew they couldn't keep their relationship together! Just what she gets for dating that loser!"

"Hey, I can make my move on her now!"

"They broke up?"

"No way!"

"Wait, I'm confused – they broke up? Or he proposed to her?"

"They're getting _married?"_

"No! They're not getting married! Where the hell did you hear that from?"

"Yeah, they ain't gettin'' married!"

"So they did break up?"

"Yeah. They're splitsville now."

"Damn. Sucks for him…"

"She's free? Hell yes!"

"Damn. Sucks for her…"

"He's free? Hell yes!"

"Hmmph. Like I've always said, he shouldn't have been dating her. How the hell did they end up becoming friends in the first place? He's _such _a loser!"

"Hey, lay off them, Bonnie!"

"Yeah, Bonnie – she still can kick your ass, you know. I wouldn't talk that shit around her."

"Oh, just shut up, Mankey!"

"Waitaminute! How are they gonna, like, save the world and stuff now?"

_**"BY STAYING FRIENDS, DAMMIT!"**_

The entire cafeteria went silent as everyone turned around to look at Monique, sitting at the table in the center of the room – along with Kim and Ron. And even Kim and Ron were cowering back at the rage of fire that was boiling through the eyes of their mutual friend as Monique stared down everyone in the cafeteria. Even the lunch lady looked like she was going to dive under the counter in fear at any moment.

"Now, will y'all _kindly_ stop talking about my two best friends like they're goddamn Bennifer? Good lord, people, it's not like they can't hear you, y'know. So they broke up. It's so not the big deal! They've already gotten over it. Why don't all of you do the same? Jeezus…" With that, Monique was finished with her spat. She sat back down – however, the anger wasn't completely gone from her face.

Everyone else turned back around and went back to finishing their meals – none of their conversations being on the topic that had just been discussed.

"_Thank_ you, Monique…" Kim sighed as she returned to her meal.

"No prob, girlfriend – that's what friends are for, right?"

"At least they're not letting Bonnie's bullshit fly anymore," said Ron.

"Hah hah, yeah, you really handed her her ass at the Prom, didn't you guys?" Monique laughed. "I swear, I don't think I've ever seen anyone's circle go kaput so fast. She's so pissed at you guys."

"Well, considering even all the kids at Middleton Middle School know her track record with Brick, it kinda makes this situation a little more difficult for her to snipe at us about," Kim chimed in.

"What was it at last count?" asked Ron. "Forty times since they first hooked up Sophomore year?"

"Ron, don't be cruel," Kim sighed. "It's only been twenty-five times."

"Oh, right, yeah…"

"And she does have another valid reason for being angry with me."

"Yeah, the ones she makes u- oh, right - the whole getting-kicked-off-the-cheer-squad thing. You know, until that happened, I didn't even know there was such a thing as corking your pom-poms."

"So, you found a replacement for her yet, Kim?" asked Monique.

"Tryouts aren't for another week, Mo. And can we stop talking about Bonnie like this? Considering what you just screamed to everyone a few seconds ago, we're being really hypocritical right now."

* * *

"Shego! Stay still! My de-ageing ray won't work if you keep shaking like that!" 

"Oh. Sorry, Dr. D. – but if this damn thing ends up making me look like Grandmama Go, you're going to be pushin' up daisies in Greenland – ya' got that?"

"I'm well aware of my thin ice status, Shego."

"Guess that explains the funeral home card that was on the counter this morning."

"But you agreed to this plan, mind!"

Shego forced herself to stay quiet. There was no use arguing at the moment. "Just get on with it, Dr. D."

* * *

"Ok, girl, what's the news on that Drakken dude?" Monique asked as the 3 teens cleaned up their table. 

Ron cringed. "Oh, god – don't get her started, Monique…"

"Didn't he, like, get out of jail a few days ago?"

Kim glared as she dumped her whole lunch tray in the trash. "Yeah – on a mistrial."

"A mistrial? What? Girl, that can't be right!" Monique took Ron's empty lunch tray and returned it to the slot above the trash can along with hers. It was still a full 20 minutes before lunch period was over, but they'd decided it'd be easier to chat away from the cafeteria.

"It's true, Monique – check the websites!" chimed Ron. "Even FOX News agrees it's pretty ridiculous."

Kim blinked. "Wow."

"Yeah, really," said Ron. "Guess if anything's possible for you, anything's possible for them, too."

"Shego, too," Kim noted with gritted teeth.

"That woman with the green fire in her hands?" asked Monique.

"Yeah, that one. Though, really, I do feel sort of sorry for her."

"Whoahwhoah, what? Stop the presses!" Ron looked completely shocked. "How can you feel sorry for her, Kim? She's only tried to kill you and I, what – oh, jeez, I don't even know where to start counting!"

"Yeah, Ron, but from the barbs we exchanged last time, apparently Drakken didn't tell her jack diddly about his plan until like right before he set off the signal for the Diablos in Middleton. She was just as clueless as I was as to what his big, gigantic evil plan was gonna be."

"And that means…what?" shot Ron. "She still stayed on as his crony, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but why?" Kim sighed. "I don't know, Ron. My head's not been on straight for the last couple of days, what with the both of us are still recovering from the breakup and all." She looked at Ron. It hadn't been more than a week since that day. She missed the kisses…the cuddling… but they couldn't get back together. They just couldn't. There was still love, but they worked best when that love was platonic. And the both of them knew that. She looked down. "I just…kinda feel sorry for her. I mean, we know from when we fought Aviarius that she used to be a hero – a real, honest-to-god superhero. Then something happened that turned her evil. I just wish I knew what it was."

"Hold on there, Kim!" Monique waved her hands. "She used to be a superhero? A _hero?_"

"Yeah, Monique – don't tell me you haven't heard of Team Go."

"She used to be part of Team Go?"

"Uh, hello?" Ron cut in. "Hego, Mego, Wego 1 and Wego 2 – does the naming pattern strike a bell?"

Monique thought it over – and slapped her forehead. "Wow, I can't believe it was that obvious."

"Yeah, well, from what we heard from them, she wasn't exactly any less nasty while she was a hero."

"So she was kind of like an anti-hero?"

"Well, I'll put it this way for you, Monique," Ron said. "On a colour slider between green and black, she was kinda between Forest Green and Olive."

"Interesting description, Ron," Kim smirked. "However, it's pretty accurate."

Ron grinned slyly. "Booyah."

* * *

"The car is ready?" 

"Idling away."

"You have the documents?"

Shego handed Drakken the papers.

"Good. Now let's get to Go City, er-" Drakken, looking at the first of the documents, raised his eyebrow. "...Shannon?"

Shego sighed with annoyance. "Look at it again, you blue-headed numbskull."

Drakken looked at the document again. And again. And once more. And even more again, once more. "Are you sure this isn't a typo you made, Shego?" he said, putting on his reading glasses and squinting.

"If I wasn't positive I hadn't made a mistake on this, would I have given it to you just now?"

Drakken sighed. "No, you wouldn't have." He put away the reading glasses. "Fine, then! Let's just get in the car and go over to Go City already – or else you won't properly exist – Shennen G. O'Reilly."

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER THREE**

"_MOMMY! DADDY! GRANDMAMA!"_

_CRASH!_

"_HEGO! MEGO! TWINNIES!"_

_BOOM!_

"_**NO!"**_

Shego blinked, not recognizing where she was. Then her vision came back completely, and she knew where she was: Go City Hall. She almost forgot why she was there – until she saw that everyone but she and Drakken was moving really, really slow. She looked over at Drakken. He was clutching his head. "Ow…I didn't realise the transfer to everybody's memory was going to be that intense."

"So, we good to go, Dr. D.?"

"Almost, Shego. We just have to properly file the documents, then go pick up McCorkle and Schooley from the assignment that I gave them, and we'll be on our way."

Five minutes later, everyone in Go City went about their lives, oblivious that a pale-skinned 18-year old girl with black hair & glasses and a blue-skinned man had ever set foot inside their beloved metropolis.

* * *

"Aw, great! Just great! MORE homework!" Kim whined as she met up with Ron after the final class got out for the day. "This is lovely. I've got 4 hours of homework in 2 of my classes, 5 hours of homework in my other one – then I've got two major projects due by next week in that class and my other one! Ugh, why did I have to sign up for all those Honors and AP classes?" 

"Ouch, KP, sounds like you got a heavy load," said Ron.

"Ya think?" Kim asked as she continued to trying to pick up her backpack, which was stuffed to the brim with books. Three-hundred pound men she could lift and throw like they were paper tops, but put all of one's textbooks in their backpack… Eventually, she overcame the mass and drug the backpack onto her shoulders – but the weight was so heavy, she had to lean forward to balance herself as she followed Ron. "Oh, I am _so_ buying a rolling backpack this weekend…" she muttered to herself.

"So, we headin' to Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, Ron – I can't. Got too much on my back. Let's just get back to my house to study, why don't we?"

"Ah, s'okay. I'll just call my man Loter for another special "To Go" order, then."

"Thanks, Ron," Kim smiled. That was one benefit of saving the world: The reinstated CEO of Bueno Nacho, so grateful for what Kim and Ron had done, had decided to start having his franchises deliver, starting with a test run in Middleton. At first, only Ron's orders had been the ones coming in, but that quickly changed, and soon the chain had expanded, delivery offered at every single location worldwide.

"Hey-ey, Steve! It's Ron! Huh? Yup – Chimereto and a naco for me! What? Uh, yeah, always grande-size it, my man! Why not? I'm buyin... Alright, hold on a sec." He covered up his cell phone's mouthpiece with his hand. "Kim, what do you want?"

"The usual, Ron."

"The usual, Steve. Yep. Yep. Okay, gotcha! See ya' later, man – huh?" Ron listened carefully to whatever Steve was saying on the other line. "Okay, yyyeah – uh, tell him we know he's grateful we saved his company, but he can really stop groveling at our feet already... Anyway, Ron out!" Ron hung up. "You know," he sighed as they came around the corner to Kim's house, "I'll never understand CEOs."

They reached Kim's house, and she unlocked the door. She turned to Ron as they entered the house. "All this homework, I've also got to start organizing the tryouts for Bonnie's replacement...I just don't think I can take any more distractions this week, R-" Kim froze as she saw her parents carrying a mattress up the stairs. "What's this?"

"Oh, hi there, Kimmie-cub! How was school?" Mr. Possible asked.

"My social life just got so totally obliterated by homework for the week – so, fine," Kim replied. "May I ask what's with the mattress?"

"Oh, go on with your studying, you two - don't mind us," Mrs. Possible waved her hand. "We're just tidying up the guest room!"

"O-kay...Why?" asked Kim.

"Hold on there, Kimmie - one more step on your side, Hon - ah, there we go." Mr. Possible set the mattress down at the top of the stairs, then walked back down to Kim with Mrs. Possible. "Kim, remember when you begged us to sign up as a host family after Ronald went on that exchange program deal?"

"Oh! That - right..." Kim blushed. "Eh-heh, look, that was just-"

"You guys have a guest room? How come I had to sleep on the couch when Cousin Shawn visited?"

"Because we reserve the guest room for only the most _special_ of occasions?" Kim asked, shutting Ron up.

"Well, we got a call from Mr. Barkin today," Mrs. Possible cut in. "He said that while it's not exactly the exchange program, he had a situation he thought you'd be best equipped to handle."

Kim blinked. "Come again?"

"Some senior girl at Go City High School is bring transferred to Middelton-"

"-and Barkin wants me to show her around. No big. But why didn't he just ask me about that at school?" Kim asked.

"Kimmie, let your mother finish explaining this, please."

"Oh, sorry, Dad. Go on, Mom."

"Thanks, Kimmie. Ronald? We're going to have to ask you to wait outside. We promised Barkin we would keep this a private matter between us and Kim."

"Oh – uh, okay, Mrs. Possible," Ron said, stepping outside. "I'll keep watch for the Bueno Nacho guy!"

After he'd shut the door, Mr. Possible turned to Kim. "Kim, this girl – well, she isn't exactly coming here under joyous circumstances, to put it mildly."

Kim's ears perked up. "What do you mean, Dad?"

Mrs. Possible answered that one. "Her parents died when she was very little, and what killed them gave her a rare condition she'll have to live with for the rest of her life. She was staying in a Foster home in Go City - up until the recent events got her kicked out of it."

Kim's ears perked even further up. _What in the world?_ "…Recent events?" she asked.

"Well, she got in a fight – and…" Both Mr. and Mrs. Possible looked down.

"…and what?" Kim queried. "What? What'd she do?"

"It'd probably be best if she told you herself, when she finally feels comfortable doing so."

_What in the hell?_ "Just what is going on here, Mom?"

"Basically, we agreed to let her stay here temporarily until they find her a more permanent place of housing."

"Wait – she went to jail for what happened in the fight, didn't she?" asked Kim.

"Well –" Mr. Possible stuttered.

"Yes, Kimmie – she did," Mrs. Possible sighed.

"And so they're shoving her off on us as if I'm the Witness Protection Program, aren't they? Ugh, why can't the police just do their job?" Kim

"Actually, they were going to transfer her to another Foster Home – but then Barkin intervened and suggested you would be better off helping her out here. Said you'd dealt with someone else who had her condition many times before."

"Oh, you mean she's like one of the kids at that camp for kids with special needs I've been a counselor at for the last few summers?"

"Well, we don't know – Barkin wouldn't tell us exactly what her condition was. But whatever it is, we're sure you can handle it."

Kim shrugged. "As long as it's not Tourette's. Tim and Jim will be in for it if it's that. So, what's her name? Did Barkin at least tell you that much?"

Mrs. Possible looked at Mr. Possible. "Do you remember, honey?"

Mr. Possible racked his brain. "I believe it was…Shannon?"

The doorbell rang. _"KP, chow's here!" _Ron's muffled voice outside came through the walls.

"We'll talk about this more later tonight, hon, okay?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Right, mom," Kim said, as she opened the door for Ron. "By the way - Dad? You don't happen to still have any of those special rolling backpacks, do you?"

* * *

"Goodbye, Shennon – and do remember to actually check in on the times we agreed upon?" 

"Ugh, alright – jeezus, _Dad…_" Shego groaned as she got in the cab headed for the airport. "Okay, yeah – driver? Floor it already." The driver complied, and soon Shego was off to catch the plane to Middleton.

She adjusted her glasses. She'd never told anyone, but she really only worked for Drakken because – he'd fixed her eyes with one of his inventions. First and only time something he'd made had worked – at least, worked and hadn't been destroyed by Kim Possible… She looked down and forced herself to stop her nervous knee. _Why the hell am I shaking so badly?_

After the taxicab disappeared in the distance, Drakken immediately went back inside, picked up the phone, and dialed.

A few seconds later, the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I can't hear over that ruckus in the background. What? It's Drew. No, seriously."

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Oh, Ron – look at me!" Kim whined. "I'm a nervous wreck about meeting this girl!" Kim had been informed that the new girl would not be arriving until the last class of the day – which also happened to be Barkin's. For the whole day, she'd been anything but calm about the whole deal.

"Relax, KP, I'm sure you two will have a lot in common!" Ron patted her hand, reassuring her. With her or broken up with her, Kim was still his friend, and he wasn't about to go and let any friend of his down.

His gesture worked. Kim stopped shaking. "Thanks, Ron."

"No prob, KP."

"Here comes Barkin!" Josh Mankey warned – at which the entire class went silent.

"Okay, class, we have a new student today…" Mr. Barkin stared down his students as he walked into the room. "She just came here from Go City High School, where she didn't exactly have the best track record. That, and she looks familiar to someone we're not all fond of here in the city of Middleton – but as this is Middleton High School, we're going to forget I ever told you that and welcome her with the respect she deserves, okay?"

Brick Flagg raised his hand. "Uh, what if we don't?" he asked.

Mr. Barkin was at his desk in a flash. "Then I suppose you'd like to join your girlfriend Miss Rockwaller in her year-long suspension from the school, Flagg…I haven't been able to brag about a Super Senior for a long time, let alone - _two…_"

Brick sunk low in his seat. "Right – the respect she deserves! Got it, Mr. Barkin."

"Thank you, Flagg. Now, I'd like you all to meet: Shennon G. O'Reilly." He motioned the new student into the class.

But when the student entered the room, the response was as far from respectful as everyone but Barkin, Kim, and Ron hid under their desks. Kim and Ron just sat and gasped, wide-eyed.

Shennon G. O'Reilly was just taller than Kim, had black hair, and wearing glasses. But it wasn't that part that was the problem.

It was the pale skin.

And the clothes: the girl was wearing a dark green top that bared her midriff, and her pants had a half-green, half-black pattern – one that was wayyy too similar to…

Shego.

Whom everyone in Middleton knew about, thanks to the constant articles in the paper, and all the TV coverage of the trial - though, nothing about her past before the rainbow-coloured comet turned her and her brothers into superheroes could be found - even Wade had turned up squat in his search.

The undercover Shego grinned. Now _that_ was a reputation, if she could do that! Her gaze turned to the three people not cowering at her. "Well, at least the people here who've seen battle aren't afraid of me."

Mr. Barkin looked disappointed and thrilled at his class at the same time. "Well, I'm glad to see _some_ people have respect. Now, for all of you who _think_ this is the Shego woman that Miss Possible here has fought so many times before, you're wrong. However, she is a very distant relative of that woman."

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Oi…" Shego scoffed. "We're related, but in a very, very, very distantly related kind of way. A branch of the Go family moved out west to what became Go City a long time ago, before my family moved there about 20 or so years ago. Apparently, Shego and her brothers lived only a few blocks away from us and no one even knew about it - it took that giant robots deal before the connection was made."

About this time, all the students had returned to sitting in their desks. "Can you do that firey hands thing that Shego could do, too?" Mankey asked. "Brick says that comet story is a cover-up for something."

Kim watched her new roommate bristle. Clearly, she could do the green fire – but if she was Shego, that bristle wouldn't have been there. She would've ignited the flames already, she loved herself so much. _This is way too freaky…I better play it safe and ask Wade to run a full background check after class._

Shego had expected Mankey's question – but it still didn't make answering it any less easy. "Yeah, she said, igniting her hands for a brief moment, then extinguishing them. "But the comet story? Not fake."

"So, were you, like, hiding in Team Go's treehouse near Shego when the comet hit it or something?" Brick asked from the back of the room.

"No – but that treehouse wasn't the only thing the comet hit," Shego snapped. "Ya' ever think of that? And we're going to stopping with all questions about that comet starting…now."

"Why? You got a grudge against comets or something?" Malcolm asked from the back of the class.

"In a sense…**_YES!"_** The anger of the response topped even Barkin's worst eruption.

"Well, she's definitely a relative of Shego – that is, if all this is true…" Ron muttered to himself.

"Um – Mr. Barkin?" Tara surprisingly raised her hand. "Where's Shennon gonna live? My mom's a real-estate agent, and she just complained at dinner last night how no one's bought a house in forever."

Barkin and Kim both cringed, though everybody only saw Barkin's cringe. "I might as well get this over with: Mrs. Possible's family here agreed to let Shennen stay with them," he answered.

Shego was half shell-shocked, and half-relieved. Kim Possible? She was going to be staying with _Kim Possible_? _Thank you, Dr. Drakken, for not telling me that part..._ Living with her mortal enemy… that was a big-ass con. But then again, it was perfect "dumb luck" for her being undercover. _Oh, what a day this is turning out to be…_

"Stay with them?" Tara asked.

"Yeah," Shego growled, "instead of being shuttled into another Foster Home where everyone's lousy and no one actually _cares_ for you – but that's another story I'll not tell you all any more about."

"Miss O'Reilly, you may take an open seat right now," Barkin notified.

Shego chose the desk furthest away from both Kim and Ron.

Kim watched the new girl take her seat, and sighed. _Great - what a day this is turning out to be…_

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Kim called as she entered the house. 

Shego came in after her. The two had barely acknowledged each other for the rest of the class, and their conversation on the way to Kim's home had been nothing but Kim trying to start up polite conversation while Shego sat there giving her one-word answers. She'd even been woken up by Kim after cheerleading practice had ended, Shego had grown so bored by it she'd fallen asleep.

"We're in the kitchen, honey! Dinner's about done!" Mrs. Possible called out.

"Oh, goody. Is the food edible?" Shego asked.

"Ha ha," Kim deapanned. "Here, just set your stuff down in the hallway. We can take it up to the guest room after we eat."

Shego slung her bag off her shoulders, then stretched her back.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible and the twins were already in the middle of dinner when Kim walked in the kitchen, Shego behind her. "Shennen, you're gonna love my mom's cook-"

_CRASH!_

Kim looked up. A plate was on the floor, shattered. And her mother was staring wide-eyed at the figure standing next to her daughter. Mr. Possible's gaze was also suddenly fixed on the guest.

"-ing."

Shego crossed her arms. "Well, this is a fine how-do-you-do," she snarled.

Tim Possible, recognizing the voice, finally paid attention to the situation. "Hey! That's Sh-"

"No – it's not, Tim. If it was, you'd think I'd let her in the house?" Kim snapped.

"You did when she was with those other superhero guys," Jim Possible added.

Kim ignored her brother. "Mom, Dad, please! Stop staring. It's NOT Shego. This is Shennen, the girl from Go City."

"Huh?" Mrs, Possible snapped to. "Oh! Oh, Kimmie, I'm sorry – Shennen, I'm-"

Shego raised a hand. "'S'okay, Mrs. Possible. I get that a lot. I'm used to it."

"Well, now that we've successfully embarrassed ourselves, I believe it's time for introductions:" Mr. Possible ran up to Shego, hand outstretched. "It's a pleasure to meet, you, Shannon."

"Shennen," Shego corrected, not biting on the handshake. "With an "e," not an "a."

"Shennen. Right. Well, Shennen, it's very nice to meet you."

"Kimmie, why don't you show her where she'll be staying while I clean this mess up and get you two your dinners?" Mrs. Possible asked, picking up the larger pieces of the shattered plate.

"Alright, Mom. Here, this way, Shennen," Kim said, taking Shego's arm and leading her down the hallway. "Sorry about this, but the guest room is, like, on the way other side of the 2nd floor."

* * *

"Dude, CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE? Seriously, man, I'm on the phone here! Yo, Drew? You still there, man? Yeah, sorry 'bout that, but _someone_ can't change a spark plug without makin' a major racket, seriously. What? Dude, after that stunt you pulled with the giant robots and gettin' off like that? I'll so work with you on anything you wanna do – seriously. Whuzzat? You wanna WHAT? Dude! Are you kidding me? That is, like, one of the most rocked-out plans EVER! _WAYAYEAH!_ Seriously! Like, I'm so on board with this thing, it's not even funny anymore! Seriously, count me in."

* * *

"A branch of the Go family moved out west a long time ago before my family moved to Go City," Shego said, repeating what she'd told Barkin's class earlier at the high school. "Doesn't surprise me that Shego and her brothers lived only a few blocks away from my family and we never even knew about it. The same thing goes with my Dad's side of the family – that Bill O'Reilly idiot on Fox News is, sadly, a very, very distantly far removed relative of mine." Shego cringed. She really, truly hated saying that name – it was the only name that she hated to say more than she hated saying the name "Kim Possible." "And they say I'm the bad seed in the family…hah!" she chortled. 

"That's what Barkin meant by saying I've dealt with someone with her condition before many times," Kim explained to her parents. " He meant the fact that the comet that hit Team Go also hit her – and she happened to get the same powers as Shego from it."

Shego bristled. "Yeah, can we not talk about the comet anymore?" she sniped.

"Whoah!" Jim exclaimed. "The comet?"

Tim looked at Shego. "The comet gave you powers, too, Shennen?"

"Did you not just hear her question, Tweebs?" Kim asked her brother harshly.

"Apparently not," Shego observed with a snarled lip and a much colder tone of voice than just before.

"That must have been really cool when you found out what the comet did - huh, Shennen?" asked Tim.

"Tim!" Mrs. Possible hissed - but it was too late.

"Oh, yeah, tw – whaddya' call them again?"

"Tweebs," Kim replied.

"Tweebs?"

"Twins, dweebs…"

"Yeah, 'kay, got it. And Tweebs, y'know what? It _is_ pretty cool when a comet comes down, smashes your childhood home to tiny pieces, and KILLS YOUR PARENTS AND YOUR GRANDMOTHER!"

Shego got up, turned around, and stormed out of the room, heading upstairs, leaving all the Possibles speechless. Jim and Tim hung their heads in guilt.

"Shennen!" Kim ran up the stairs after her. "You-"

"-lost my appetite," Shego spat scathingly, shoving away the hand Kim had put on her shoulder and disappearing into the guest room behind a slammed door.

Kim took that as her cue to just shut up. She turned back down the hallway, feeling a little dejected.

When she slunk back to her spot at the dinner table, her mother was putting plastic wrap over their guest's dinner plate. "Kimmie, make sure to tell Shennen after dinner that if she's still hungry, her meal's waiting in the fridge and she can get it any time she wants - as long as she doesn't wake us up if she decides she's hungry at three o'clock in the morning."

"Will do, Mom," Kim sighed as Mrs. Possible returned to the dinner table, and soon the teen hero found herself becoming entertained by rolling her peas around her plate with her fork.

Mr. Possible looked at her with concern. "It's not your fault, Kimmie-Cub," he said, patting her on the back reassuringly.

"Yeah," chimed in Tim. "We all made an honest mistake or two there…Shennen's had a busy day…"

"Don't let it get you down, Sis," Jim finished.

That helped. Kim smiled at her younger brothers – and promptly drew them into a hug. "Thanks, guys. You may be Tweebs, but you're not total idiots."

"Aw, man! Did you have to give us cooties while we're eating?" Jim whined. The remark only made Kim hug the two tighter.

"That's the spirit, Kimmie!" Mr. Possible praised. "Shennen just needs some time to get used to Middleton. She'll find herself – eventually. Just you wait."

"Thanks, Dad." Kim smiled, and finished eating her peas.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Chapter 5

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Kim, the look on her face when Barkin told her she'd been suspended...oh, damn, you had to be there!" Monique laughed. "Priceless."

"Well, at least that's one less thing I have to worry about at the moment," Kim said. Dealing with Bonnie, Ron, and Shennen for the rest of the school year would've been a major pain in the ass...

"I gotta jet to work – see ya' tomorrow!" Monique interrupted Kim's thoughts.

"Yeah… See you tomorrow, Monique."

* * *

It was the truth. Just not all of it. 

"…did _NOT _just say that…"

Shego sighed. Why the hell had she agreed to this stupid plan? All it was doing so far was bringing up memories – memories she didn't want to have anymore. Faces – images she didn't want to see anymore.

And for Christ's sake, why undercover? That meant she actually had to get along with Kim and her family. Well, the getting-along-with-Kim part was actually pretty easy – but the family…that was the bitch. Those damn 10-year olds could ruin everything if they poked around too much.

Course, it didn't really help that Drakken hadn't given her specific directions as to what information she was supposed to be gathering.

And to top it all of, why the FUCK had she just allowed herself to divulge what was the most personal and painful moment of her life to Kim and her family? Until Kim's nerdlinger went through the documents, she'd have to make sure her acting skills were top notch for a while.

But – Jesus to H. Christ! She hadn't even been here 6 hours, and already she'd told them some of the most personal things about her life already. How weak was that? Oh, what a reputation she was going to have, once word of all the shit that had gone down got out_. "Shego, the most feared woman in the world – turned into a wailing kitten by her arch-foe!"_ What glorious news that would be! What in the flying face of tarnation had made her feel so calm, so comfortable at that dinner table – what had made her so comfortable as to allow herself to explode the way she did?

There was only one explanation she could think of – and she didn't like it at all.

* * *

"_MOMMY! DADDY! GRANDMAMA! WAKE UP! THE FIRE'S WALKING TOWARDS YOU!"_

"_SHEGO! WE CAN'T SAVE THEM! IT'S TOO LATE!"_

_CRACK!_

"_NO! IT'S NEVER TOO LATE! WE CAN STILL SAVE THEM!"_

_FWOOSH!_

"_**MOMMY! DADDY! GRANDMAMA!"**_

* * *

"Shennen!" Kim nearly threw the guest room door off its hinges, the screams had been so intense. 

"What – KIM?" Shego, having started to change for bed, quickly threw the sheets on the bed over her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed.

Kim froze, mortified. "I – I'm sorry – I - I just heard you screaming-"

Shego ignited the green fire in her left hands, barely holding the sheets over her naked figure with the other. "OUT! _NOW!_" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kim took the hint, and quickly backed out the door, her cheeks blushing redder than a baboon's ass. "Oh yeah, Shennen – this isn't the best time, but Mom put your dinner in the fridge if you wanted to eat it later – said you could get it any time, so long as you don't wake any of us up at 3 AM."

There was no response from behind the door.

"Kimmie!" Mrs. Possible came up to her. "Is Shennen all right?"

"She's – she's fine, Mom – she was just tired, fell asleep halfway through changing, and happened to have a really bad nightmare. That's all."

Relieved, Mrs. Possible left.

But Kim stayed by the door.

After about 5 minutes of silence, she spoke. "Shennen?"

"Dammit, Kim – what are you, a damned voyeur or something? Go away!" came the muffled response from behind the door of the guest room.

"I'm not going to lie here. Everyone's suspicious of you, Shennen."

"They think I'm Shego. Thank you, Miss Obvious," Shego spat back through the door, the irony of what she was saying not lost on her at all.

"There's so much evidence: Drakken and Shego get out on a mistrial. Two days later, you show up as a transfer student from Go City, where Shego came from. You have the same pale skin as her; you sound like her; your clothes are almost mirror images of hers; you have the same green fire power as her; you're sarcastic and snippy like her; your backstory is damn near identical to what all we know of hers...I mean, pretty much the only thing that's different between you and her is your hair is shorter. Hell, Shennen - I'm suspicious. I don't think you are who you truly are."

There was silence from behind the door for a moment.

"_...snippy?"_

Kim almost laughed.

Behind the door of the guest room, Shego cringed. She couldn't believe she was about to do what she was going to do. She sighed. _Better get it over with – who knows what she's found out already?_

"Kim?"

"Yeah, Shennen?"

"Look, I – I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at your brothers like that. They didn't know what hap-"

"Shennen, you don't need to apologize. Jim and Tim made an honest mistake."

"Yeah. I know – but I felt like apologizing anyways. I haven't exactly been acting hospitable at all."

Kim's muffled scoff came through the door. "Pssh, no big. Anyway, I gotta go get my homework done. You've had a rough day. Go get some rest already."

Shego waited until Kim's footsteps were gone. She sighed.

It was the truth. Just…not all of it.

* * *

Back in her room, Kim stared at her bookbag. She couldn't study. Her mind was too focused on Shennen. And whether Shennen was Shennen. Or the possibility she was another synthodrone, like Eric. But why would Drakken try the same trick twice in a row? Even he wasn't that stupid… 

Or…but no. That couldn't be.

If this was Shego...it was a different Shego.

The Shego she knew didn't apologize. The Shego she knew didn't share personal information. Either it was all a lie, or…

Kim sighed, and decided to put it off. She had to start on her homework soon, anyways. She fished a random textbook from her bag to start.

Psychology.

"Funny," Kim groused to no one in particular.

* * *

A familiar beeping woke Kim up in a heartbeat. Groggy as she was, she grabbed the Kimmunicator and answered it. "Wade, do you have any concept of calling when the sun's up?" 

On the Kimmunicator, Wade blinked. "What's the sun?"

"Oi…" Kim yawned. "Whaddya got?"

"I did the checking you wanted me to do on that Shennen person – and as much as I hate to admit it, it looks like she's telling the truth."

"What?" That woke Kim up.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just as surprised as you are – but I checked with Go City Hall, and all the proper documents are there – birth certificates for both Shennen G. O'Reilly and Shego; former addresses; the death certificates of her parents and her grandmother; court documents of all the times she switched Foster homes; elementary and middle school enrollment forms; dental records – and those fingerprints of hers you gave me don't match up with the fingerprints of Shego on file here in Middleton, or anywhere else in the world. Even the archived newspaper articles and the coroner's autopsy reports – they all check out, Kim!"

"No sign of forgeries?"

"None! Scanned 'em all myself - using my best equipment - and did that 5 times! To add to that, no security alarms - silent or otherwise - have gone off at Go City Hall in ages, and everybody who works there, even the oldest employee in the building – they all remember those documents always being there!"

"Ok, that's _too_ suspicious," Kim started to growl, but ended up yawning.

"That's what I thought, Kim – but I scanned the whole place 15 times in a row, and each time there was no sign that anyone's minds had been tampered with!"

"Any signs Drakken was interested in making a de-ageing ray before he pulled the Lil' Diablo stunt?"

"Kim, a de-ageing ray is impossible!"

"Hey, Drakken was able to swap Ron and I's minds when my brain surgeon of a Mom fervently denied that _that_ was possible – no reason a de-ageing ray isn't possible for him, either."

Wade sighed. "I'll double check, but so far, there's been nothing."

"Thanks - now let me get some sleep. See what you can set up as to a ride over to Go City later today. Ron and I should check this out for ourselves after school."

"Sure thing, Kim. And oh, there's a bit more about her that, but it looked irrelevant to what you wanted - anyway, guess I'll save that 'till you're actually awake."

"Yeah, do that. Thanks, Wade."

"No problem!" Wade grinned. The Kimmunicator turned off. Kim immediately fell back asleep.

After about 10 minutes, a shadow at the foot of the stairwell that served as the door to Kim's room resumed walking back down the hallway – a dinner plate in hand.

* * *

When Kim came downstairs in the morning, Shego was already at the table eating breakfast along with her brothers – wearing a plain white T-shirt and a plaid mini skirt with fishnet stockings and white boots. 

Kim stopped. Their guest who had arrived yesterday had looked nothing like this. She didn't look like Shego at all. She looked – normal. Well, at least for someone who clearly shopped at Hot Topic…

"You awake, Kim?" Shego prodded, sneering.

Kim snapped to. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit groggy, like I usually am in the morning," she said, getting a bowl of cereal. "Ready for school, Shennen?"

"Not really," Shego groused. "But then again, I was never a fan of school in the first place. Especially now. Now it's all just teaching to those ridiculous standardized tests rather than teaching skills actually needed in the real world. Problem-solving in the real world is so much harder than problem-solving in a math class. Even if you know the steps you have to take in going about the process, they're rarely in such a nice and neat order in real life. You know what I mean – right, Kim?"

Jim and Tim looked at each other in shock. Even Mrs. Possible was surprised.

"Uh – yeah, I see what you mean, Shennen," Kim stammered.

A few minutes later, Kim came downstairs, finished changing and getting everything in her bookbag. Shego was waiting for her, her own bookbag in hand. "C'mon, Kim, you're gonna be late for school."

"Shennen, we gotta wait for Ron."

"Ron? Oh. Him," Shego snarled.

"Yeah. We broke up last week, but we're still friends, and we've always gone to school together." The doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be him." She opened the door – and was yanked outside by Ron, who shut the door quickly. "Ron, what the hell?" Kim hissed.

"So how are things going with Shego?" Ron snapped bitterly at her.

"You mean Shennen?"

"No, I mean She-"

Shego stepped outside.

"-nnen! Hey, I'm Ron – Ron Stoppable," he said, extending his hand.

Shego accepted the handshake. "I know who you are, Ron. It's kind of hard not to, considering what all was on TV during that trial. And we also met in Barkin's class when I arrived."

"Oh, yeah! Heh! Forgot about th_at!" _he yelped as Kim grabbed his collar and turned him around. "C'mon, Ron – let's just get to school already," she snapped angrily. "Some people actually want to be on time..."

* * *

"Dude! Is everything, like, all set up and shit? Cuz if it ain't, man, then – yeah. Seriously." 

"Yeah, Boss. Everything's set up over here."

"Same thing on our side, Boss!"

"Aw, sweet, dude! Seriously! You hear that, bro?"

"_Loud and clear, dude.. Seriously.. Loud and clear."_

_VROOM! VROOM!_

"_Proceed whenever you feel like it."_

"Awright! Seriously, dudes – IT'S TIME TO PARTAAAAYYYY! YEAH!"

_**VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

**END CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. Chapter 6

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER SIX**

"_Hey look! It's the freak girl with the glowing green hands!"_

"_Isn't she supposed to be, like, a superhero or something?"_

"_What? Superhero?"_

"_Yeah – Team Go or something like that."_

"_I don't think so, man."_

"_Hey! Let's attack her! We'll find out for sure that way!"_

"_I don't know man – I don't think that's a good idea."_

"_Aw, c'mon – chicken…"_

"_Dude, she could kill with those hands!"_

"_So? If she's a superhero, she won't kill us – right?"_

* * *

When they got to school, it was just as it had been suspected it would be. Whispers in the hallway and such. The looks. Shego could feel everybody's eyes move in synch with her footsteps as she walked down the halls. Could feel the breaths as heads seemed to turn as one mass in following her. It was like a snake following a mouse through grass. Except in this case, the mouse was smarter than the snake. 

Society. Hah! Shego grinned to herself. So paranoid. Granted, they had a good right to be, but still—

The total absence of any green or black – save for the hair, fishnet, and boots – was obviously creating quite a stir of debate. People were starting to doubt other people. Rumours flew in both directions.

"That's Shennen?"

"She looks so different from yesterday!"

"What the hell? You said Shego was staying with Kim!"

"Why the Christ would Kim's archenemy be staying with her? Man, what in the hell are you smoking?"

Her first class was without Kim or Ron. It was so easy, Shego didn't even feel the need to make snide comments. All for the better, anyways – acting all prim and proper was actually getting to be fun for her.

Of course she didn't like doing it, but it was making people second-guess the conclusions they'd drawn the day before. Which, at the moment, was a good thing – the less suspicious the student body became, the less suspicious Kim would get. A snake's body moved in ripples. It was only a matter of time before those ripples ran down the length of its body. But at the same time, Shego knew she couldn't let her guard down. She still happened to be the mouse at this point in the game - and every time one of those ripples ran down the length of the snake's body, it only served to bring the predator closer to its prey…

It was the same thing with the next class. Sit, look like she was listening and paying attention, take the assignments, finish them, hand 'em in, write down the homework for tomorrow…mother hell, so easy.

She met Kim at Kim's locker before lunch started. Kim was shutting the locker when she noticed her. "Oh, hey, Shennen. How'd your first batch of classes here go?"

"Could this school be any easier?" Shego wondered as they walked to the cafeteria. "I mean, honestly – those were the AP classes?"

"Yeah, those are, like, ridiculous easy – it's mainly the classes later in the day you gotta worry about."

"Really?" Shego deadpanned. "I'll keep that in mind."

Having reached the cafeteria, they grabbed their lunch trays and got in line. Kim turned, looking back over her shoulder at Shego. "Oh, and you know how to get home, right, Shennen?"

"Uh…yeah. Why?"

"Nothing - Ron and I are gonna go check something out in Go City after school, and I was just concerned you didn't know the way home yet, considering you just got here, oh…yesterday."

Shego was barely able to suppress her reaction of surprise upon hearing the sentence. _Go City? Shit…_Granted, if anyone were to figure it out, it would most likely be Kim and her crew..

Something that looked _like_ food was plopped onto her tray. At least some traditions never changed…

Ron and that black girl Kim was friends with were already at the table Kim showed Shego over to. "Shennen, I can't remember if I introduced you yesterday, but: Monique? Shennen. Shennen? Monique," Kim motioned to her friend.

Monique extended a hand to Shego. "So you're the new girl? Nice to meet you."

Shego took the handshake – though, not willingly. "Same here."

"And of course, you've already met Ron."

"Yeah – we've met," Ron said, not even looking up at Shego. Rufus appeared from his pocket, gobbling up the food Ron didn't eat, and looking quite contented afterwards. For the first time in pretty much forever, Shego almost let loose with a giggle. She usually found the damned rodent to be the most annoying little pest in the world – but now that she had to observe instead of fight, things were different.

"So! Uh…Shennen, what classes do you have next?" asked Kim.

"Huh? Oh." Shego swallowed her bite and fished out her schedule. "Uh, Gym after lunch, Business Law after that-"

"Gym?" Monique interrupted. "Sweet! We'll all see each other next period!"

"Swell," Ron deadpanned.

Kim ignored him. "What's your last class – oh, wait: Barkin. Duh…" Kim smacked her head.

"Yeah," Shego laughed. "I feel like giving him a hard time today. Dunno why."

"Uh, cause he's Barkin?" Ron threw into the ring.

Shego thought about it. "Yeah, actually, that's probably the reason."

"You guys feel that?" Monique asked, looking around. There was a presence that hadn't been there before.

"Feel what? The entire population of the cafeteria staring at us?" Shego turned to face the cafeteria as she said it, her voice loud enough to carry through it due to the sudden wasteland of silence that had reared its head in the past few minutes while the four had sat at the table and had their conversation.

"Y-yeah." Monique stammered, "That."

"Used to it." The response came from Ron, Kim, and Shego all at once.

BEEP BEEP BEEP-BEEP! The noise made Shego jump – but then she remembered what it was.

Kim answered the Kimmunicator. "Go, Wade."

"Kim, Go City's gonna have to wait– Motor Ed's terrorizing the Tokyo Motor Show right now!"

"On our way, Wade! C'mon, Ron!" Kim leaped up, grabbed Ron from the table, and ran towards the door – but then stopped. She turned around and tossed something to Shego. "Here, Shennen – catch!"

Shego caught it. "What is it?"

"It's the house key. In case Mom and Dad aren't home when you get there."

"Oh. Okay."

"Have fun in Gym!" Kim waved as she ran out the door.

Shego turned to Monique. "So…What are we doing in Gym today?"

"Huh? Oh. Basketball. Wanna play against me? We gotta pick partners anyway."

"Basketball…hmm…yeah, sure, I'll bite," Shego said, finally glad she was able to sneer evilly and no one would take it as something else. "But I'll warn you now – I'm fairly competitive. So if you can-"

"Oh, I can bring it, girlfriend!" Monique challenged.

Shego grinned wickedly. "Shall we make a bet, then?"

Monique thought it over. "Alright – you win, I'll get you one article of clothing with my employee's discount at Club Banana – I win, and you - take me to Bueno Nacho after school for the next month."

"You work at Club Banana?" Shego asked her.

"Yeah. Now do we have a bet or what, Shennen?" Monique asked, extending her hand.

Shego thought it over.

Then she sneered. "You got it, sister!" she cackled, accepting Monique's handshake.

Fifteen minutes later, the two now in their Gym clothes, Shego eyed Monique carefully as their basketball match began. "Remember now!" the instructor reminded them. "First to 15 points wins. Let's keep this game fair, girls!"

"Oh, it's gonna be fair alright," Monique taunted.

The teacher threw the jump ball to start the game. Instantly, Shego leaped into the air and grabbed the ball, just snatching it before Monique would've. She hit the ground on her feet and dribbling. She feigned left and right, watching Monique's movements carefully.

Monique lunged in a steal attempt - but Shego saw it from a mile away and spun around, leaving Monique to crash on the floor while Shego planted her feet, aimed, and swished the easy 3-pointer.

3-0.

Taking the ball, Monique pressed forward towards the hoop. She spun, dribbled between the legs, and leaned back for a shot – only to have Shego come out of nowhere, swat the ball away, and race down the court to hit another 3-pointer.

6-0.

Once again, Monique got the ball. This time, she plowed straight into Shego, driving her back so she could get the easy layup.

6-2.

"C'mon, Monique!" some people in the class cheered.

"Go Shennen!" a few select dozen of students cheered.

It was increasingly clear neither woman was going to stop soon. Shego found herself faked out, but ran in front of the ball right before it started coming down and snatched it. She raced down the court, spun, faked, juked – then set back and swished another 3-pointer.

9-2.

Shego grinned. This was getting fun. "I have to admit, you're pretty good!" she taunted Monique.

"I know I'm-" Monique swatted away the 3-point attempt Shego attempted. "-not gonna get fooled a 4th time!" she cried, diving after the loose ball, which was going out of bounds. Shego, however, leaped into a twisting backflip, and landed just in time to catch the basketball, keeping it from going out of bounds. Then she decided to drive right past the unsuspecting Monique, leap into the air, and slam the ball down into the net.

11-2

"YEAH! A WOMAN WHO CAN DUNK! SWEET! GO SHENNEN!" The crowd was beginning to grow unanimous with its cheering. "SHE-NNEN! SHE-NNEN!"

Shego was absorbing all of this, basking in all of it. It didn't even register when she stole the ball from Monique twice more and hit her following 3-point and 2-point shot.

"16-2. Shennen wins!"

Shego threw her hands up in triumph. She turned to Monique. "Thanks. You couldn't have played a more better game than that, Monique. Great game. However, you still owe me-"

"I know," Monique interrupted. "Tell me what it is you want, and I'll have it for you by tomorrow."

"Miss O'Reilly!" The deep booming voice was unmistakable.

Barkin. She sludged over to him.

"I watched that whole game you played, Miss O'Reilly – and I think you'd be perfect as a member of the Middleton High School Girl's Basketball team." He handed her a paper. "Tryouts tomorrow. Don't be late."

Shego raised her eyebrow. "Think you could get me into something a little more…_contact_?" she asked.

Barkin narrowed his eyes. "I might be able to arrange something like that."

* * *

"THIS IS RETRIBUTION FOR THE RECENT INCARCERATION OF MY COUSIN! _YOU SHALL ALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MOTOR ED! NO, SERIOUSLY, YOU WILL! WAYAYAYAYA-YEAH!"_

As Motor Ed finished his tirade, thousands upon thousands of cables descended down through the shattered roofs of the five buildings making up the Makuhari Messe International Convention Complex, and twice as many very-muscular men propelled down the ropes. Once on the ground, they latched the hooks at the end of the ropes up to all the cars on display in the Motor Show.

Motor Ed threw out his own rope and propelled down it into the building his airlift was over. "Man, I am not lettin' the boys do all of this! Seriously!" He grabbed the hooks on the ropes and latched them onto the car in front of him. "TAKE IT UP, DUDE! SERIOUSLY!"

"I believe that stays here, Motor Ed!" Ed turned to see Kim Possible standing there. "MECHANIC NINJA DUDES, _ATTACK! _SERIOUSLY!" he pointed, then yanked the rope attached to the car.

"Mechanic ninja dudes?" Kim and Ron looked at each other. Then Ron heard a whistling getting closer. "KP, LOOK OUT!" he cried, diving in front of her and knocking the both of them down, as their adversary's weapon lodged itself in the wall behind them. Ron tore the weapon out of the wall.

It was a monkey wrench.

Suddenly, about five more monkey wrenches came whistling at them with even more fury. "AHH!" Ron cried as he constantly dodged the monkey wrench "shurikens" being hurled at him nonstop. "MONKEY WRENCHES! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MONKEY WRENCHES?" He ducked them once more.

Kim, meanwhile, was taking the more direct approach: About 20 monkey wrench-wielding henchmen had been laid out by her foot or fist, and she was busy knocking out the rest who were attacking Ron.

Then there was the sound of hundreds of engines starting. The entire complex rattled. Kim looked up.

"SO LONG, RED! SERIOUSLY! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Motor Ed laughed as his posse flew away.

**END CHAPTER SIX**


	7. Chapter 7

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

When Kim snuck back into her house at 1 o'clock in the morning, Shego was waiting in the doorway. "Isn't your curfew at 11?" she asked Kim, crossing her arms and sneering.

"Oh, shove a sock in it, Shennen. What are you doing up so late?"

"Don't have a curfew. Well, yet." Shego raised up an empty dinner plate with crumbs on it. "Plus, you said your Mom said I could help myself any time I liked, so long as I didn't wake anybody up if it was really late." She looked around, then leaned in close to Kim. "So - did you get him?"

"Get who?"

"The dude you went after – Drakken, wasn't it?"

"No, it was Motor Ed I went after tonight."

"Oh. Well, did you get him?"

Kim hung her head. "Didn't even get close. He's got a huge crew now – complete with monkey wrench-throwing ninjas, and-"

"Whoahwhoahwhoahwhoawhoah– monkey wrench-throwing ninjas?" Shego raised an eyebrow. That was certainly not something she'd been informed of…

"Yeah," Kim noted. "Ron said something about it being sort of like some airship level near the end of one of his videogames – except, that – it was real."

Shego scoffed. "Really? Hey, I'm gonna go throw this in the sink, so if wanna keep talking, you're gonna have to start walking with me."

"Oh – no big," said Kim as she followed Shego. "To tell you the truth, I kinda wish it _had_ been Drakken there at the Motor Show, instead of Motor Ed."

"Huh? Why's that?" Shego asked, setting the plate down on the counter.

"Because, well, I-" Kim stammered. "I – I don't know, really. I guess it's just I'm so used to fighting him, you know?" She sighed. "I mean, after the Lil' Diablo incident, I was kinda hoping Shego would break him out again, and – I don't know, Shennen… I don't even know why I'm blabbing to you."

"You're not blabbing to her." The voice made Kim jump out of her skin. She turned around – to see a swivel chair turn around towards her – Mrs. Possible sitting in it, glaring. Shego stood nearby, a resentful grin on her face.

Kim grinned sheepishly. "M-Mom! Uh, heh – hi! Look, I – I can explain-"

"Really?" Mrs. Possible glared.

Kim looked at Shego – who withdrew with the same resentful smile. "Sorry, Kim – but she kinda twisted my arm over the whole being-the-lookout thing…"

"Yes, well, you're not grounded, Kimmie," Mrs. Possible went on.

Shego's grin went flat. "Saywhat?"

"Your father and I were just disappointed you didn't call to tell us you were getting in late, is all."

"Oh – yeah! Sorry, but when you're dodging monkey wrench-wielding ninjas, time kinda slips by there..." Kim sighed in relief. _That_ was being let off easy, and she knew it.

"However-" said Mrs. Possible, "Do you have your homework for tomorrow done?"

Shego's grin returned as Kim gulped.

* * *

"_Oh my god…"_

"…_as it was determined to be in self-defense…"_

"_Wh – no…"_

"…_convicted…"_

"_HEGO!"_

"…_defendant has…"_

" _MEGO!"_

"…_that's right, Jill – it all started…"_

"**_SOMEBODY!"_ **

* * *

The Bavarian Alps weren't exactly a friendly place to live, as Professor Dementor had found out quite quickly. However, as he drove back through the snowy winding roads of the mountain range, now he wouldn't call any other place home. Just a skip to the closest town with everything he needed, and- 

_SCREECH!_

Dementor stared. The door to his lair was lying in the snow, obviously blown off its hinges. "Dammit!" he cried. "I just had that one painted, too! What is with people knocking my doors down all the time – waitaminute…" Something felt out of place. "Why am I not hearing sounds of chaos or fighting inside?" He decided to see for himself, and cautiously entered the building. Only he couldn't see now, because all the lights were off. "Well," he talked to himself, "good thing I carry around a flashlight." He took the flashlight out and wandered down the corridors. Immediately, he sensed something terribly wrong. "Why am I not seeing any of my henchmen? Surely they have noted these clear signs of intrusion-"

"You don't need to worry about them, DeMenz," a familiar voice echoed out from the darkness itself.

"Waitaminute, I know that voice!" Dementor looked around. "How did you get in here untouched, Drakken?" he asked. "And aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

"Jail is for traffic violations," the voice scoffed. "I was in prison." THUMP! Dementor screamed and jumped back as the face of Dr. Drakken appeared out of the darkness, directly in the beam of his flashlight. "And I can't tell you how glad I was for that mistrial declaration," the mad scientist finished. He advanced towards Dementor, sneering. "You're probably wondering why I'm here, no?" Drakken asked. His voice carried a coldness that Dementor had never heard in it before.

"What have you done to my henchmen?" Dementor asked, as Drakken kept walking towards him and he kept backing up.

Drakken's gaze never left Dementor's face. "Like I said – you needn't worry about them anymore. Nor your pretty little puppies, either. Now then, _DeMenz_ – do you have what I need…"

_CHIK-CHIK._

"Or do I have to resort to – oh, I don't know – _stealing?_"

The laugh that accompanied the crack sent a chill down Dementor's spine. "Uh…yes, I have it - right this way, Dr. Drakken!" Dementor squawked nervously. He shone his flashlight in the proper direction.

* * *

"_What?_" Kim sputtered, nearly spitting her drink all over Monique. "Oh, sorry…" 

"No big, girl. And you heard me right – Shennen's gonna be participatin' in the football team's practice next week!"

It was lunchtime, and Kim, Ron, Monique, and Shego were all sitting at the same table. Kim looked at Shego, surprised. "That's great, Shennen!" Shego waved her compliment off, shaking her head. "But – why football? Why not cheerleading? We got a spot open…"

"Cheerleading?" Shego scoffed. "Hah! I mean, I don't have anything _against_ cheerleading, but a lot of the Foster Homes I grew up in, everyone was a huge lover of some contact sport, so I ended up playing those a lot more."

"Oh." Kim couldn't completely hide the fact she was indeed a little disappointed at Shego's decision. "Well, either way, it's still cool, Shennen!" Kim nudged Ron, who looked disgusted. "_Right_, Ron?"

"Yeah. Fantastic," Ron snapped. "What time does Gym start?"

"In 45 minutes," Kim snapped back. "Will you excuse us for a sec?" she asked Shego and Monique, getting up, grabbing Ron's arm in a death grip, and dragging him out of the cafeteria.

Once out of view and earshot of the lunch table, Kim hurled Ron against the wall and pinned him against it. "Ron, what the hell is your damage?" she spat. "Why are you being so cold to Shennen?"

"Um, hello, Kim? Anyone with the proper brains can see that SHE'S NOT "SHENNEN"!" Ron snapped. "I still can't believe you, Kim – I mean, how stupid can you get? Honestly!"

"This isn't about Shennen, is it?" asked Kim. "This is about us, right?"

"No, it's about She-"

Kim cut him off. "Look, Ron – it's _over._ There's nothing between us except platonic friendship. We both agreed this way was better for the both of us. If you're suddenly regretting breaking up with me because now I have someone new who's come into my life, and you're afraid they'll ruin our friendship, then do it at home. I'm actually beginning to become kind of glad I broke up with you," she snarled.

"Kim, c'mon – how can you not see that she isn't who she says she is?" he pleaded.

"RON - CAN IT!" Kim bellowed. "We're over! I honestly want to stay friends with you, but if you're going to treat the other people I decide to be friends with the way you're treating Shennen, then I don't know if I can stay friends with you anymore. Now, if you want to avoid losing my friendship, I'd say you have two choices: You can either shape up, shut up, and just go with it - or you can continue to be Mr. Snotty and lose the friendship of the one person who's always been there to help you out."

"Kim, I just-"

"What?" Kim asked.

"I just-" Ron stammered.

"You what? C'mon, Ron – spill!"

"I-"

"What? You what?"

"WILL YOU GIVE ME A SECOND TO ACTUALLY SPEAK?" Ron exploded.

Everyone around them went quiet at his outburst. Kim sighed. "Go on."

"I just – I don't know, Kim. Something in my gut tells me part of this is rotten."

Kim looked at him. "I don't even know who you are anymore, Ron Stoppable," she growled, turning around and walking the other way. "Consider this the end of our friendship – **_FOREVER!"_**

"Kim!" Ron yelled as she walked away.

Kim stopped. "See you in Gym class," she sniped, the ice she spit forth cold enough to freeze Hell.

Ron stared as she walked away, speechless. Rufus stood on his shoulder, the same dumbfounded look on his face as Ron's. Tears started dripping from the eyes of both the boy and his faithful naked mole rat.

Kim returned to the lunch table, sat back down – and instantly fell into a fit of sobbing. Monique instantly went to comfort her. Shego wanted to look on and laugh – but something told her otherwise, and she surprised herself by leaning over to help comfort the bawling cheerleader.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**


	8. Chapter 8

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Ron walked through the rest of the school day with a stunned look on his face. He could hardly believe he even made it _through_ the rest of the day. Kim's words dug into his mind like nails on chalkboard.

_"__Consider this the end of our friendship – **FOREVER!"**_

Kim had barely paid attention to him for the rest of the day. The most she had, it was an "accidental" cleat in the face in Gym while they played football (the PE teacher forbade them to call it soccer), and the other was giving the correct answer to a question after he'd got it wrong in Barkin's class.

He slumped into his normal booth at Bueno Nacho after school. "The end of our friendship…forever…"

_**"**__**FOREVER!"**_

These had been the words of the woman who, not a week ago, he'd woken up to find snuggled in his arms, playfully teasing with his hair, taunting him to wake up. The woman who'd he kissed many times-

"No." He clutched his head. "Shove it out of your mind. It's over. You can forget her. You can move o- daww, what the hell am I thinking?" He looked at Rufus. "I can't forget her, Rufus. I mean, who could?"

Rufus nodded his appreciation. "Uh-huh, uh-huh!" the mole rat chittered.

Ron slumped over. "This, my non-hairy little friend – this is what I'd call one hell of a very bad sitch." He sighed. "Enh, let's go home, buddy. Maybe there's an interesting story or two on the evening news."

* * *

"Where are the vehicles?" 

_"__Dude, these are, like, the most seriously tricked out rides EVER, man! Seriously! There's no way we're givin' em to you before we take 'em out for a lil' test run first!"_

"Is that so?"

_"__Yeah, seriously, man. We're rippin' 'em down the Jersey Turnpike tomorrow mornin'. Hey - wanna watch, dude? It's the coolest thing ever – seriously. The smell of the asphalt, the engine smoke…aw, dude, it's such a beautiful experience. So don't worry, dude. We'll get them to you. Seriously. We will."_

"Oh, I know you will. But just for some insurance-"

VROOM! VROOM!

_"__Whoah, dude! Hold on – seriously! Was that my bike I just heard in the background?"_

"Indeed it was. Hold on-"

SPLASH!

_"__Hey now – I just heard water splash. You in the tub or somethin'? Seriously, dude - that's not right."_

"Wasn't water. 'Tis Kerosene."

_"__Oh, cool, dude. Seriously."_

SKRATCH!

_"__What was that?"_

"Oh, nothing. Just a match."

_"__Ah, cool, du – hey, waitaminute…"_

FWOOSH!

_"__What are you doing to my bike, dude? Seriously?"_

"Seriously? Oh, nothing."

_**KA-BOOM!**_

"Just using it to cover my tracks in the Bavarian Alps, is all."

_"__YOU TRASHED MY BIKE, DUDE? SERIOUSLY?"_

"Oh, let me tell you seriously׃ I am capable of doing much more than that – provided, of course, you and your boys aren't willing to change your minds on your road trip down the Jersey Turnpike tomorrow…"

_"__Uh – ok, alright, dude! We'll get the vehicles to ya' - ASAP! Seriously, we will. Seriously."_

"You better."

BEEP.

"Freaks…"

* * *

Kim thanked god that her mom had decided to come home from work early as she burst through the front door. **_"MOMMMMMM!"_** She ran bawling to the other room – where Mrs. Possible was sitting, watching the early evening news - like a 2-year old and wrapped herself around her mother, still crying. 

"Goodness, Kimmie!" exclaimed Mrs. Possible. "What happened?"

"I so totally did the stupidest thing in the world - EVER - today, Mom!" Kim wailed. "I told Ron our friendship was over – **_FOREVER!"_** She cried some more. "Ohhh, I feel so stupid right now! I don't do things like that! I don't push my friends away even if they're being jerk-ish! Oh, Mom, I was so OOC!"

"OOC?" asked Mrs. Possible.

"**O**ut **o**f **C**haracter," Shego noted, appearing in the room's doorway. "Lemme tell ya', the volume when she screamed at him? An atom bomb could've dropped on the school and no one woulda' noticed."

"Could we have some privacy here, Shennen?" Mrs. Possible glared.

Shego gulped. "Ah, yeah! Right. Sorry about that…" She walked away, towards the guest room.

Mrs. Possible waited until she was sure their new tenant was gone, then looked at her daughter. For the first time since Kim had begun preschool, she looked completely helpless. The pain that shone through the girl's tears was astounding. Mrs. Possible hugged her tightly. "Okay, Kimmie – tell me everything."

* * *

Outside, the weather went from overcast to stormy as the new front moved in over Middleton. 

Bonnie Rockwaller walked away from her house, furious. Not running away, just furious. Arguing with one's parents over some stupid thing such as getting suspended from school tended to make her just that.

The clouds darkened. Bonnie looked up. Then the rain began. "Aw, dammit…" Bonnie grumbled as the water pelted her face.. No way was she going to go back to her house to grab a coat when she'd just stormed out of it in a hissy fit. Defeating the purpose of storming out angrily aside, Bonnie knew her stupid sisters would just keep her locked out, and that her parents wouldn't care. But she had to find shelter somewhere. She looked to her left. There was a small section trees that looked like good shelter. She ran across the road at the next crosswalk, and tested the grass. It was dry. _Perfect._ She sat down.

"Oh, the first moment I see Kim Possible…BAM!" she growled to herself. "That bitch is gettin'' a fist to the face." It didn't matter that she knew Kim had nothing to do with it – she just wanted to hit Kim once.

Course, doing so was easier said than done. Bonnie knew Kim would have her flat on her back in less than a second. She did happen to routinely fight people who trying to kill her on a semi-daily basis…

_No…It's not her fault. It's mine. **I** got myself suspended from school. **I'm** the stupid one who made the stupid choice. Don't blame her for everything that goes wrong in your life. Just the times when your reputation ends up in the shitter 'cause she had to go and save the world – AGAIN - during the Prom…_

"Lost in thought, Miss Rockwaller?"

Bonnie spun around. "W-who's there?"

"That's a need-to-know basis. Now, if you would be so kind as to join us-"

An unmarked van pulled up to the curb.

"-this won't be any trouble for either of us. Choose to not cooperate - and I can't guarantee anything."

Bonnie stood up. "Oh yeah, asshole? I'll let you know I'm not exactly in the best of moods, so I'd move along if I were you. I ain't goin' nowhere, especially in joyrides with strangers driving unmarked vans."

"Hmm...Good safety tips - parents taught you well - but just remember׃ Condoms can't protect you from everything!"

Bonnie glared. "What makes you think I'll be hitching a ride with a coward who won't show his face?"

_CHIK._

"5 henchmen and 72 rounds."

Bonnie's spine suddenly became very cold.

* * *

"-and I feel so _TERRIBLE_ about it all, Mom!" Kim wailed. 

"Oh, Kimmie…I bet you do…" Mrs. Possible.

There was a light rapping on the door frame. "Uh – is this still private family time, or can I watch the news in here now?" Shego asked from out of their view. "The Tweebs have the internet tied up playing some "Everlot" game, or something like that."

"I'm calmed down enough," Kim sniffed. Mrs. Possible looked at her. "No, Mom, I am. Seriously. Yeah, you can come in here now, Shennen."

Shego did just that, sitting on the couch as Mrs. Possible stood up. "I think I'll go start on dinner, then. Pasta okay for tonight?" Shego and Kim nodded, as Shego found the remote and turned up the volume on the TV to levels one could actually hear. Orders confirmed, Mrs. Possible headed into the kitchen.

Kim sat on the other side of the couch, sniffling every now and then. Shego sighed. "Ugh, how redundant – lessee what's on the sports channel, shall w-" Without warning, Kim suddenly leaned over and hugged her at the waist. "What the - Kim, what the hell are you doing?" Shego asked, dropping the remote. "Hey, human paperweight? Ya' listening to me? What the hell are you doing?"

"Shennen?" Kim's voice still shook as she spoke; her lip still trembled. She looked directly into Shego's eyes with her own tear-filled ones – eyes that still projected the torturous pain twisting inside her.

Shego sighed. _Have to play nice..._ "What?" she asked.

Kim rested her head on Shego's legs. It wasn't Ron, but it was good for now. "How did it feel when you lost your parents and grandmother?"

Shego sighed. "Look, Kim, if you wanna draw a comparison between losing your friendship with your ex and me losing my parents and my grandmother – lemme just say that those two incidents are not comparable."

"I know," Kim said. "I just wanna know how you felt."

_Great. What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time, Shego?_

"Well, Kim, I-"

Before she answered, the TV interrupted. _"__This is a breaking news story for Middleton 10 news at Five."_

"Shh! I'll tell ya' in a minute, Kim," Shego noted, turning up the TV.

_"And now we go live to Linda, in Europe. Linda?"_

_"__Thanks, Jim. I am here in the Bavarian Alps, outside the lair of noted supervillain Professor Dementor - who was not long ago found inside, brutally murdered along with all of his henchmen and two genetically mutated Dachshunds."_

Kim sat up in shock. Shego's eyes flew open. _Murdered?_

"Murdered?" Kim asked.

* * *

"Murdered?" 

Ron sat up in his chair, now listening intently to the news.

* * *

_"Are there any suspects so far, Linda?"_

_"__Yes, there are, Jim. The Bavarian Police have informed us that the evidence from the break-in and a subsequent search inside the building has turned up clues leading to two suspects. The first suspect is Shego, the accomplice of Dr. Drakken's in the infamous Lil' Diablo incident 6 months ago – however, she seems to have disappeared off the face of the Earth since that case's mistrial ruling a week ago-"_

**_WHAT?_ **Shego's eyes went as wide as they could go. Kim looked over at her.

_"__And the other suspect – and every police officer I've talked to has told me they don't believe it either, but they can't be biased in their work – is…Middleton's own world-famous teen hero, Kim Possible."_

**"**_**ME?"**_ Kim shrieked.

* * *

**"_KIM?"_**

Ron gasped. Kim and Shego, both suspected of murder? Rufus' jaw was wide open in shock. "But Kim would never kill!" Ron protested, looking at Rufus – who frantically nodded in aggreement wth him. Ron stopped, and pondered a bit. "But then again, I don't think I've ever seen Shego kill anyone, either…" He thought some more. His eyes went wide. "Oh, snap…" He looked at Rufus. "Rufus, my friend-" He looked back at the TV. "Maybe I was being a little jealous douche back there." He looked down. "Maybe Shennen isn't Shego after all…"

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**


	9. Chapter 9

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**Author's Note: **This chapter is long. Why? A lot of info and I felt it didn't work split into two chapters. Sorry about the length, but I feel it's necessary for the story. Have fun reading!

-RavenStar

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

"MURDER?" Mrs. Possible shook in her shoes. _My Kimmie? A murderer? It can't be…_

"Mom, look - after the assembly at school tomorrow, I'm handing myself over."

"What?" Mrs. Possible gasped. "Why?"

"Mom, please! I'm suspected in the murder of one of my enemies. The police know where we live. I'd rather not have them breaking down the front door and raiding the house. Also…I'm a hero. Heroes are expected to do the right thing. And the right thing to do, when suspected of murder, is to turn myself in."

"She's got a point," said Shego.

"But, Kimmie-cub-" protested Mr. Possible – who had just arrived home.

"Dad, there's no "but" about it! Besides, it's not like I haven't been held in a cell before!" She looked down. "It's just I've never been held in a prison cell before."

Shego turned away to hide her amused grin at the many times Drakken had captured Kim and put her in a holding cell, only to have Kim escape – the last time having been the silly hat debacle in Montana...

"Shennen!"

Shego looked around. "Whahuh? Oh."

Kim was staring right at her. "You gonna eat dinner or what, daydreamer?" the redhead asked.

"Huh? Oh – yeah. Sorry…" Shego silently cursed herself as she followed Kim to the dinner table.

* * *

"_What did you-"_

"_I DIDN'T MEAN TO! THEY – THEY…"_

"_What? They what?"_

"_They – they –"_

"_What? Tell us! They what?"_

"_They attack - oh god… I didn't…They're not… Oh god…"_

"_THEY ATTACK-? WHAT?"_

"They - they…I – I-" 

"_WHAT? THEY ATTACK WHAT? **TELL US ALREADY!"**_

"_**I DIDN'T DO IT!"**_

* * *

Dinner had been eaten in full silence. Nobody asked anybody to pass the anything. Nobody asked how somebody's day went. Just…silence. Glances were all that were exchanged, and even then, not many of them were – that, or the ones that were weren't seen – or were ignored… 

Kim sighed; looked at her clock.

_9:30._

She looked around her room, wanting to cry because she knew she wasn't going to see it for the longest time. But the tears wouldn't come. She looked at her window, which she'd already covered with a way thick blanket. But still, the tears wouldn't come. Kim sighed again, stood up, turned off her light, and walked out down the stairs to her room There was still something she had to do before tomorrow…

--

She wanted to laugh. She knew that's what she should be doing; laughing up a storm.

So why wasn't she?

I t was over. She'd slipped behind enemy lines. And now Kim Possible was wanted for murder, and would be behind bars by the same time tomorrow. It was a moment of triumph.

_So why does it all make me feel like complete sack of shit?_

Oh. That's right – she'd been set up, too. Set up in the same murder case Kim was turning herself in for.

_Drakken._

That blue-skinned slubberdegullion… No wonder he hadn't given her any specific orders when he'd sent her undercover: He wanted her out of his hair. Make her younger. Wipe all post-Diablo incident trial traces of her off the face of the Earth, and force her to live with her archenemy.

What a pink slip.

A soft rapping at the guest room door broke the raven-haired woman out of her ruminations. "Who is it?"

"Shego?" If not for a thief's hearing, Kim's mouse whisper would've never been heard. Shego walked over and opened the door, keeping her head down; her voice quiet. "So now you know."

"I always knew. May I come in so no one else will?"

Shego nodded, and let Kim in, shutting the door behind them. "Look - before we start arguing anything, I'll just say that this is not what I was thinking would happen when I agreed to this."

Kim looked up, keeping her back to Shego. "…I figured as much."

Shego was stunned. "You did?"

Kim looked over her shoulder with a sly grin. "Please – that was a look of genuine what-the-fuck when you heard your name as one of the suspects. Clearly you had no idea that would happen."

"So, how come you didn't jump on me when I walked into Barkin's class?" Shego asked.

"I – good question. I don't know for sure why I didn't just jump on you. I think it was something in your eyes – they looked kinda hollow, lost…sorta like you were missing something… I don't know. You just… you just really looked like you didn't want to be back in high school, is all."

"Uh, who would?"

"Hmm…good point. But that's beside the point. I gave you a chance because – well, you weren't acting like the Shego I knew. The Shego I knew jumped me and fought me upon just making eye contact with me. You sat there and went off on an angry tangent about Foster Homes in front of the class; you exploded at the Tweebs when they asked you about the comet-"

Shego flinched.

"Like that," Kim said, having noted the flinch. "I thought maybe you'd disguised yourself and were trying to ditch Drakken once and for all."

"Pfft! He wanted to ditch me… Made me younger with a de-ageing ray. Did something, I still don't know exactly what, to wipe everyone's post-mistrial ruling memories of me forever, and sent me here "undercover," forcing me to live with my archenemy…then somehow he framed you and me both."

"Wait – Drakken killed Dementor?" asked Kim.

"Uh, duh, Kimmie – he freakin' hated the guy! Why? Don't know. Don't care."

"Wait – why would Drakken want you out of the way?" Kim asked. This did not make sense.

Shego sighed. "Last time I didn't know what his plan was from the onset – he almost won. Guess he figured with me out of the way completely, his new master scheme would work out a lot better."

"So he tried to kill you?"

"Hah!" Shego slapped her knee. "Be serious here, Princess – he couldn't kill me if he tried. However, Shego is pretty much dead now. Now it's Shennen's turn to shine." The anger in her voice grew.

"Shego, I know this is probably the worst time to ask you this, but before I get put in the slammer, I wanna know – what really happened with the comet and all? And how exactly did you end up going from being a member of Team Go – a superhero – to becoming the most feared woman in the world?"

Shego sighed. "Hmmph – figures the one person I'd actually tell the truth to would be my archenemy."

"Are we really enemies anymore, Shego?" asked Kim.

Shego snickered to herself. "No, I guess not, Pumpkin… Now, you might wanna get a tissue, because knowing you? You're gonna be in tears by the end of this."

"You think I'm gonna cry at your life story?"

"Kim, if you cried over PMSing at your ex, this room's gonna be flooded after I'm finished."

"Fine, whatever." Kim sat down on the bed, as there were no chairs nearby. "Just start –uh, whenever you're ready, of course…"

Shego sat down on the bed, too. She had to calm her nerves first. "Jeezus…hold on…I thought talking about it would get easier over time…" She shuddered. "But some hurts never go away."

"Shego?" Kim asked quietly. She'd heard the pain in Shego's voice when the woman had snapped at the Tweebs, but the pain that escaped Shego's lips now was on an entirely different level than Kim had ever seen before. As her former foe shuddered, Kim instinctively put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"What?" Shego asked, frowning – though, she made no attempt to remove Kim's hand. Her shaking slowed as took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm collecting myself. That's all." She shut her eyes.

* * *

_A black van pulled into the driveway. As soon as its doors opened, a spry young 8-year old girl hopped out of the car and ran towards the house. "Grandmama Go! Grandmama Go!" she exclaimed excitedly. _

_Standing in the doorway was an old but strong woman, who had about as much reason for a cane or a walker as the air had a good reason to stop moving. She knelt down and embraced the young girl in a massive bear hug as she ran up to her. "Why hello there, young Shego! Where did you all run off to without me this fine morning?"_

"_Look what Hego, Mego, the twins and I all got from the Halloween costume store, Grandmama Go!" little Shego babbled, holding up the shopping bag recently acquired from their early morning trip._

"_A plastic bag?" the old woman asked._

"_Grandmama!" the little girl whined, pouting and putting her hands on her hips. _

_The old woman laughed. "Grandmama Go's just kidding, little lady. Show me what you bought!"_

_The little girl fished out a small green-and-black jumpsuit, along with a little black mask. "Superhero__costumes! Look! I'm Green girl!" She held up three similar suits - 1 blue-and-black, 1 purple-and-black, and the last one red-and-black. "Hego chose Blue Man, Mego got Violet Boy, and the twins get to be the Red Thunder Kids!" she chattered away. "Oh, this is gonna be the best Halloween ever, Grandmama!"_

_A new woman's voice entered the room. "Oh, I'm sure it will, be, sweetie – I'm sure it will be." Shego turned around. A fair-skinned woman with glasses and wavy black hair stood smiling in the doorway. _

"_Mommy!" Shego ran over and hugged her mother's leg, tightly. _

"_Hi, sweetie." The woman bent over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "How was the trip to the costume store? I'm sorry I couldn't come with, but Mommy had to finish up some stuff for her work."_

"_It's okay, Mommy. We got cool superhero costumes!" _

"_Really? Lemme see!" _

"_Okay!" Shego fished out her green-and-black costume. "See? I'm Green Girl, Hego's Blue Man, Mego's Violet Boy, and the twins are the Red Thunder Kids! We're gonna go trick-or-treating as Team Go!"_

"_Oh, sweetie, that's awesome!" Shego's mother proclaimed. "I promise with my life, that this time I will be home in time to go with you all this year! You hear that, Shego?" The girl nodded happily. "Okay." _

"_Hey, who wants some late noon pancakes?" a deeper voice cut in as a gruff but friendly man entered with a shopping bag. "I even got Coco-Moo to go with it!"_

"_Coco-Moo!" Shego shouted enthusiastically, running up to the man. "Thank you for letting us buy those costumes, Daddy!" she said, hugging the man's leg._

"_What else would I do for my beautiful daughter?" the man ruffled Shego's hair as the girl giggled._

"_Hey, Shego – I got an idea," said the elderly woman. "Why don't you and your brothers go put your costumes on, hike up into that treehouse of yours in the backyard, and after I finish helping your Mom and Dad make pancakes, we'll bring em up to you and we can all have a treehouse picnic together! Then we can get some great pictures of Team Go saving people's lives around the metropolis that is Go City!"_

_Little Shego's eyes lit up. "Okay!" She grabbed the bag and ran off. "Hey, Hego! Mego!"_

_--_

"_Uncle! Uncle!" Shego laughed triumphantly at Hego's cry. She and her brothers always roughhoused - but usually Hego won. This time, though, Shego had pinned him in a unique way, and he couldn't break it. The siblings sat up, dusting themselves off. "I gotta hand it to ya', Sis – you're really gettin' good!" _

"_Yeah," Mego hmmphed. "Must've been my superior training." _

"_No, I believe it's due to my better conditioning techniques," injected Hego._

_Shego rolled her eyes and turned away, smacking her head in disgust. There was no reason to even get in the middle of Hego & Mego's arguments. "Can't you two just get along for 5 seconds?" she groused._

"_I'm getting along. He's not," said Mego, thumbing at Hego._

"_What? You're not the one listening to Team Go's leader!"_

"_Leader? Since when?"_

"_Since I'm the oldest!"_

"_Ugh, for the love of-" Shego threw up her hands. "Why do I even bother?" She looked back at the wall facing their house. "How much longer are Mom and Dad and Grandmama gonna take?" she asked._

"'_Ey-" the first of Shego's 2-year old twin brothers, who were both looking out the window on the other side of the treehouse, pointed up. "Whass thah?"_

"_Huh?" Shego stopped. She looked out the window – and gasped. "HEGO! MEGO!" _

"_Well, I'm – huh?" Mego and Hego stopped their debate and looked at Shego. _

"_LOOK!" Shego pointed out the treehouse window. _

_Outside in the sky, a huge object glowing like a rainbow was hurtling down through the sky. "Get the binoculars!" Hego said. A second later, they were in his hand. "Wow…" he said, looking at the object. "That's a weird meteorite – no, wait! It's a comet! A glowing comet!"_

"_A glowing comet that's HEADING RIGHT FOR THE TREEHOUSE!" Shego shrieked. Indeed – the comet was getting larger in their view – and it was doing it amazingly quickly._

"_Take one of the twins! I'll get the other one! Team Go, let's get out of here! Move! Move! Move!" Hego shouted. _

_Shego nodded, snatching up one of the twins and vaulting down the treehouse ladder. She looked back as she frantically raced down the rickety wooden stairs. The comet was almost on top of them. She could hear it now. She looked back down: Her parents were opening the door, Grandmama Go with them. _

"_MOMMY! DADDDY! GRANDMAMA!" she yelled. RUN! RUN! **RUN! RU**-" _

_The last thing she saw before a blinding green glow smashed into her back like a hockey puck from a 70-mph slapshot and knocked her into unconsciousness was her parents and grandmother, staring dumbfoundedly still as the comet's glow washed over them._

"_GRANDMAMA!" Shego snapped awake. She looked around. Her house was gone. She was lying in a smoking pile of rubble. Some huge flames towered over her not forty feet behind her. Shego staggered to her feet. Somehow, her Halloween costume had remained perfectly intact, if burnt a little bit around the edges. The mask was gone, though. However, as Shego frantically leapt to her feet, none of that mattered to her at the moment. "MOMMY! DADDY! HEGO! MEGO! TWINNIES! GRANDMAMA!" she shrieked, desperately throwing rubble aside looking for everyone. "MOMMY! DADDY! HEGO! MEGO! TWINNIES! GRANDMAM-" A soft groan was heard. Shego looked over. Someone was alive._

"_Ow…" Hego said – and Shego stared as his hands glowed blue and he proceeded to pick up the massive piece of cement leaning on top of him and toss it away from him. It took Hego a second to realise what he'd done himself. "Whoah!" he said, looking at his glowing hands. "What happened?"_

"_HEGO! HELP ME! WE GOTTA FIND EVERYBODY ELSE!" Shego screamed. _

_Hego looked around. "Holy crap! MEGO! TWINS!" he yelled, hurling massive chunks of rubble like they were Frisbees with his glowing blue hands. He looked at them again. "This is kinda cool!"_

"_DAMMIT, HEGO!" Shego yelled, using a word she'd heard her father say was bad many times over, even though he said it himself a lot and had contributed the most nickels to the swear jar due to that. "STOP OGLING YOUR HANDS AND **HELP ME FIND THE REST OF OUR FAMILY!"**_

"_Okay, okay, Sis, sheesh – MOM! DAD! GRANDMA! MEGO! WEGO! WEGO!" he yelled the real names of the twins instead of just calling them "twins." Then he spotted movement. "Sis! Over here!"_

_Shego nimbly danced over the piles of rubble in her way as she ran over to where Hego was. "What?"_

"_I saw movement – right there!" Hego yelled. He tried to move whatever it was in the rubble that was in the way of what he had seen, but it wouldn't budge. "Augh – it's not moving! I have super strength and it's not moving at all!" Hego said. "Sis – tell me you got some superpower from that comet as well!" _

_Shego was getting angrier and angrier. "IF I HAD, DON'T YOU THINK I'D BE USING IT?" she shrieked, throwing up her hands – and stopped, staring at the green fire that was emanating from them._

"_Yes! You did, Sis! You can use it!"_

"_If I can figure out how!" Shego snapped. She concentrated and tried to fire the flames from her hand – but nothing happened. "DAMMIT!" she screamed, punching the piece of rubble Hego couldn't move._

_And watched the flames around her hand melt the piece of rubble in two. _

"_Awright, Sis!" Hego cheered, slapping her on the back lightly._

"_Guys? Can't you see me here?" a tiny voice asked. _

"_You hear something?" Shego asked Hego._

"_Thought I did," Hego said to Shego._

"_I said HELLO! CAN'T YOU SEE ME HERE?" Mego suddenly seemed to grow up from out of the ground in front of Shego and her oldest brother. "I mean, it's not really that hard to see me and all!"_

"_Mego! You can shrink yourself!" Hego said. _

"_Of course I can! I figured out that one pretty quick myself!" Mego sputtered. _

"_But that's good! You can help us find the twins!" Hego said. _

"_Bro-thar?" the three older Go siblings turned around to find the twins just fine – except that there was four of them. However, the four quickly receded into two. _

"_They can make copies of themselves!" Hego gasped._

"_That's great – CAN WE FIND OUR PARENTS AND GRANDMAMA NOW?" Shego screamed._

_Then she remembered: Her parents. Grandmama Go. Frozen in fear as the comet engulfed their home._ _Frozen in fear as the flames from the friction against the comet in the atmosphere washed over them—_

"_MOMMY! DADDY! THE FIRE'S WALKING TOWARDS YOU!" she screamed, running hotfoot over the terrain, barreling right for the massive tower of flames on the other side of the yard. _

"_SHEGO, NO!" Hego raced after the tear-filled young girl. _

_As Shego got closer, the heat from the flames smashed into her face. The smoke wafted over her lungs. But she didn't care. She was going to find her parents. She was going to find her Grandmama. She was-_

"_NOOOO!" Shego screamed as she smelled something burning. Something that wasn't wood. She stared as she reached the inferno. The heat blasted into her eyes. Her throat burned from the lack of air. She feel her costume start to melt against her skin. But she didn't care. "PLEASE, NO!" she cried, plunging her hands into the burning rubble. "C'mon, damn hands – IGNITE!" she screamed – and they did. "YES!" She then dove them both back into the flames, corroding off metal, clearing some of the rubble. The regular flames surged across her skin, locking her in an intense pain. But she wasn't paying attention to it. She was going to find her parents. She was going to save the rest of her family—_

_She threw aside another chunk of metal – and shrieked. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_Staring right at her was Grandmama Go – or at least, what she could only presume was Grandmama Go. And right next to her lay – Shego panicked, tossing rubble like a madwoman – two more bodies._

"**_NOOO! MOMMY! DADDY! GRANDMAMA! NO! PLEASE! NO! IT'S HALLOWEEN!_ _MOMMY! YOU SAID YOU'D COME TRICK OR TREATING WITH US! NO! YOU'RE NOT-"_**

"_SIS!" Hego snatched the girl out of the flames, even as she fought him with all her might._

"_NO!" Shego yelled. "NO! WE CAN SAVE THEM! THEY'RE NOT!" _

"_SHEGO! WE CAN'T SAVE THEM! IT'S TOO LATE!" Hego yelled through the tears beginning to swell up inside of him._

_CRACK! A portion of the rubble above the bodies snapped from the fire burning through it, falling down over the horrific scene._

"_NO! IT'S NEVER TOO LATE! WE CAN STILL SAVE THEM!" Shego yelled, fighting her brother's grip with every ounce of strength she had in her body. She was going to go back in there. She'd save--_

_FWOOSH! With just a thought, she ignited her hands. Hego cried out, letting go of her in pain. She immediately rushed forward again. ""MOMMY! DADDY! GRANDMAMA!"_

"_SHEGO, **NO!"** Hego made sure to tackle Shego the second time, keeping her hands away from either his face, and keeping her from being able to turn her hands around and launch the green flames at his face. He choked up as he watched the rubble collapse with a sickening CRACK. "THEY'RE DEAD! IT'S TOO LATE, SIS!" Shego got the picture as the rubble completely caved in. Hego released her, and he, Mego, and the twins immediately embraced their sister as they all wailed in anguish over their loss._

* * *

"The firemen couldn't do anything. We watched the rubble burn until the last charcoal extinguished itself," said Shego. "When you're eight years old, and you watch something like that happen, you need to blame somebody in order to get over it a lot easier." The pale-skinned woman looked up. "But I couldn't blame anyone. But I needed to blame somebody. So for the first time in my life, I felt the hate rise up in me. Hate against the world. Misplaced hate, yes – but it was hate nonetheless." She sighed, and looked over at Kim. "What'd I tell you, Kimmie?" she asked, managing a half-hearted grin. 

Kim's shirt collar was already stained with tears. "Oh my god…Shego…I – that's so terrible…" In her fit of tears, she'd ended up wrapping her hands around Shego and leaning her head on Shego's shoulder.

Shego let it slide. It was actually making it easier for her to talk about it all. "That isn't even the half of it, Pumpkin. With both our parents and legal guardian dead, we should've been split up and dragged to Foster Home after Foster Home. Ironically, even though I thought it was a stupid idea of Hego's at the time, it was Team Go that allowed us to stay together. To continue being a family. But we still had to go to school and stuff, you see? Part of the arrangement our attorneys made with the city. But I wasn't exactly a people person, and the whole "school atmosphere" didn't help, either. Some out-of-state kids moved in about a year later. One saw me using my fire to stop Aviarius in the first time we ever faced him just as heard the story of how Team Go came to be. He refused to believe "something as gay as a rainbow-coloured comet" had killed our parents and Grandmother Go. He saw something else. He saw me with my fire – and the news reports stating that Mom, Dad, and Grandmama Go had all burned to death. Faster than lightning, there were whispers in the halls: I'd killed them. At first, everyone saw through his bullshit, but as we went into middle school and more people saw my actions as part of Team Go, the rumour started to grow. By high school, it'd become "common knowledge" that I'd murdered my parents. I was able to ignore it and write it off as a joke, but then a few more out-of-state kids came in. And then it happened…" Shego shuddered. Even with the comforting hands around her, talking about the incident wasn't going to be any easier. She sighed, closed her eyes, and collected herself.

* * *

_18-year old Shego sat on one the benches outside during lunch, ignoring everyone else's nervous looks at her. She was used to that. Being a superhero who could ignite her hands into green flame any moment she wanted to would cause some people to be more than a little antsy around her. She knew that, and it didn't bother her. What she didn't know – was the conversation going on behind her, inside the school:_

"_Hey look! It's the freak girl with the glowing green hands!"_

"_Isn't she supposed to be, like, a superhero or something?"_

"_What? Superhero?"_

"_Yeah – Team Go or something like that."_

"_I don't think so, man."_

"_Hey! Let's attack her! We'll find out for sure that way!"_

"_I don't know man – I don't think that's a good idea."_

"_Aw, c'mon – chicken…"_

"_Dude, she could kill with those hands!"_

"_So? If she's a superhero, she won't kill us – right?"_

"_I also don't wanna get suspended, man!"_

"_Oh, boo hoo! You didn't seem to care last time that happened!"_

"_Rrrrgh – fine. But if she hurts us, I'm blamin' you."_

"_Blame ahead, you bastard! Let's do this!"_

"_Now?"_

"_Yes, chicken!"_

"_Alright…but it's your ass that's gettin' cooked, Bro!"_

_Shego finished the first half of her sandwich when the shadows fell over her. "Shego?"_

"_What?" Shego snarled, looking up. She didn't mind nervous looks, she just did mind when people didn't leave her alone about it. But her face changed when she saw who it was. "Oh! You're the new guys! Sorry, didn't exactly wake up on the right side of the bed this morning…You need any help finding your classes?" she asked. "I get a lot of new people asking me to help them out with that."_

"_Can you help us out with THIS?"_

_CRACK! The punch caught Shego completely off guard. "Hey, what the f-" _

_POW! Another punch caught her in the back of the head, having enough force to knock her off the bench and tumble down the small hill towards the tennis courts. _

"_What the hell did I do to you?" Shego asked as the first student walked towards her._

"_You were born," the student snarled, and reeled a vicious kick into her chest that sent her slamming against the chain link fence that bordered the tennis courts._

"_EVERYBODY ELSE WHO'S OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW, GET THE HELL INSIDE!" Shego bellowed, not wanting to have to make the choice to hurt these morons and then end up hurting innocent people on the sidelines. Fortunately, most of everybody else had already figured out that part, and were diving inside the school doors. Shego looked behind herself. If she was gonna have to fight them, best to drag them out into an open area. As another punch came rumbling towards her face, Shego leaped up onto the attacker's shoulders and used them to kick off of him, propelling herself up into the air as the student was thrown backwards onto the grass instead of slamming into the chain link fence. She spun a 180, grabbed the chain link, and deftly hopped up it like it was nothing but a set of stairs. _

_There were some spare nets in the corner of the courts. It was all Shego needed. Two flips, and she was over the other side of the chain link, and running out to the open athletic fields. Her pursuers followed, taking the long way around the tennis courts. "Christ, they really mean it…" she growled to herself. "Stupid new kids…can't they see through the bullshit in those damn rumours?" She assumed her stance._

"_We're not through with you, "Superhero!"" one of the students cried. "You deserve to pay for what you've done!"_

_Shego let the green flame roar into existence around her hands. "For what I've done? I've done nothing to you! I don't even want to fight you! For god's sake, morons – give up now! I don't wanna hurt you!"_

"_This isn't about what you've done for us!"_

"_Then what is it about?" Shego yelled._

"_Rumour has it you killed your parents…and your Grandmother."_

_Shego felt the rage boiling inside her. "I can tell you without a doubt I didn't," she spat acidly. The green flames around her hands flared up even higher. "If you're gonna use that stupid bullshit rumour that was started two years ago to try and provoke me, trust me – it'll work. And I don't want it to work."_

"_Aw, gonna cry to your brothers?" the student taunted._

"_I. Don't. Want. To hurt you. Can't you assheads SEE THAT?" Shego exploded. "I don't know what the hell your deal is, but certainly isn't revenge for my parents &Grandmother, because I didn't kill them."_

"_Our deal is ours to know," the student taunted. "C'mon, family killer – let's see what you got!"_

_Shego fought every fibre in her body to extinguish the green flames towering around her hands and sit down in the grass cross-legged. "No."_

"_What? Coward."_

"_It's not cowardly to not kill."_

"_Like you didn't kill your family?__"_

"_I'm warning you…"_

"_Warning me? You're sitting in the freaking grass like you're doing Yoga! Stand up and fight!"_

_He swung a punch – and Shego barely moved her head to dodge it. "Besides, if you really wanna test a superhero, you pretty much picked the worst one to test yourself against."_

"_Why's that? Cuz you murdered the people who loved you the most?" The student tried a roundhouse kick – but Shego just caught his leg and threw him aside. Without even looking at what she was doing._

"_Like I said, give it up, douchebag! You're a fly on the wall to me! I can squash you like a bug!"_

"_So why don't you, Grandma killer?" _

"_SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIVES!" Shego yelled._

"_From what? The girl who killed her family, trying to save lives. How sweet…"_

_Too far._

"_From what?" Shego sprang up, a twisted gleam in her eyes as her hands flared up green._

"_Hey, whoah – what the-" the student backed up._

"_From WHAT?" Shego yelled, as the rage reached its point. **"FROM** **ME!" **She hurled a massive wave of green flame over the glass, catching both the students in it. They screamed in agony and fell to the ground after the attack rolled over them. But Shego wasn't done. She was too furious. She kicked them both, hard. **"GET UP!" **The first student slowly got up – and turned to run. Immediately Shego spun a wave of green fire around them all, setting the grass on fire in a circle around them, trapping the three of them within the circle. "I said "Get up," not "Get up and run," freaks!" she yelled, staring them down._

"_Okay, okay!" the students backed up. "We'll stop! We'll stop!" they cried._

_Shego glared. "Stop what?" She grabbed both their heads. **"THIS?"**_

_KRI-**KRACK!** She spun around and delivered a vicious blow to the students' necks. The wind from the speed of the kick was enough to put the circle of flames she'd created out. _

_But by the time the bodies of the students landed on the ground, Shego knew she'd gone horribly wrong. _

"_No…NO!" She immediately ran to the fallen students and promptly proceeded to administer CPR. "C'mon, C'MON! PULSE! **PULSE, DAMMIT!"** But no pulse came to either student. Shego kept trying. **"BREATH, DAMN YOU! BREATH!"** she screamed, over and over again.** "BREATHHH!" **After about 30 minutes, she gave up, and fell over the bodies, sobbing. "Oh god… not again! SHIT!"_

_Just then, the Go Jet landed in the field behind her. Hego leaped out. "Shego! Someone called the police and said you were being attacked at the-" He stopped at the sight of his sister, kneeling over the two fallen students, sobbing her eyes out. "Oh no…Shego, don't tell me that these two - they aren't-"_

"_I've tried CPR on both of them for half an hour, Hego – WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THEY ARE?" Shego screamed. "THEY'RE DEAD! STONE, COLD, FREAKING **DEAD!" **She sobbed more. _

_Hego stared. "Shego, what did you-"_

"_I DIDN'T MEAN TO! THEY – THEY…"_

"_What? They what?" _

"_They – they –"_

"_What? Tell us! They what?"_

"_They attack - oh god… I didn't…They're not… Oh god…"_

"_THEY ATTACK-? WHAT?"_

"They - they…I – I-" 

"_WHAT? THEY ATTACK WHAT? **TELL US ALREADY!"** Hego screamed, grabbing Shego by the shoulders and shaking her violently._

"_**I DIDN'T DO IT!"** Shego managed to scream before she broke down in tears. "I mean, I didn't mean to do it – they just – it happened so fast-"_

"_What happened so fast?" Hego asked._

"_I was – I was eating lunch…"_

"_Yeah?" Hego nodded._

"_They came up to me…"_

"_Yes…"_

"_And then they – they just attacked me for no reason! I didn't fight back at first… I told everyone else to get inside, I ran to the open field so if I ended up fighting them, I'd hurt them the least…"_

"_Go on, Shego…" Hego said calmly. "Take your time."_

"_And then one of 'em said he was getting revenge for Mom, Dad, and Grandmama Go – and I – oh god…I – why did they attack me? Why did they have to believe that stupid rumour? WHY?"_

"_Oh, Jesus…" Hego hugged his sister. He didn't need further explanation to know what had happened._

"_Take me in." Shego looked down, holding her arms out in front of her._

"_What?" Hego asked. _

"_I said **TAKE ME IN, DAMMIT!** I'D RATHER GET DELIVERED TO JAIL BY MY STUPID BROTHERS THAN TO GET TAKEN THERE IN THE BACK OF A DAMNED SQUAD CAR!"_

_Hego sighed. "Alright…lemme get the cuffs from the jet."_

_As Hego retrieved the cuffs, Shego hung her head. "Why did they attack me?" she cried to herself. "I didn't do anything to them. Why did they attack me?" She smashed the ground with her fist. "WHY?"_

* * *

Kim couldn't believe it. Her former archenemy, the woman she actually respected so much for not losing composure in the middle of a battle – was crying. 

"I was convicted of manslaughter, because luckily some people were actually honest and confirmed I was only defending myself," Shego growled through the tears. "I got the minimum sentence and served my time. But because of the ruling, Hego and I were declared unfit to be legal Guardians for Mego or the twins. I rotted in prison, while my family was broken up." Her hand suddenly ignited in green flame and she punched straight through the mattress of the bed, sending bits of it flying. She extinguished the green flame. "I came to hate the world more and more as time went by. Eventually, I couldn't take it. I broke out, stole back my Team Go suit, and eventually came to love the hate I harbored inside of me. At first, I only stole little bits of food to keep myself alive. But the rush of stealing helped me _feel_ alive once again, since I had no family to return home to. I kept stealing bigger and bigger things – and then eventually ended up meeting Drakken. I don't think I need to tell you any of what happened after that."

"Shego…" Kim looked at the black-haired woman.

Shego grabbed Kim's arms and loosened the teen's grip around her waist a bit. "Better watch out, Pumpkin," she grinned. "That grip of yours could suffocate a moose if you weren't careful."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry," Kim said.

"You're not gonna let go?" asked Shego.

"Ehh...Nah. I'm not gonna see any of this for a long time after tomorrow, and I broke up with Ron…" Kim sighed. "I just need to stay with someone else tonight, before I'm taken away from everybody. Uh, unless, of course, this is bothering you…"

"No, it isn't." Shego sighed. "After telling you all that, it's nice to have something comforting like this."

Kim smiled. "Oh, yeah, Shego – here." She let one arm around Shego go for second and fished out the Kimmunicator. "Here," she put it on the nightstand next to the bed. "I want you to keep it safe." She wrapped the free arm back around Shego's waist.

Shego was stunned. "Kimmie, I – but why? I'm your former archenemy."

"Yet, you trusted me enough to tell me your life story just now. I think I can trust you enough with the Kimmunicator. Oh, and if you want to, you can move into my room – just don't change too much in it."

Shego was utterly dumbfounded. "Kim, I – I don't know what to say-"

"Don't say anything. We need to get some sleep. I've already set the alarm on the Kimmunicator to go off before Mom and Dad wake up, so they won't stumble in here and see me wrapped around you."

"Wait – that's a problem to you?" Shego asked, grinning.

"Well, uh…" Kim looked away, blushing, laughing quietly. "Dammit, Shego…always do that…"

"Do what?" asked the pale-skinned woman.

"Never mind. Let's just go to sleep."

Shego nodded; looked at the clock.

_4:30 am._

"You do know we have only 2½ hours before we gotta get up and get ready for school, Kimmie?"

"Mmrph," Kim mumbled, already mostly asleep.

Shego looked back at the redhead who had her arms around her waist. She could hardly tell this was the same Kim Possible whom she'd tried to maim over god-knows-how-many times. Turning her head back, she almost laughed. And for the first time in a very long time, Shego fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next day, Ron was strangely absent from school. However, the police sure weren't. After some haggling, they agreed to let Kim attend school and the assembly after it – then she'd go with them. 

And just as one would expect when attending school just after being named a suspect in a murder case, the talking flew down the halls when Kim walked by. No one was even making an attempt to whisper the chatter. It was if they wanted to her to hear them. Wanted her to know how bad she should feel.

Which would be just fine, if for the fact she was completely innocent.

Her classes went fine. Everybody pretty much ignored her predicament. And the assembly started out fine. The Possibles, including the Tweebs, had even showed up to watch the assembly.

Then halfway through a slideshow, the most horrifying thing ever suddenly replaced a picture of Josh Mankey giving rabbit ears to Brick Flagg.

A video feed of Dr. Drakken appeared – and behind him:

"Bonnie!" Kim gasped collectively with the rest of the school.

Shego took out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, you there? You getting this?"

"Yeah – I'm scanning the feed right now. That's Bonnie all right. No signs of extra electronic signals that would come from either a robotic Bonnie or a Synthodrone one."

"Kim!" Shennen whispered. "You hear him?"

"Loud and clear. Thanks, Wade."

Shego turned off the Kimmunicator before Wade could respond.

"Hello, Middleton High School!" Drakken cackled. "I see you're giving your precious Kim Possible a nice farewell party before she's carted off to prison for murder!"

Knowing Drakken could hear her, Kim stood up. "What do you want, Drakken?"

"Oh, nothing, really…"

"Kim? What's going on?" Bonnie asked, struggling to free herself from the ropes she was tied up in.

"QUIET, YOU!" Drakken turned around and landed a stinging slap across Bonnie's face.

He turned back to the camera. "Jail has changed me this time, Kim," he sneered. "I'm afraid the bumbling old Drakken you all knew and loved has gone. This time, I have gone off the deep end. You may have even noticed that my skin is a darker shade of blue."

He reached into his pocket and took out a device-

No. It wasn't a device.

It was a gun.

"No one to save your cheerleading rival, is there?" Drakken sneered.

"Drakken – what are you doing?" Kim asked, even as it dawned on her. "Oh, no…"

"Kim!" Bonnie yelled.

Drakken raised the gun.

"KIM!"

CHIK-CHIK.

"_KIM!"_

Drakken aimed the gun.

**"KIM!"**

**_BANG!_** The entire Gym was filled with the single mass scream of all of its students and teachers.

Kim looked away when the shot rang out. When she looked back—

"Oh god…BONNIE!" she screamed – but she knew it was too late. "Oh my god…"

"Sorry about the disturbance, folks. Just gettin' a goodbye message out to Kim before she goes off to jail. Toodaloo!" Drakken cackled as the feed faded & the screen returned to the slideshow.

And the slideshow immediately turned off as Mr. Barkin stood up. "Okay, people – let's go, school's over for today…" he sighed, trying to forget what he'd just seen.

The Gym lights came on, and everybody got up and left for the exits. Kim, Shego, and Monique followed the Possibles outside – where the police were waiting.

"Okay, Kim Possible, time to go," one of the cops said, spotting her and grabbing her.

"But you gotta let me go!" Kim cried as she got the cuffs. "Dr. Drakken just murdered someone while everyone in the assembly watched! I've gotta stop him before he strikes again!"

"Yeah, well, you agreed to turn yourself in after this assembly, and I gotta follow the law, Miss." Kim didn't even hear him as he read her her Miranda rights.

"KIM!" Jim and Tim beelined over to their big sister and embraced her tightly, all three siblings crying. "Kim, don't go! Please! Don't go! Not after what we just saw Drakken do!"

Kim avoided looking directly in their eyes. "I – I'm sorry, Tweebs…I have to do this."

"But…why?" asked Tim through his tears.

"I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything. Like survive being in prison." Kim smiled tearfully at her brothers. "Think about it, guys…hopefully you'd do the same thing if this happened to one of you."

Jim looked down and sighed. "Yeah, I know…but still!"

"Don't worry, boys!" Kim managed to inject a tiny laugh into her response. "You guys still get to bug Shennen until she moves out – which I don't suspect will happen for a long time now."

"Oh, yeah, great – thanks for the parting gift, Kimmie," Shego scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Best I could do on short notice," Kim grinned.

"All right, Missy, that's enough – let's go!" the officer said, leading her to the cop car.

"KP!" Ron ran forward to try to get in front of Kim–

– but Shego grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him. "Don't. She heard you. It's enough."

Ron sighed, and watched Kim get put in the squad car.

"KP…"

Kim looked out the window with the most agonized look of pain in her eyes as the car drove off.

* * *

Kim was fingerprinted. 

She had her mug shot taken.

She was forced to change into an orange jumpsuit.

Her hands were shackled.

Then she was led to her cell.

She sighed in relief when she saw there was no one else occupying it.

They threw her in.

Click. Click. Clickclickclickclickclickclick—

_**CLANG.**_

The sound echoed, like a nail through Kim's heart. She sat on the cold steel bench of the cell and cried into her hands. Dementor was dead. And now Bonnie was, too – murdered by Drakken right in front of her very eyes. And yet the police were too stupid to connect the two murders. And now here she was, nothing but a bag of flesh and blood in an orange jumpsuit for the next 6 months or so until her trial began. She couldn't do shit. Shego couldn't reveal herself, less she get arrested on the spot, too…

"Oi! Is that Kim Possible?"

"By Jove! I do believe it is!"

"What in the name of Haggis d'ya suppose happened to her?"

"Paying department store prices finally snapped her brain, eh?"

"Ah, shut yer' yapper, Lucre! Nobody cares about yeh damned "Bargain-Bin woes," ya' wee fruitcake!"

Kim ignored them, and just sobbed into her hands.

--

The next day, Kim had a visitor.

Her eyes lit up as Dr. Director appeared. "Dr. Director! Oh, thank you! Tell me GJ's got this sorted out and that I'm innocent!"

"I'm sorry, Kim, but this case is out of Global Justice's range," Dr. Director shook her head.

"Oh, I s- wait…HOW CAN THIS BE OUT OF YOUR RANGE?"

"I'm sorry, Kim. I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were being treated fairly. I see that you are. And bid you adieu."

"WAIT!" Kim screamed – but it was too late. Dr. Director was gone.

Kim hung her head and shoulders as she was dragged back to her cell.

--

A week went by. Kim couldn't keep from asking herself two things over and over and over again:

Why had Drakken killed Bonnie? What did Bonnie have to do with her Drakken despised so much?

_We were rivals…_ Kim thought it over to herself over to herself for many days. _Just that – rivals. She wasn't a bad person, per se, she was just my rival. What message did Drakken want to send by killing somebody who had never really actually tried to hurt me—_

Then after half of the next week, she finally figured it out.

_Oh, shit._

Shego.

It hadn't intended to be a message for her. It was supposed to be a message to Shego:

_Drakken was going after Shego next._

But Shego couldn't reveal herself, lest she get arrested and thrown in jail right next to her. And even though she obviously knew what Drakken's plan was, Shego couldn't tell her family. And if Drakken had been willing to kill Bonnie for a cheap stab at Kim—

_He wouldn't hesitate to do the same to the Possible family._

She had to warn them. But she couldn't do it in jail. But what could she do?

There was only one explanation.

And she didn't like it at all.

_I can't do it. I have to serve my time and stand trial._

_But every moment I sit here, it's another moment Drakken has to hatch his new plans…_

_I can't do it. It's not right. It's not me. _

_But it's the only way…_

With that, Kim began her planning.

--

It happened at the end of the week.

Everyone had just finished eating, and they all were taken out to the prison courtyard for a special night chat with the Warden about some new rules that just been put in place.

As the prisoners were led back in, Kim saw her chance. She instantly grabbed a guard, bashed his head with her chains, flipped off him and flattened the other guards around her as they turned around, hopping off them towards the courtyard wall. She grabbed the barb wire – cutting herself, yes, but not too bad – and kicked a K.O. to the cop in front of her. Then as the cops in the watchtowers opened fire, Kim leapt off onto the flagpole, slid down – and ran, dodging gunfire as she fled. She was almost home free. Then she heard the K-9s. She looked behind her. They were coming. She turned around, waited—

--and sent crushing kicks into the dog's faces, knocking the mutts out for a good long while.

She ran a bit further before ducking into a grove of rocks. She found a small, very sharp one, and smashed the shackles on her arms to pieces. As she ran off further into the night, she sobbed uncontrollably.

There she was: Kim Possible. Teen hero. Saver of lives. Highly respected amongst her peers.

Suspected murderer. Escaped Felon.

Now the most feared woman in the world.

All the while, Shego, her former archenemy, sat in her house.

The replacement was complete.

**END CHAPTER NINE**


	10. Chapter 10

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER TEN**

_"How is she?"_

_"T__hey're treating her fine. Why do you even care?"_

_"__Oh, I dunno – sometimes I just…want to know some odd things, that's all! You know what I mean?"_

"_I see. Well, I appreciate doing business with you, Dr."_

_"__Quite the same – oh, and tell Georgie "Hi" for me, will ya'? I think he'd be happy to hear from me."_

* * *

"And with 30 seconds to go in the 4th quarter, Middelton High School finds its 10-7 lead over the Brookdale Horn Toads slipping away as the Horn Toads have forced a fumble and now have the ball at the 40 on 3rd down. Here's the snap - short pass to Johnson - OOH! He's _leveled_ by O'Reilly! Wow, she is really making it clear to the Horned Toads that she's no helpless princess, isn't she? The twenty-fifth tackle tonight by Middleton's first female player! She's just stomping the old record of ten to pieces! And now it appears that – yes, the Brookdale coach had called his team's last timeout of the game." 

Shego stood up and pumped her first at the Middleton crowd, which gave a massive cheer as she ran back to the sidelines. Thank god for Fridays. When she put on the helmet, she finally had some time to unleash all the extra anger she was keeping pent up inside of her as of late – anger over Kim's case. Ron and Wade knew her secret, and Ron had apologized for being a douche. Wade had been trying for two weeks to find any information on the evidence they'd found at Dementor's, but so far had only managed to discover that which the public already knew: A melted black clawed glove had been found near familiar green slash marks in one of the walls. The perpetrators had tried to destroy the lair and bodies with a makeshift bomb fashioned out of a motorcycle – which was quickly confirmed to have been the same one recently stolen a day earlier from a store in Tokyo - by none other than Motor Ed. And near two dead henchmen found on opposite sides of a room the fire had only reached halfway - both who had been clearly killed in the middle of a violent struggle – a few singed black and red hairs had been found.

"C'mon, Shennen!" Monique yelled from the stands.

"C'MON, SHENNEN!" Ron seconded her sentiments.

"GO SHENNEN!" echoed the Possibles – even Tim and Jim were in the stands watching.

The DNA matched Shego & Kim's. Other than that? Nothing. It was around that time that Kim had been arrested and put in Barkin Federal Prison as she awaited her extradition hearing. Almost immediately, a media blackout had been put on the case, for "issues of National Security," as the DA had so eloquently put it whilst arguing in favor of the action. As Shego was wanted in 11 countries (a notion that to this day, still made her smile), she and Kim were now viewed as suspected international terrorists in the eyes of Homeland Security. All case files became classified Top Secret, Level 6 - one level further than Wade ever dared try hacking into, there was too much risk in getting caught. Shego had suggested Global Justice, but Wade ixnayed it: GJ had just recently fallen under the jurisdiction of Homeland Security - no way in Arctic Hell would Dr. Director commit high treason against America by impeding an investigation being carried out by the Department that now oversaw and provided all of GJ's funding.

_Politics._ Shego snorted in disgust as the ref blew the whistle. She adjusted her mouthpiece and ran onto the field with the rest of the defence, greeted by cheers as she got into a three-point stance on the line.

"Hut!"

Shego eyed the player opposite her on the line. He was doing his best to give an intimidating grin.

"42!"

This was going to be easy.

"Down!"

_Very_ easy.

"Set!"

Shego gave the grin that chilled even Pain King.

The lineman flinched.

_TWEEEET! _ Three referees threw their penalty flags.

Shego turned around so she could laugh uproariously as the lineman cringed at his mistake and a few in the crowd cheered. That trick never failed… The penalty was called. False Start, offense. Five yard penalty, repeat third down. Shego walked back to the line, and got in the three-point position again.

"Down!"

She still couldn't believe it. The whole thing reeked of a setup, yet the public bought it - hook, line, and goddamned sinker. Why? One word: "Terrorism." She knew the general public was stupid – but damn…

"Set!"

Shego refocused her thoughts. Blitz time…

"Hike!"

On the snap, Shego barreled through the lineman like he was tissue paper. The running back ran by the QB, but Shego saw the play-action fake from a mile away. She spun by the safety, threw her arms out—

"Oh! I could hear that! And with her twenty-sixth tackle tonight, Shennen G. O'Reilly finally adds her first sack to the list! And more importantly, she's forced the Horned Toads into a desperate situation. It's now 4th and 15 for Brookdale, with 24 seconds left to go in the game. A quick first down, and they're within field goal range. That's all Brookdale needs to tie it up and take this game into Overtime."

"Down!"

"GO MIDDLETON!" Shego distinctively heard Barkin's guttural bellow.

"C'MON, SHENEN!" Tara - now captain of the cheer squad – yelled.

"HIKE!"

Shego backpedaled upon the snap. Brookdale's only chance was a pass - she'd crushed any hope of their running backs being very effective. She watched the quarterback's eyes; saw them flit right while his head looked left. She hurdled over a block attempt by another lineman, and ran to the right side.

"Here's the pass—"

She shoved aside another offensive lineman, turned her head and threw up her arms-

"IT'S INTERCEPTED BY O'REILLY!"

The ball tucked away tightly in her grip, Shego raced down the field hearing the cheers come and go from her ears like a blur, faking every lineman that didn't get blocked by Middleton's linebackers.

"SHE'S AT THE 30! THE 20! THE 10! SHE COULD! GO! ALL! THE-"

A Brookdale player made it past the linebackers and leaped into the air at her - but Shego simply ducked down under the tackle attempt and slid into the end zone, feet-first, like she was a baseball player.

"TOUCHDOWN, O'REILLY! WITH ZERO SECONDS LEFT ON THE CLOCK! MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL WINS! THEY REMAIN UNDEFEATED IN THE TRI-CITY METRO DIVISION! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME FOR USING YOUR LINE, CHRIS BERMAN!"

As the rest of the team swarmed towards her in celebration and the cheers of the crowd entered her ears, Shego discarded all of it and ran over to the Brookdale player who had tried to tackle her. He'd slammed into the ground hard, and was not moving now. When she reached him, she recognized him instantly: It was the same poor lineman she'd faked out with her grin earlier. "Hey, buddy, you okay?" she asked, tapping his helmet lightly. He still didn't move. "HEY, THIS GUY NEEDS SOME HELP HERE!"

The crowd had gone silent as the trainers for both teams ran out onto the field towards them. Shego did her best to hide her anxious shudder. After a few tense moments, the guy's eyes opened. Shego sighed in relief, and offered her shoulder as the Brookdale trainer did the same on the downed player's other side.

The cheers returned, twice as loud, as the two helped the injured lineman stand up and walk off the field.

* * *

Kim kept running across the open field, towards the forest. She may have escaped a Federal Prison and their K-9 units, but she'd just put herself in more danger than had she simply stayed in the damn place. 

Suddenly, she froze. There were already cops in the forest! She knew exactly what those lights sweeping back and forth were. She could even see hear the distant sounds of a helicopter's rotors, getting closer.

Kim looked behind her. That was too fast. She'd barely escaped prison. No way the cops had mobilized themselves that fast. Whoever it was chasing her now, they'd been paid quite handsomely. But by who?

* * *

"YEAH! Middleton is 2 and OH-HOOOO!" Ron celebrated as he leaped into the front hall of the Possible's house. "Yup – things are sure lookin' up for the Mad Dog this year!" 

"Could they look a little less up?" Shego taunted as she entered with the rest of the Possibles, taking back her helmet from the Tweebs, who had snatched it from her and were tossing it between them.

"Nah, I'd rather they not," Ron said, grabbing the remote and flicking on the TV.

"…_National Terror Alert raised to Yellow today, as Kim Possible, the former teen hero recently arrested in connection to the murder of her former foe Professor Dementor in Bavaria two and a half weeks ago, broke out of Middleton's own Barkin Federal Maximum Security Prison, where she was being held awaiting her Extradition hearing. She escaped unarmed, but the bodies of two K-9s released after her, and the body of a top Government agent who was visiting colleagues who worked at the Prison was found not far from the woods in which she was spotted running. She is considered now to be the most dangerous woman in the world. Meanwhile, there have been no developments in the search for the former most dangerous woman in the world, Shego. Shego has also been implicated in the murder of Professor Dementor, but was last seen-"_

Shego's helmet thudded to the floor.

* * *

As Kim went to hide behind a tree, a twig snapped. She whirled and threw the masked figure down, pinning them quickly, in a way that made it impossible for them to get up without choking themselves. 

She tore the mask off their face – and almost stood up in her shock. "Will Du?" She quickly overcame her surprise and accosted him violently. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? _SPILL!"_ she screamed at him.

Will struggled, and Kim did nothing to get ease his pain. "Kim – _gak –_ Icame to warn you… You and _augh – _Shego – now international terrorists – GJ – _gawk – _under Homeland Security now – National Terror Alert raised to Yellow - Dir – Dir-"

SHINK. Something hit him in the head and he went silent. Kim leaped back to her feet. Just what she needed – snipers. How could her day get any worse? And what had Will Du been trying to say?

"_Dir-"_

Kim smacked herself in the head. "Director!" _Duh…_ Dr. Director.

She cringed as it all dawned on her. _How_ had she not seen that?

"You bitch, Betty!" Kim growled silently. "I trusted you!" She ran on.

_Can't trust anybody these days…_

GJ was after her. The FBI was after her. Local police all across the nation were after her. INTERPOL was no doubt after her. Hell – the Armed Forces were after her. She was an international terrorist. One of the most recognizable faces of hope in the world, and now it meant nothing but terror for those who saw it.

There was only one person who could help her:

Big Daddy Brotherson.

Only thanks to her, GJ knew who he was and where to find him.

And by his own means via the Lil' Diablo incident, so did Drakken

Which meant if Kim didn't get to him first…

However, the only way she could get to Big Daddy was by a ride. And therein lay the problem: No one would exactly prefer to give a ride to someone suspected of being an international terrorist – at least, someone with a face as well recognized around the world as hers.

That left only one option for getting a ride:

Stealing one.

**END CHAPTER TEN**


	11. Chapter 11

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_Second most dangerous woman in the world?_

Damn. Shego couldn't believe it. Even when neither of them tried to, she _still_ lost to Kim Possible…

* * *

_"__Subjects all died roughly within 15 minutes of each other, approximately two weeks and 1 day ag-"  
_

_"__2 days."_

_"__Pardon?"_

_"__The subjects died approximately two weeks and 2 days ago."_

_"__I'm sorry, but that's not what my autopsy confirmed."_

_THUMP._

_"__That's what your assistant said."_

_CLICK. CLICK._

_"__Subjects all died roughly within 15 minutes of each other, approximately two weeks and 2 day ago…"_

* * *

_"__Due to the recent developments, the media blackout over the case of the murder of Professor Dementor has been partially lifted, and some new evidence has been released to the public. The autopsies of the bodies revealed that Dementor and his henchmen all died within a span of 15 minutes - not the day the bodies were found, but the day before. Specifically, the coroner's report stated that the deaths occurred at around 11:30 pm - Middleton time – approximately two weeks and two days ago. This puts the murders directly in line with the time the pilot of the plane carrying Ms. Possible back from a mission in Japan - where she failed to stop criminal mechanic Motor Ed from stealing many cars from the Tokyo Motor Show – told police he had to make an emergency refueling stop at a tiny, remote airport in the Bavarian Alps, 5 miles from the scene of the murders. In further questioning the pilot, due to the limitations of the airport's remoteness, the refueling process took an hour. Ms. Possible reportedly disappeared for about half an hour during that time, according to the pilot and the two other men who worked at the airport. Coupled with all the evidence gathered so far, this appears to be a very, very dark day for Miss Possible's legacy as one of the most honourable, trusting, and reliable heroes of the world… In other news, rising local star Shennen G. O'Reilly gave Middleton High another win last ni-"_

Shego clicked off the TV and Ron sheepishly grinned as she glared at him. "You did plan to mention that tiny little fact that YOU MADE A PIT STOP IN THE BAVARIAN ALPS sometime soon?" she asked. She shut the blinds. The sun had come up. People could see in the huge window. Couldn't now...

"I – I thought she already told you and the family when we got back at like 1 am!" Ron stuttered.

"Ugh – this doesn't make sense," said Shego, slapping her forehead in frustration. "How can people not see the set-up here? You guys were coming back from Japan. Why in the hell didn't the pilot just fly back across the Pacific, instead of flying back across China, the Middle East, Europe, and the Atlantic?"

"You know, now that I look back at it, that _did_ seem odd to me…" Ron noted.

"Oh, yeah – lot of good that does us now," Shego grumbled, plopping herself down on the couch.

"Hey, lay off, Shego – Kim's been my friend longer than you've known her. You think I don't got a part in this, you're wrong. You're already ready to fight for her after only 3 weeks. I was ready to fight for her after only 13 years ago."

Shego snorted. "You? Fight? The best I've seen you fight was when you went up against "Eric" – and even then, it took your little naked mole rat to do the job."

Ron cringed. He pretty much wanted to avoid anyone named Eric for the rest of his life.

Shego saw him cringe, and gulped. "Er, sorry – sarcasm and biting comments are my forte. Habit."

"No big - I'm kinda used to people attacking me for no reason. However-" Shego had winced, snapping her head back a bit as if she was pained. "Uh, okay – now, are _you_ okay, Shego?" Ron asked. The look in her eyes had startled him – for a second he could've sworn he saw tears starting to form in her eyes.

Shego regained herself quickly. "Oh, uh, I'm fine – bad memories. Now, hold on," she said, desperately wanting to redirect the conversation, "However - ?"

"Right, yeah – however… I know Tai Shing PekWar."

"Come again?"

Ron grinned. "I know Monkey Kung Fu."

"Waitwaitwaitwait – that ridiculous style that Monkey Fist uses?"

"Yep," Ron nodded.

Shego's competitive grin made her look exactly like her old evil self. "Show me."

* * *

_Run._

That was the only thing on Kim's mind. She'd seen GJ agents in the woods, posing as police. They had to still be out there. She'd been too loud in accosting Will Du when he'd come out of the woods to warn her. Someone had taken Will out. Someone was still out there. She had to run. She had to keep going. The actual police were gonna bring the 109th Airborne in to search for her anytime. She'd just broken out of a Federal Maximum Security Prison like it was a piece of tissue paper. She had to keep moving forward. No turning around. No looking back. There were people watching her, moving with her - she knew there was. She had to keep running. She had to keep going. It's what Shego would've done. Shego wouldn't stop. Shego would barrel ahead, not caring how dangerous the terrain. She'd hop, skip, and jump over the roots of the trees in the ground. She wouldn't give up. She'd stay strong. She'd-

Kim blinked. Why was everything suddenly so quiet? Where was the wind? The wind was whipping by her ears at about 70mph. How could it have gone away that fast? And why was suddenly everything not a blur anymore? That's all she'd seen since she sprang out of the jail. Now everything was in focus. Why? What had she done? She was innocent. Shennen was innocent. No, _Shego_ was innocent. But so was Shennen. Bonnie was innocent. Why'd she have to die? Why did Drakken kill her in front of everyone at her school? Why couldn't the public see through his deception? His arrogance? Why can't people see it was him who'd murdered Professor Dementor? _Betty, you fucking bitch! I'm gonna kill y-_

Wait – Kim strained her ear. The birds were chirping. Why couldn't she have heard them before? What was so different about this part of the woods? Were the police already here? Were the birds warning her? This wasn't happening. She was a hero. But now she was the most dangerous woman in the world. She was a terrorist. But why? Why would somebody do this? Why would somebody go along with this ruse? What would make people do this? She was innocent. Couldn't people see that? Weren't people smart? It made no sense. Why did they choose her? What would cause someone to do this? Why was she the target? The police were smart. They should've been able to tell she didn't do it. She'd been in school when Dementor was murdered. She'd been nowhere near the Bavarian Alps. She was innocent. Why was this happening to her? She was innocent. Ron was innocent. Her family was innocent. But she'd made them all victims. _She'd_ broken out of the prison. But she did it for a good reason. Didn't she? Yes. She did. She had to warn them. She had to warn her family. She had to warn Shego. But Shego already knew. But she had to stay Shennen. Kim wracked her brain. Why did they attack her for no reason? _"WHY?"_ she broke down sobbing, pounding her fist on the ground. _"WHY **ME?** WHAT DID I D-"_

She'd stopped. She wasn't running. Her feet were not moving. No wonder there was no wind. Of course she could hear the birds chirping! But why were the birds chirping at night? The moon was out. But she'd just seen the sun come up not 5 minutes ago. Kim sprang to her feet, alarmed. What part of the forest was this? It could be a trick. A fake forest. A simulated forest, designed specifically for trapping her within. She couldn't trust anyone. She was an international terrorist now. Everyone was hunting her. They wouldn't stop. She wouldn't stop. She had to keep running. Had to keep going. Shego. Think of Shego. Shego wouldn't have stopped. They wanted to break her. Kim screamed at herself. She had to move. But her legs refused to run. What the hell did she do? Why had Betty betrayed her? Why hadn't Shego betrayed her? She could take Shego betraying her. _Why, Betty? What was in it for you?_ They all wanted her to snap. They all wanted to squeeze every bit of life, every bit of sanity, humanity from her-

_**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!**_

Kim's eyes flew open as she sat up in terror. Where the hell was she no-

_**BRANK! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!**_

Instantly, she grabbed the steering wheel and swerved away from the oncoming semi, taking herself back into her side of traffic. Thank god she'd just come off the exit ramp, or that would've looked suspicious. It was morning. The place was just up ahead. No sirens. Low profile, and she'd be fine. She prayed it was one of those random days they'd told her they left it at home and just took the car instead...

_Waitaminute –_

"WHY AM I IN A CAR?"

She'd been running. Hadn't she? There was no way-

Big Daddy Brotherson. She was going to see Big Daddy Brotherson. There was the exit. She signaled, and turned off onto the small road. She was almost there. Just a few couple miles to go, and it was fine.

_Oh god…I took this from a parking lot, right? I didn't jack it. _

No. She hadn't. She didn't steal. She wouldn't hijack a flea. Someone she knew had spotted her. They'd been smart. They'd let her take their car so she could get to Big Daddy Brotherson. She hadn't burst out of the forest right in front of the highway, come up to someone who'd just fixed a flat on the edge of the road, grabbed their tire iron, wrapped it around their necks, and threatened them with their lives to not tell anyone what they'd seen or how their car disappeared and they ended up stranded on the highway-

Kim slammed on the brakes. "Oh god…"

She looked up in time to see the light turn green. She put her foot back on the gas again.

_What the hell is going on?_

She signaled and turned to the left. The tail came into view. YES! She was going to be ok. She parked the car over by the side of the road. Luckily, they lived alone in the middle of nowhere and had no guards or cameras to protect it. This was going to be a snap. She got out on the passenger side and ducked down – just in case. Orange jumpsuits still stood out. _Shego. Think Shego. _Shego wore the most noticeable green jumpsuit of all time, yet was quieter, stealthier, and more efficient than most ninjas.

Time. Kim bolted towards the chain link fence. There were a few stacked boxes resting by it. In a flash, she hopped up the boxes and used them to jump over the fence, tucking into a roll as she hit the ground. She laughed when she saw it. Easy pie. She approached the door and punched in the security code. Hadn't changed since she'd had to borrow it while they were out of town a while back_. Stupid fool…_ She was off the ground in seconds. Everything again became a blur. She could hear the wind rushing by her again. The birds were no longer chirping. She had to keep running. She had to keep going. She-

Why was she in the air?

_Oh no…I didn't_…

She didn't do it. They'd let her take it. It wasn't her. She didn't steal. Shego stole. But Shego had been a hero once. And heroes don't steal. But she was in the air. She had stolen it. NO! She hadn't! Just like she hadn't hijacked that car! Just like she was innocent! Just like Shego was innocent! She didn't kill! She didn't do this! It wasn't her! She couldn't have! Why didn't they see that? _**Murdered **-_ no - she-

"**_I DIDN'T DO IT!"_** Kim screamed, bolting upright.

"Well, I certainly hope not, or you're gonna be in really deep shit once they find you."

"Huh?" Kim looked around, her vision coming into focus. When it finally did, there was a black-haired woman looking over her. "Sh-Shego? SHEGO?" Kim cried.

"Oh, no – I'm just an assistant for Mr. Brotherson. He told me to stay here and watch you for the day."

"Day? Waitaminute – Big Daddy Brotherson? I made it? He's okay?"

"Yes," a voice chuckled. Big Daddy Brotherson stepped in the room, motioning the black-haired woman to leave, watching the woman as she did so. Once the door closed, Big Daddy looked back at Kim. "Please, do relax, Kim Possible. I am doing just fine. I have sent a notification to your young contact, but it shall take a while for him to receive it, and even longer for his response to come back to us, thanks to the extra security measures we've had to implement due to your…current status."

"Current status?"

Big Daddy threw a newspaper onto the bed Kim was in. In massive, all-caps bold text, was the headline **KIM POSSIBLE AT LARGE**. But it was the beginning of the article that terrified Kim the most. "CONSIDERED THE MOST DANGEROUS WOMAN IN THE WORLD?" she shrieked even louder.

Big Daddy threw his hands up. "Please, please, Miss Possible…I can assure you, you're quite safe here – and I can also assure you that everyone you care for has not come under any danger yet. Though, if you keep stealing private jets like that, they may. However, right now I think it would benefit it you-"

"Wait – I _DID _do that?" Kim asked frantically. "No – I didn't do that! I don't steal! Shego steals – I'm the hero! Heroes don't - oh god – I'm innocent…I didn't do it…I didn't do it …I DIDN'T-"

"Miss Possible, _please…_," Big Daddy motioned. "I think it would benefit you greatly if you were to play a little game I like to call "Relax and get some rest." I can assure you, you're safe. Everyone is safe. Just – get some rest already. We will notify you as soon as we get a response from your young contact."

"Everyone's safe? Are you SURE everyone's safe?" Kim asked.

"Yes," chuckled Big Daddy. "Please – rest will allow you to think straight." With that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kim threw her head against the pillow. _Everyone's safe…_She instantly felt happier. Nobody had gotten to her parents. The Tweebs were okay. Ron was fine. Monique was good. _Shego's safe…_

With that last reassuring thought, Kim closed her eyes and slept quite soundly.

* * *

"Your top agent had to be terminated, no?" 

"Yes, but I don't see-"

A hand flew up. "Enough. That wasn't the bargain."

"We were still able to use it to your advantage-"

"ENOUGH!" A vicious grin appeared. "Now – would you like a free puppy?"

"I'm sorry – what?"

"My dog, Commodore Puddles – he recently found a mate, and she just had some puppies a few years ago. Two are getting too big for me to care for. Would you like to see if you're good for them?"

"Uh…Y-yes, of course!"

"Right." Someone walked away, deeper into the shadows. "Kara? Fang?" Dr. Drakken turned back and gave a nasty evil gleam as two low growls answered him. "Sic her."

The dogs had been trained to keep their prey alive for as long as possible while they feasted, providing the most exquisite torture for the victim. The fact these particular screams lasted longer than most of the screams did was a testament to their training getting better. Either that, or this bitch just refused to die... Oh well. Didn't really matter. Everyone else could hear them. Screams accompanied by ripping, tearing, gurgling, snarling, and barking were pretty much all one needed in order to keep a straight line - most of the time.

"Goodnight, Betty. I'm looking forward to working with your successor."

* * *

"Where is this place?" Shego asked, looking around. 

"Right here," Ron said, stopping.

"An antique phone booth in the middle of a junkyard. Really." Shego's voice was drier than the Sahara.

"Actually, it's the door. Trust me." He motioned for Shego to come into the phone booth. "Can't let people see this, y'know."

"Fine," Shego grumbled, squeezing in the tight space and shutting the door. "If there's any cameras in here, Wade's goin' down, she growled as she backed every part of her body away from contact with Ron. "Hurry up."

"Shego," Ron said.

"What?" she snapped.

"No. Wait."

A second later, Shego fell onto the ground in an embarrassing heap when the back wall of the phone booth opened up – into an insanely gigantic room. "Wha – what is this place?" she asked, awed.

"It's Kim's personal training facility," said a familiar voice. Wade appeared on the giant screen across the way. "Obstacle courses, weight rooms – it's got everything."

"And it looks like a junkyard from outside?"

"Looks, _and_ smells like one."

"So that was the rancid nacos I smelled earlier."

"Hah hah, Shego, very funny, " Ron mumbled.

"And why is _my_ name the password to open it?" Shego asked.

"Uh…you'd have to ask Kim about that. She decided on the password..." Wade shrugged.

"Anyways," Ron cut in, "You said you wanted to spar, Shego. So let's get to it already."

"Hold on, Ron!" said Wade, whirling to the lower computer to his left..

"Aw, man, what is it now?" Ron groaned.

"Looks like you guys are gonna have to postpone your sparring match for now – Kim's been found!"

**END CHAPTER ELEVEN**


	12. Chapter 12

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Aw, dude, seriously – you know how much Lysol it's gonna take to disinfect this place after we get this mess wiped up? I mean, you've got the bad guy thing down totally, Cuz – but you're gonna have to work on the cleanup process a bit – seriously."

"Well, excuse me for not covering the furniture in plastic – I've been a little busy with other things at the moment…"

"Naw, man, I ain't complainin' at all, seriously – just pointin' it out, that's all."

"I know, I know – here, hand me the sponge again..."

"Now – why aren't your henchmen doing this? Seriously."

"…Good point. BILL! MARK! GET THE HELL IN HERE!"

* * *

"You found Kim?" Ron asked Wade. 

"Yeah," replied the supergenius over the big screen. "But you'll have to come to my house to talk about it – it's too risky over a line like this."

"W - we actually get to see you in the flesh?" Ron gasped.

"Yay," added Shego unenthusiastically.

"Yep," Wade smiled. "Both you guys step back a bit – there," he added.

"Why? What happens NEEXXT!" Ron cried out as the floor opened beneath him and Shego's feet and they were sent hurtling down a network of underground tubes. As quickly as their tubecoaster ride had begun, it ended, with the two emerging onto small landing pads off to the side wall - in Wade's room. "That was totally BADICAL!" Ron shouted, pumping his fist. Rufus popped up, agreeing with him.

"_Wade? Did I just hear someone else in your room?" _a voice called through the door.

"Uh…videogame, Mom!" called a voice that made Ron freeze.

"_Alright, well, turn it down!" _

"Kay!" Wade called back, then looked at Ron. "Ron, you can shut your jaw now."

Rufus did the action instead. All Ron could do was squeak at the sight of a live Wade.

"Alright, Wade – you said you found Kim," said Shego. "Where is she?"

"I just got a notification from Big Daddy Brotherson – oh, don't worry, Shego, it was sent under serious security measures – Kim apparently jacked Bernice's plane and went to him for help. He says she looked like she was on the verge of a serious nervous breakdown – apparently, she freaked out when he told her she'd stolen the plane, and went babbling on about being innocent, screaming something about not doing something, this not being her, she's the hero, she's innocent, etc…sounds pretty bad, guys."

"Yeah," said Shego solemnly, her head down, trying to forget her own past. "I know exactly how she feels."

"You do?" asked Ron, snapping out of his awed shock.

"Long story – and I'm not telling it right now, sidekick."

"How long of a story?"

"Ask Kim. She's the only one I've told it to."

"You told Kim your life story?" asked Ron, astonished. "But I thought you two were en-"

"This _isn't_ the time, Ron!" Shego spat. "Wade, there any way we can go to her? Without being tailed?"

"Wow, where'd you learn how to be all – Kimish?" Ron asked.

"You forget I used to be a hero myself," Shego reminded him.

"Huh? Oh yeah – with that one dude who tried to kill the naco…" Ron glared.

"Uh…Yeah, Shego," Wade cut in. "But it's gonna take a while to get the directions with the security measures we gotta take to communicate. You want an estimate, I'd say about a ½ hour, hour at most."

"Great. What do we do in the meantime?" Shego grumbled.

"You wanted to spar?" asked Ron.

Shego grinned. "Send us back up the tubes, Wade."

--

"This place won't come down if I use my fire, will it?" Shego asked, looking around Kim's personal training facility – which looked like a landfill with an old-style telephone booth outside on the street.

"Nah. If it does, then I can't claim I built it," said Wade over the big screen.

"Alright, then, Stoppable – let's dance." Shego grinned, igniting her hands with a snap of her fingers.

When Ron instantly assumed a ridiculous form and started circling her, Shego was startled. _Okay…so he knows his stuff…_"Nice form, sidekick," she taunted, trying to get him to attack first.

"Don't you usually attack first?" asked Ron.

"If you insist – _HRRRAH!"_ she yelled, running at him, swinging the punch - and missing completely. She didn't even have time to react before Ron grabbed her outstretched arm, flipped over her back – and hurled her halfway across the room, with nary a drop of sweat emerging from him as he did so.

"Okay…that was completely unxepected," Shego blinked.

"Had enough?" Ron asked.

Shego flipped herself to her feet. "Oh, if you think that's all I got…" She charged again, and this time faked a punch while throwing her feet out. It worked, and Ron was the one hurled across the room. But he didn't land with a slam – instead, he calmly threw his hands out, propelled himself up against a wall, backflipped up onto a pole hanging from a roof, and dropped down with a power kick that Shego barely had time to block, she was so stunned by the agility and speed with which Ron had pulled the moves off.

"Okay sidekick – ya' got the moves. I'll give you that. But let's see you handle some FIRE!" She hurled blast after blast of her green fire at Ron – and watched in stunned amazement as he barely moved to dodge them all. "Alright, this is just getting ridiculous – _HRRRAHHH!"_ She charged him head on and engaged him in a dizzying hand-to-hand battle with her hands aflame. Fist after fist, punch after punch. POW! BAM! THOK! It was like a comic book come to life. Shego punched. Ron blocked. Ron kicked, Shego punched. Finally, Shego grabbed him, flipped him on his back, and pinned him with her foot. She sneered. "Can't beat the 2nd most dangerous woman in the world, can you?" she snorted.

Ron grinned. "No, but you still can't beat the most dangerous one!" he retorted – while he grabbed her foot and spun around, throwing her down to the floor before pinning her like a wrestler. "Hah! Booyah!"

But Shego wasn't done. Like a breakdancer, she pulled a vicious version of The Snake while she bit his hands, which allowed her to throw him off her as he screamed in pain. She got up, grinning widely.

"Ow! Nobody said anything about biting!" Ron whined.

"But nobody said anything about rules, either!" Shego yelled as she swung. _CRACK!_ Her punch clocked Ron in the face, sending him flying backwards and slamming into the wall behind him. "Ha! How you like them apples, Stoppable?" she taunted.

"Forget apples – help me find my teeth!" Ron groaned.

"No can do!" replied Shego, launching into a jump kick at Ron – who stood up, grabbed her leg, and slammed her face-first into the wall. "Ooh – nice fake, Ron," Shego mentioned, groaning in pain.

"The Ron's got more where that came from!" gloated Ron – until Wade appeared on the giant screen.

"Guys! I got the details on how you can get to Kim!" said Wade.

"Finally…" remarked Shego, getting to her knees.

Ron helped her stand up up. "Call it a draw?" he asked.

Shego thought about it. "Eh – for now." She was still having a hard time swallowing the fact someone else besides Kim had actually fought her to a draw – and that that someone else had been her sidekick…

* * *

Kim woke up to an empty room. "Hello?" She looked around. Where was she? Had she been captured? 

_Oh, right… _

She was safe, thanks to Big Daddy Brotherson. She sighed in relief. _Might as well take a look around_, she thought, getting up. She opened the closet to see what clothes Big Daddy had left for her - and jumped back in utter horror:

Every outfit in the closet was an orange prison uniform.

"No!" She slammed the closet door, looked around, and frantically wrapped herself in a makeshift dress out of the bedsheet, making especially sure to cover her hair. She ran into the hallway – and froze in terror.

The hallway was absolutely _crawling _with police officers. With Soldiers. With G.J. agents. With red-suited security guards carrying energy lances – _no!_ Those were Drakken's henchmen! Kim worked to hide her terrified face from view as she hurriedly waded down the hallway through the sea of people.

When she finally emerged from the rush hour traffic, she fell to her knees, gasping in relief for air. But she couldn't stop there. She forced herself to her feet, and ran down the stairs that were nearby. Making it to the first floor, she beelined for the front door, and burst outside onto the streets, where she ducked into a back alley to catch her breath and regain herself.

"What is going on?" she asked no one but herself.

She peeked out onto the street – and ducked back into the alley when she saw a shadow approaching. She watched the shadow get closer – and get smaller as it did. "Huh? What the f-"

She stopped talking to herself when she heard a very young voice, female, singing:

"_Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round and 'round and 'round  
Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round it goes._

_Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round and 'round and 'round  
Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round it goes.  
_

_Can you be sure  
The first time it slows  
That with certainty  
True love is shown?  
Spin, spin, spin the bottle  
Spin the bottle 'round._

_Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round and 'round and 'round  
Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round it goes._

_Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round and 'round and 'round  
Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round it goes._

_Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round and 'round it goes.  
Uh-oh! Double-necked bottle!  
Whatcha gonna do?  
Uh-oh! Double-necked bottle!  
You see me and I see you._

_Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round and 'round and 'round…"_

The shadow leveled out. Kim instantly splayed her back against the wall, just in case.

She gasped when the originator of the shadow skipped along into view: It was a girl, just barely preschool age. With black hair, pale skin, wearing a green dress, and black bow ties in her pigtails.

"_Uh-oh! Double-necked bottle!  
You see me and I see you."_

"Shego?" Kim whispered.

The little girl stopped skipping and looked behind her. Seeing Kim cowering in the alley, the girl's face went soft. "Are you lost, Ma'am?"

"I'm fine," said Kim, turning her head away.

"You sound sad," the girl pressed. "No one should be sad."

Underneath her makeshift hood, Kim smiled slightly. She never thought that she could ever find Shego cute – if that girl was Shego…

"No, I'm fine, little lady – you run along to your parents now."

Despite what she'd just said, the girl's face dropped. "But I don't have any parents…"

"Oh. Uh – I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

The girl's lower lip started trembling. "They – they-"

"Hey, hey – what happened to "No one should be sad," little lady?" Kim asked.

"They're – they're dead!" the girl wailed.

"Shh, shh – hey, c'mere," said Kim, kneeling down and letting the girl cry quietly against her body. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"NO!"

Kim jumped back with a gasp. "What?"

"YOU DID KNOW – BECAUSE I TOLD YOU!" the girl screamed in a rage.

"What's going on down there?" a voice yelled from the building Kim had just escaped.

"Nothing!" the girl yelled in the most sweetly innocent tone, all the while glaring at Kim. Then her face shifted, and the girl looked down. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Ma'am. It's a sore spot for me." The girl looked up at Kim with pleading eyes. "Forgive?"

Kim smiled. "Of course, dear."

The girl motioned for a hug, and Kim allowed it. But when the hug ended, the girl inadvertently pulled the makeshift hood off Kim's head. The girl froze in fear. "You're – you're – no! I don't believe it!" the girl stammered.

"Huh?" Kim realised the girl wasn't staring at her anymore, but behind her. "I'm – I'm what?" she asked, turning around – and found herself looking straight at her own "WANTED" poster.

"HEY! IT'S HER!" someone yelled, making Kim whirl around.

"IT'S THE MURDERER!" cried another voice.

"NO! I'M NOT-" Kim began.

"GET HER!" someone else yelled.

Kim turned to run – and screamed as she was greeted by a wall of cops outside the alley. Looking back, Kim and the girl were surrounded by GJ agents – and up on the roofs were Drakken's henchmen. "CAN'T YOU GET US OUT OF HERE?" the little girl shrieked, looking up at Kim in terror.

"I'M TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO!" Kim screamed, picking up the girl as the crowd closed in. "BACK OFF!" she screamed. _"BACK OFF!_ I didn't murder anyone!"

"SHE'S TAKEN A HOSTAGE!" one of the cops yelled. "REPEAT: SHE HAS TAKEN A HOSTAGE! WE NEED SWAT BACKUP, NOW!"

"WHAT? NO! I HAVEN'T TAKEN A HOSTAGE! I'M INNOCENT!" Kim screamed – all while scanning every viable clear route of exit she could take if things ended up getting really ugly.

The girl clung tighter to Kim. "Don't let them take me from you!" she cried.

"I won't! Kim reassured her. "I promise you, I won't!"

"WE'RE SENDING IN SOMEBODY TO NEGOTIATE!" the policeman said through a bullhorn.

"_I DON'T NEED TO NEGOTIATE! I'M INNOCENT! CAN'T YOU ALL SEE THAT?"_ Kim snarled. "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"She's refused negotiation. You know what to do!" the policeman told his officers.

"Sir!"

"I DON'T _NEED_ NEGOTIATIONS! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET US LIVE IN PEACE?" Kim shouted. **_"WHY?"_**

"Grab the girl!" she heard a SWAT officer yell, and before Kim knew it, she'd backflipped out of the attempt to snatch the child from her arms. "LEAVE US _ALONE!_ I DIDN'T MURDER ANYONE!"

"Should we open fire?" she heard a cop ask.

"NO!" the girl yelled, frantic. "NO! BACK AWAY! SHE'S NOT WHO YOU WANT!"

Suddenly, the whole crowd swarmed the two. "STAY BACK!" Kim yelled, kicking away as many people as she could. But eventually it became too much, and someone grabbed the girl and started to pull her away from Kim. "NO! SHEGO!"

"HELP! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! **_NO!"_** the girl yelled as her fingers slipped out of Kim's.

"SHEGO!" Kim screamed. Then she focused her glare in front of her. _"HRRAH!"_ she bellowed, and immediately started plowing through the crowd, planting foot to face, fist to nose, whatever – if it was in her way, she was _determined _to knock it down. "WHEN WILL YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT I'M _INNOCENT?"_ she roared, landing a CRACKing punch to the jaw of one of the policemen. "I DIDN'T MURDER!" A GJ agent went down by her foot. "I'M THE _HERO!_ I AM _NOT_ THE ONE WHO MURDERED DEMENTOR! I DIDN'T DO IT!" A Drakken henchman was felled by an "errant" knee. A shadow fell over the crowd as Kim repeated over and over again. "I DIDN'T DO IT! I'M INNOCENT! WHEN WILL YOU _SHITHEADS_ SEE THAT?" Then she looked up in terror as a huge, pale-skinned hand came out of the sky straight for her. "NO! I'M INNOCENT!" She turned and tried to run, but the hand was too fast. It grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her backwards into the sky. "NO! I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T MURDER DEMENTOR!" But the hand just dragged her higher into the sky. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I'M INNOCENT! I DIDN'T KILL! I DIDN'T DO I-"

"**_KIM!"_ **The hand forcibly turned her around as Kim's eyes flew open – to find Shego staring right at her, shell-shocked.

"SHEGO!" Kim cried, embracing her with relieved sobbing.

Shego let the 18-year old just cry quietly against her body. "Jesus Christ, Kimmie - what did they _do_ to you in prison?" she asked. "By the way, it's not just me. Ron's here, too."

Kim looked right into Shego's eyes. "Ron's here?" She shifted her view to over Shego's shoulders.

"Down here!" said Ron. Kim looked down. "Is it safe to hug you now?" he asked her.

Ron had more than a few nasty scratches on his face and arms. "Ron? What happened to you?" Kim asked.

"You gave him some nasty cuts there, Princess," Shego cracked, flashing a smile and running her finger through Kim's bangs. "And don't think you spared me, either."

"What – what the hell happened?" asked Kim.

"They've been trying to restrain you for the past 2 hours." Kim looked over as Big Daddy Brotherson appeared in the doorway. "I don't think I've ever seen two people more determined to help a friend."

"Ron, you're safe now," Kim smiled. Shego backed off and let the two childhood friends embrace each other. "Two hours?" she asked him.

"Actually, it was Shego who restrained you for 2 hours, Kim – I copped out about 10 minutes before."

"Ron…" Kim never finished the sentence. But her eyes told him that she didn't care how long he'd tried to restrain her, she was just happy he'd even tried to in the first place.

"Yeah, okay, this is fine and dandy, but now we gotta figure out what Drakken's up to," Shego reminded everyone.

"Yeah – I'm still wondering how he was even able to hold a gun with those tiny-ass hands," Ron cut in.

"Well, obviously, he made some modifications on the handle," Shego grumbled. "Duh..."

"Modifi – Shego! That's it!" Kim snapped her fingers.

"Huhwha?" Shego asked. "What's it?"

"Is it cool to contact Wade?"

"Uh, if you wanna talk to him, you can't use the Kimmunicator," Shego noted.

"Okay – so, what? Do I call him on the regular line?" asked Kim.

Ron and Shego looked at each other.

* * *

"Alright, boss, the mess is cleaned up." 

"Good. Now leave, Ed and I are meeting somebody." Drakken's henchmen left the room. As they did, the dogs Kara and Fang appeared by Drakken and Motor Ed, happily yipping and barking. "Aw, yes, you are a good little insane dog!" Drakken coyed, scratching behind Fang's ears. Finished, he stood up, facing back in the direction Motor Ed was. A whistle called the dogs away from the two villains, and back into the shadows. Drakken never looked behind him when he spoke. "They're very well-trained."

"Of course they are."

Tara emerged from the shadows, an evil grin on her face that no one but Drakken and Motor Ed would have even thought she was capable of pulling off. "And with Bonnie down forever, all I need is Kim to be history, and captain of the cheer squad will be forever mine! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she cackled.

"Yes," Drakken chimed in, "And thanks to the work of the late Dr. Director, I now have in my possession the Hesphaestus project, Version 2.0 – and the knowledge of the mistakes I made last time in the Lil' Diablo operation! This time, I will win – for now I know how to play the game! AHAHAHAH!"

When he was finished, both he and Tara looked over at Motor Ed.

After an awkward silence, Ed looked around. "Oh, was I, like, supposed to say something? Seriously?"

**END CHAPTER TWELVE**


	13. Chapter 13

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Meet…Wade? In real life?" asked Kim, who now had sat up in the bed.

"Okay, how hard can it be for you to grasp that concept?" Shego asked with a sigh.

"Very." Kim and Ron answered in unison.

Kim giggled to herself as Shego shook her head. Seeing Shego exasperated had always been funny to her, but she'd always suppressed laughing because it had originally meant she was going to end up with streaks of green energy exploding at her feet – or worse, captured. But now the image of Shego shaking her head in disbelief – it seemed to take on the quality of a little kid going "No-o!" in annoyance when they ask an adult a question and the adult's answer, even if it's the correct one, isn't what the little kid wants the adult to say – and that, Kim found amusing.

But Kim was still shaking, and both Ron and Shego seemed to notice at the same time. But it was Shego was faster to sit on the bed behind her, putting a hand on Kim's shoulder to help calm her down. Out of sheer need for something to rest against to stop shaking, Kim laid her head on Shego's legs. Shego looked down and smiled – surprising herself. Here she was, Shego – the 2nd most dangerous woman in the world, and the woman who usurped her in that title was resting her head against her legs. She looked at her outfit, the black tank top and green mini-shorts she'd put on in a hurry to get to Kim. Thank god green energy flames worked on melting ripped threads back together. She would've been sitting on the bed stark naked if that hadn't been the case.

_Although…_

"KP, what happened?" asked Ron, the concern flooding through his voice snapping Shego out of her daydream. "The last 2 hours – I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life."

"Hate to admit it, Princess – but Ron's right. You scared _me_, Kimmie."

Ron blinked; not wanting to believe he'd just heard Shego say that.

Kim hesitated. Ron was her friend. She told him everything. But what she had just gone through in her head – it all involved Shego. And she hadn't a clue if it'd been all fabricated by her mind... So, she decided to try and find a compromise. "Ron, I'm sorry to have to say this, but I gotta talk to Shego about this first. There's some stuff that ran through my head during that that I'm not too sure of, and I need to make sure that she's okay with me telling you all about what happened."

_Huh?_ Now Shego was intrigued.

"Stuff? What "stuff?"" asked Ron.

"Ron, could you just wait out in the hall for a while – please?" Kim looked right into his eyes. "Look, I - I know what the deal is: We're best friends. I tell you _everything._ But I can't tell you everything of what was making me thrash around like that without running it by Shego first."

"Ok, hold on," Shego cut in. Enemy she may have been to Kim, she wasn't now. "How about we do this: You just give a sample of what was going on, and I'll decide right here and now whether or not I'm comfortable with Ron hearing the rest." She smiled at Kim. "That fair, Pumpkin?"

Ron blinked again. It was still hard to accept this "new" Shego. But he'd learned to be a patient person in his relationship with Kim. If he was gonna get jealous, he'd have to do it elsewhere…

"Ok, that sounds good, Shego," replied Kim. With that, she closed her eyes, and began to recite:

_"Spin, spin, spin the bottle  
'__Round and 'round and 'round and-"_

"Ron?" Shego interrupted, pointing at the door and snapping her fingers. "Out. Hall. Now."

"Aw, man…" Ron groaned as he left the room.

"Brotherson?" Shego pointed at the man still in the room. "There's a game I like to play called "You, too. Out." Or green flames will burn your ass." Big Daddy Brotherson silently complied.

When the door was shut, Shego looked down at Kim. "How do you know that song?"

"Why? What song is it?" inquired Kim.

_"__"Spin the Bottle 'Round_. My grandfather made it up when he was a little kid, and Grandmother Go would sing it to me when I was, like, 4 years old and wouldn't fall asleep 'till midnight…"

Kim was astonished. "I – I heard it in what was going through my mind while I was slashing you about. Hey, how come I can't see any scratches or anything on you like I can on Ron?"

"Because Ron doesn't have green flames that can repair clothes that have been ripped to shreds."

"Oh," said Kim. "Anyways, you want to know what was going on in my head. Well, it was this:" And with that, Kim proceeded to tell Shego everything about the half-dream, half-nightmare she'd had. Everything about the little girl she'd seen. About the song the girl had been singing. About how frightened the girl looked. About how she'd promised the girl she'd never leave her.

When she was done, Shego took her hands off Kim's shoulders for a second, floored. "Kim, I – I didn't know you believed in me that much…" she stammered. "But yeah. Ron can hear all of it."

"Seriously? Oh, thank you, Shego!" Kim sat up in gratefulness, turned around and hugged Shego out of pure thankfulness – but Shego had slightly shifted her position, and the hug ended up knocking Shego onto the bed flat on her back, with Kim's body on top of her, pressing against her own. Unexpected for both, it was Shego who grinned at Kim first. Kim blushed and tried to get off her, but something in Shego didn't want that – and with some laughter, she grabbed Kim to keep the redhead from escaping her, and rolled over so she was the one on top. Kim bucked to try and throw Shego off, but Shego's legs were locked around hers. The former teen hero wasn't going anywhere for a while. Kim resorted to just not looking directly into Shego's deep eyes. Which, she found, took a lot more energy than she thought it would...

"However, before he comes back in the room, I'm gonna need you to repay me with something first," Shego sneered, running a soft finger down the side of one of Kim's legs, causing the redhead to gasp in surprise. "Just so we're even. You got that, Princess?" she asked, tracing the finger up Kim's side, making Kim shudder. She couldn't believe it. She'd been closer to Ron than this, yet Spark Rocks wouldn't ignite for miles. What Shego had just done – well, if there were any Spark Rocks within a radius of five feet, she and the raven-haired woman on top of her would have been majorly electrocuted just now... She tried to get away from Shego again, but some part of her was interfering. Her muscles wouldn't move. It was as if Shego lying on top of her had automatically set them atrophying... But what inside her would make her freeze like th- Kim sighed, and decided to accept her fate.

"Ok, Shego – what do I need to do in order to repay you?" Kim asked. Her face went beet red when she saw Shego's face twist into that old grin she hadn't seen in a _looong _time...

"Oh, nothing – just explain to me why the password to your secret training facility is _my_ name."

Kim blushed. "Eh heh-heh…Um, about that…"

--

Ron kept pacing. Whatever it was that was being discussed in there, there was a lot of it being discussed.

Finally, the door opened, and Kim peeked out. "Ron? Shego says it's okay for me to tell you."

"Finally…" Ron grumbled. "Oh, yeah - and when we're done, Big Daddy Brotherson says he just talked to the person who has our ride back to Middleton. They're ready for us at any time."

* * *

"Thank you for everything, Big Daddy Brotherson," said Kim as they boarded the private submarine that was their ride back to Middleton. The trip was going to take a day, according to Wade's notice.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Possible. It's the least I can do after you gave me that box of milk chocolate bars for free."

"No big," Kim waved it off. "We needed Duff Killigan's name, and Bonnie sold more than enough boxes while we were tracking him down to make up for the loss."

"Hold on!" Ron looked at Kim. "You-"

"-'re seriously gonna argue about something that happened nearly two years ago?" Kim interrupted.

Ron hung his head. "Never mind."

Shego looked at Kim, tilting her head. "I thought you hated Bonnie."

Kim looked directly into Shego's eyes. "I thought I hated you."

It wasn't the comment that caught Shego completely off-guard – it was the eye contact. After a moment, she realised she was standing there staring into Kim's eyes, slack-jawed. Blushing with embarrassment, she quickly shut her mouth and turned around, disappearing into the bowels of the private submarine.

--

The sub was unlike any other sub any of the three had ever been in. It wasn't cramped. It was a yacht underneath the water. Fluffy couch, TV, two bedrooms – the place was practically loaded with every luxury. Even Rufus was stunned by the accommodations – and after having been shaking in fear in Ron's pocket during the whole ordeal in trying to restrain Kim, having the naked mole rat reappear was something that was just extra comforting to Kim. And the fact that even Shego _openly_ giggled at Rufus' reaction of disappointment at the fact that, contrary to what Ron had been wondering, there was no Naco machine - well, somehow, it made Kim feel even more comforted. But she couldn't place exactly why…

"Oh shit – we got a Navy sub up ahead!" the pilot suddenly barked. "Quick, on the couch! All of you!"

"Huh – WHOAH!" Kim had no time to ask as Shego tackled her onto the couch. "So... I see you made the football team, Shego." Ron had flattened himself on the other side of the couch – and as soon as they were all set, it was suddenly split into two parts by a barrier, then lowered into the bowels of the sub.

The pilot looked down at them. "And I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to spend the rest of this trip like that. I just can't take any chances, you know. Oh, and you can talk – just don't do that too loudly..."

The opening the couch had dropped into was then covered up by a 5-foot thick semicircle covering made up of a special material that blocked radar, sonar, and infrared scanners from looking through it to what was being hidden underneath. But none of the people down below knew that – except maybe Shego. Pretty much what everyone knew was that it was dark as dickens. Despite knowing that speaking wouldn't give 'em away, everyone stayed silent. Even Rufus had the brains enough to be quiet on this.

Kim's face was pressed up against Shego's. For the second time today, their bodies were pressed against each other. But last time, Shego hadn't tackled her onto the bed. The feeling of Shego's hands wrapped around and caressing her back was unlike any she'd ever felt before. _Might as well return the favour_, she thought – and went for the first thing that came to her mind: She reached around and placed her hands on the lower part of Shego's back, then ran them down Shego's body, over her perfectly curved ass. The action elicited a shudder and tinny gasp from Shego in the darkness, the gasp of which would've gone unheard by everyone had Shego's mouth not been right next to Kim's ear. The sensation that ripped through Kim's body as Shego shuddered only made her feel bolder. She ran her hands up Shego's back-

When the kiss came, Kim was disappointed that it hadn't come sooner. But it didn't really matter to her when she finally felt Shego's lips against her own. She didn't care that now she was bisexual. She didn't care that her parents might have a bit of a hissy fit when they finally got word that their daughter and her former archenemy were now lovers. All of it meant zero to Kim. Her face melted into Shego's kiss as the two women worked to remove their clothes - and Kim soon found herself lost in gleeful pleasure as she was plunged into an ecstasy greater than anything she'd ever felt with Josh Mankey, or even Ron…

--

Shego and Kim had barely put their clothes back on when the cover over the couch opened, and light poured back into their eyes. The submarine slowed down as the two halves of the couch rose back up. Before they came into view of the pilot, Kim looked at Shego – and they shared a small kiss, which was more electrifying than ever, probably because now they could both see each other much more clearly.

"I've never been able to admit it to myself till now, but I love you," Shego whispered as the kiss ended.

"Sentiments likewise," Kim whispered back with a smile. "But right now, let's go talk to Wade."

Shego nodded, then looked over and immediately put her finger to her lips in the "Shh!" motion. Kim was confused until she saw Shego was sneaking over to where Ron was lying fast asleep. Rufus, awaking first, quickly ran to Shego, chittering angrily. But by smiling and pointing, Shego accurately described silently what she was gonna do to Ron – and Rufus' expression changed to one of anticipation of what was about to happen. Shego leaned close to Ron's ear:

"**_HEY STOPPABLE!" _**

"**AHH!"** Ron was awake with a jolt as Shego and Kim laughed hysterically. Shego returned to Kim, and Kim threw her hand up in a high-five to Shego, which Shego acknowledged – and let the high five turn into a short time where her and her new lover's hands were gripped together. Rufus fell over laughing.

"We're here, Ron," said Kim.

"Actually, you're almost there," said the pilot. "Just hold on for a second."

As the sub entered a cave that suddenly appeared up ahead, Shego turned to Kim. "And yeah, I made the team. And we're undefeated so far – almost all because of me," she grinned. "None of those guys know how to take a hit. I kinda wish Middleton had a Rugby squad. Now _that's_ a contact sport."

"Shego, if you played Rugby, everyone would know Shennen's secret," Kim grinned.

"Okay, you three, stand over those three circles of light and you're on to seeing your computer kid."

Ron, Shego and Kim obliged with the pilot, and three tubes encircled them, portal doors opened above - and once again, they were launched up through a roller coaster ride through the tubes.

They never knew that the pilot or the private sub would never make it back to Big Daddy Brotherson.

* * *

"Once again, that was so totally BADICAL!" Ron screamed as he emerged from the tubes into Wade's room. "Wade, seriously, you have GOT to market that to an amusement park or something!"

Kim froze when she turned her head to find who was laughing at Ron's declaration. "Nah, Ron, that ride would be a little too long for most people. Oh, hey Kim."

Shego looked at Kim – and grinned devilishly. She pushed Kim's slack-jawed mouth shut. "It's okay, Kimmie – Wade won't bite."

Shego's voice snapped Kim out of her trance. She quickly went into Kim Mode. "Oh, jeezus, sorry – Wade, last time during the Diablo incident, he used a brain tap machine on my Dad. What's every possible modification one could make to such a machine – with a focus on the area of a singular massive global deployment, if you want me to be specific?"

"Uh, hold on, I'll check," said Wade. "It's gonna take a while, though."

"Now there's a surprise," Ron mumbled.

"What exactly are you wondering, Kim?" Shego asked her.

Kim looked deep into her eyes – eyes she'd known forever, but which seemed much different to her now that she knew for certain she was in love with the woman whose face they were part of. "I think I know how Drakken got everybody to forget everything about who Shego was, post Diablo-incident ruling."

**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN**


	14. Chapter 14

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"Huh?" What do you think Drakken did?" asked a stunned Shego.

"I don't know, exactly, but I'm willing to bet it had something to do with the brain tap machine."

"So what do we do while we're waiting?" asked Ron. "Again?"

"No, actually, why don't we just get some rest," said Kim. "My personal training facility's near here?"

"Yep," said Wade. "I can send you up there if you want. It hasn't been discovered yet."

"Yeah, send me and Shego up there – Ron, too, unless he doesn't wanna come along."

"Actually, I'll just stay here to rest," said Ron. "That tube ride is fun, but it does a number on the stomach after one too many times."

"Fine with me," said Wade – and Kim and Shego stepped back into the tubes.

* * *

"So, why'd we come up here?" asked Shego. 

"Two things – first:" Kim walked over to a button on the side wall that Shego had never seen before. Pressing it caused the wall to slide out of the way – revealing a massive closet filled to the brim.

"So _that's_ where you keep all those excess clothes," Shego said. "I may have just confessed to falling in love with you a little earlier, but I'll never say you have a good sense of style, Kimmie."

"Ah hah hah – perhaps you'd like it if I wore this?" Kim asked. "I'm not sure if it fits you or not, but I think it might."

The outfit she pulled out of the closet made Shego's jaw drop: A green and black jumpsuit. Tied to the hanger were black and green clawed gloves, and black and green boots.

"Wha – how did you get that?" asked Shego.

"You remember when Drakken put those mind control chips on us?"

"Oh yes – I remember - and not too fondly…"

"Well, I kept the jumpsuit he forced me to wear – wish I coulda' saved the apron. You looked cute in it."

"Don't test our relationship already, Kimmie…" Shego hissed. "But I am flattered you kept the suit."

"I thought it'd be appropriate for when Shego makes her return to the national spotlight," Kim winked.

"Right. And what are you gonna wear?" asked Shego.

Kim swept aside the entire rack of tops in the closet and placed her hand on a palm scanner, activating a sliding vertical door that opened to reveal a sleek white suit with sky blue stripes and accents - complete with white boots and a sky blue utility belt. "The new and improved Battle Suit."

"What makes it new and improved?" asked Shego – then she noticed a small ring in a baggie on the hanger. "Hey, that doesn't happen to be…"

Kim smirked. "We found a way to integrate the Centurion Project into the suit's circuitry. And since after that Halloween incident the Centurion Project's funding was cut, the makers of it let us have it – secretly, of course. Oh, don't worry, Shego," Kim laughed at Shego's concerned face. "I know how to use this stuff this time. I've had plenty of practice in the very place that we're standing in right now."

Shego shook her head. "No, Kim. Don't use the Centurion Project. Leave the ring at home."

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause you look sexier in just the Battle Suit," Shego said, snatching the Centurion Project out of her hands, sticking it back in the baggie, putting the hanger back in the closet – then turning around and stealing a kiss from Kim. "If there's one thing I know about fighting, it's how to look good doing so."

Kim snickered. "You got a point there. Let's go change."

Seconds later, Shego emerged, relieved to be back in her old jumpsuit. She looked over as Kim came out in the Battle Suit. "See?" Shego smiled. "You look better in that than you did in all of that Centurion Project Armour," Shego grinned. "Too bad the colours you chose for that suit are a little off…"

"Oh, I thought about a green one, but green doesn't work with sky blue," Kim said, pointing at the stripes on the suit.

"Ya' ever think about changing the sky blue to black?"

"Not once." Kim grinned.

Suddenly, the screen on the wall filled with Ron's face. "Kim! Shego! Ya' gotta get over here – NOW!"

"On our way!" said Kim.

* * *

"What's the sitch?" asked Kim, as soon as she and Shego were back in Wade's room. "Oh, wow, I haven't said that in a while…" 

"That sub you took back here! It exploded in the Harbor!" said Wade, pointing at the TV screen.

"_A private submarine registered to a top government official, Dr. Betty Director, exploded in Middleton Harbor just an hour ago. The culprit was not found, but authorities believe it to be another attack by the fugitive suspected international terrorist team of Kim Possible and Shego. This is believed to be the second assassination of a top government official by this duo. According to eyewitness accounts of the size, duration, and intensity of the explosion, it was determined there was simply no way that anything could have survived it."_

"She's _DEAD?"_ Kim screamed. "Betty's _DEAD?"_

"Shhh- keep your voice down, KP!" Ron warned.

Wade laughed. "Nah – Mom's at work right now, Ron."

"First she has GJ kill Will, now _this?" _Kim shrieked, burying her head in Shego's chest.

"Waitaminute – "Kill Will?" What are you talking about?" asked Shego.

"When I broke out of prison, there were GJ agents in the woods, trying to fool me into thinking they were police officers sent to catch me. Then Will Du came out of the woods behind me and tried to warn me about me being a terrorist or something – but someone took him out before he could say everything."

"Well, that explains the "government agent who was visiting friends…" Wade cut in.

"Huh?" asked Kim.

"When you broke out – the news reported, quote, "The bodies of two K-9s released after her, and the body of a top Government agent who was visiting colleagues who worked at the Prison were found not far from the woods in which she was spotted running," unquote" replied Wade.

"I only knocked the dogs out!" Kim screamed. "But Betty – she – oh, Jesus – she was working with Drakken. I know she was! And Will coming to warn me must not have been something Drakken liked, so he had her killed – and now the new GJ head is cooperating with Drakken, too!"

"So, waitaminute, back up – the government's been working with the enemy the whole time?"

"Isn't that always the case?" Shego huffed.

"Who knew those government types intimidated so easy?" Ron quipped, crossing his arms.

"Oh, please, Ron – I scared government agents when I was thought of as a hero," Kim scoffed.

"I tried to tell you back then: Being a hero wasn't worth it, Kimmie…" Shego shook her head.

"I thought you were just trying to undermine my belief in justice," Kim sniped.

" ...Ok, maybe I was, but I had a point!" Shego shot back. "Anyway, you've convinced me otherwise."

"So... now we're the "bad guys"...but -- the government's working with the _real_ bad guys, so...ugh...I'm so confused...why can't people just pick a side and stay there?" Ron whined. Rufus popped up on his shoulder and chittered an agreeing "Yeah!", shaking his little paw in frustration.

"What? You mean make it simple? HAH!" Shego laughed. "Yeah, see – that's when the stories start to suck."

"She's right – _Zorpox…"_ Wade laughed.

"Hey, we're not bringing up me going evil now!" said Ron. "It was a one-time thing and I am NOT about to do that again anytime soon!"

"I hope not," said Kim. "We've already had more people switching sides than John Kerry's sandals."

"Besides, _Wade_ – that costume was hideously atrocious!" said Ron. "I may utterly lack a sense of style, but I can say that with confidence!"

"Aw, that hurts, Ron…" said Wade, moving his hand away from a button.

"Hey – what's that button do?" asked Ron, pointing.

"Oh, nothing – it would've just opened the door to your special Battle Suit that I secretly worked with your Sensei and that Yori girl from that secret ninja school you went to in Yamanouchi, Japan to develop," said Wade. "But, you apparently don't like my sewing talents, so, I guess…no suit for you."

"What? I finally get a super suit, and now you jank me? Aw, Wade, I'm sorry. Your sewing skills are excellent!" Ron backpedaled. "I mean, I'm _sure_ that chafing was supposed to happen! Yeah, that's it!"

"O-kay…too much info," Kim winced.

"You're lucky, Ron." Wade pressed the button. Behind them, right next to the tubes, a sliding vertical door opened. Within was a sleek, all-black Battle Suit, the stripes and accents a slightly lighter black. The utility belt accompanying it was also a sleek all-black affair.

"Now there's something you couldn't even find a book on in Jinbocho! Nice goin', Wade!" said Ron.

"Yeah, nice, nerdlinger – now, if only part of that had been green…" said Shego.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Let it go, Shego…"

"What? I'm just saying…"

"Um – where do I change?" Ron asked.

"Bathroom right across the hall," Wade thumbed.

"Thanks," said Ron, leaving the room. Minutes later, he returned. "Not too bad – fits like a charm! And them's some nasty-lookin' shurikens in the belt there!" He took out a tiny bamboo stick. "Hey, why do I have a tinny twig o' bamb-OW!" he cried as he hit a button and the stick expanded into a full bo staff, which ended up smacking him right in the nose. "All right, Wade! I'm likin' this Battle Suit already! Except for the nose injury part..."

"Wade, any luck on that search for brain tap machine modifications?" Kim asked.

"Hold on – lemme check..." Wade typed some more. "Brain Switch machine – no, seen that… Brain Cell Eraser – no…Cerebral Liquifier? Ew - no…lesee…Memory, memory…" He stopped, gasping.

"What?" asked Shego.

"I think I found it!" said Wade.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, this is definitely it…"

"WHAT?" asked Kim and Shego in unison.

"Whoah – ease down, jeez…" He turned the computer screen towards them. "Memory Modifier."

Shego gasped when she saw the picture on the monitor. "That's what he used!"

"You positive?" asked Kim.

"Yes. I. Am." Shego growled.

"But I don't understand – it says here if it's used to do a large-scale coverage like what Drakken would've had to do to get everyone to forget about the Shego after the trial, he could only use it once!" said Wade. "Why didn't he just use it to give amnesia to everyone in the world, then take it over?"

"Uh, Wade – this is _Drakken_ we're talking about – I mean, the guy is all about missteps!" said Ron.

"Sidekick's got a point…" Shego noted.

"_Hold on – we're getting some breaking news here…"Due to the recent incident involving the death of government official Betty Director, Middleton Police working with the FBI have taken the parents of the fugitive and suspected international terrorist Kim Possible in for questioning regarding their daughter's whereabouts. Also taken in for questioning today were Kim Possible's friend Monique, and the parents of both Ron Stoppable, Ms. Possible's known best friend and former mission partner, and Wade Load, the super-genius child prodigy who was the liaison for Ms. Possible before her arrest over the murder case of her foe Professor Dementor. All the arrested are being held as material witnesses. And in Go City today, police arrested the members of superhero group Team Go - the brothers of Kim Possible's suspected partner, Shego – but released them when it was discovered they disavowed Shego years ago." _

"**_WHAT?"_** shrieked everybody in Wade's room at once.

"_Hold on – more breaking news – ladies and gentlemen, it appears that thanks to an anonymous tip, the location of Kim Possible's hiding place has been discovered. Authorities are en route to the landfill on the edge of Middleton suspected to hide the entrance to Ms. Possible's operations base right now. Anyone who is within the area are warned to leave now, or be forcibly removed from the premises."_

"Oh, you have GOT to be fucking kidding me!" Ron screamed.

"Defend the fort?" Kim asked Shego.

"Oh, yeah!" the raven-haired woman responded, green flames bursting over her hands.

"Ron, coming with?" Kim asked.

"Right behind you, KP!" Ron glared.

"Send us over, Wade," Kim barked.

"Gotcha!" Wade acknowledged.

* * *

"Oh, this is absolutely fabulous!" cackled Dr. Drakken, watching the same TV channel as Wade was. "And Eddie and his boys haven't even started with their thing yet! Oh, what a glorious defeat I'm about to achieve!" he gloated. "Isn't that right, my…material witnesses?" he looked over his shoulder. 

His gaze was set on the cage high against the roof – which held all of the Possibles, the Stoppables, Monique, and Wade's mother. Monique was furious. "You let us out of here, you blue-skinned freak!"

"Careful!" a voice that made Monique gasp called out.

Tara emerged from the shadows with the dogs Kara & Fang – both looking very agitated. "I haven't fed my babies yet this morning. They're hungry."

**END CHAPTER FOURTEEN**


	15. Chapter 15

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"T – Tara?" gasped Monique, her mouth slackjawed in horror.

"Oh, hey Monique." Tara said it casually, as if it were a just a bump in the hallway at school.

"Meet Kara and Fang," Drakken motioned to the dogs. "Trained – no, _very well trained_ – to keep their victims alive for the longest amount of time possible while they feast on them. It provides a most exquisite torture – quite wonderful to watch, actually."

"Why don't you just shoot us like you did Bonnie?" Monique snarled.

"Hmm. Okay." In milliseconds, the gun was aimed. **_BANG!_ **

The dogs' ears perked up. Gunshots usually meant a meal was coming.

After a moment, Monique opened her eyes. "Y – you didn't shoot me? Then w – who-" A figure suddenly doubled over beside her, clutching their abdomen: Wade's mother. "Mrs. Load!"

"I'd get a grip on the bars, if I were you," Drakken cackled. "Things are about to, mmm…drop?"

With that, he pulled a lever nearby, and the bottom of the cage dropped open. Everyone clung to the bars for dear life - except Wade's mother. Screaming in terror, she fell to the ground below before either Monique or the Tweebs could throw out a free hand in an attempt to catch her. "MRS. LOAD!" all three of them screamed at the same time. Helplessly, they watched her futilely struggle to get to her knees.

"Not yet," Tara sternly warned the dogs.

The dogs licked their chops. Hungry they may have been, their training was impeccable.

Drakken pushed the lever back. The bottom of the cage began to close.

"Don't leave a mess," commanded Tara, looking at Fang especially. Amazingly, under the girl's intensely furious glare, Fang's ears actually flattened against its head in fear and the dog whined.

The bottom of the cage closed and locked with a resonating **_CLICK_**.

"Now."

The dogs charged – and amidst the screams, ripping, gurgling, crunching, and chewing, all the remaining captives could do was nothing - nothing but avert their eyes, cover their ears, and wait.

* * *

"You sure you know your Monkey Kung Fu, Ron?" Shego asked him as they emerged from the tubes into the training facility. 

"Oh, trust me – it comes and goes, but I can assure you, it's come this time," he growled.

"Over here!" cried Kim, racing to a door on the far side of the massive room. Inside the door was an elevator with a car big enough to hold a small yacht. "This'll take us topside, let us look out and see the size of the force that we're gonna be up against - without letting any of them spot us at all."

"Okay, Kim? You and Shego are suspected international terrorists. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're gonna have the damn National Guard out there, surrounding the place," said Ron.

"Only the National Guard?" Shego asked, raising an eyebrow. "Damn. I was hoping for an even match."

* * *

It began as a low rumble. 

Soon it was a definite rumble.

Then it was a full-on roar as the vehicles came down the street. First, it was the motorcycle police. Then, the standard police cars and trucks. Next came the Urban Assault Vehicles and the black armoured vans, loaded up with SWAT officers decked out in full riot gear and packing submachine guns. And behind them, the big guns of the National Guard – green armoured vans, armoured Humvees, the green trucks – all that was missing were the tanks and mobile missile silos. Every National Guard soldier part of the operation carried their standard M16 carbine assault rifles. It was quite an impressive show of force.

And all it was intended for just 2 people.

"Jesus, Sarge – ya' think this is a mite overkill? Sir?" Private Cole asked as they sped to their target.

"Son, lemme tell ya' somethin' about our enemy:" responded Sargeant Warburton. "I've seen Kim Possible floor fifty men in one sitting with my own eyes. And that Shego woman – why, she's even better than Ms. Possible. Personally, if you ask me, I'd say that the force we're bringing is underkill."

"We've reached the destination, Sir!" another grunt yelled.

"Good! Now, 7th and 8th units, get your men in there with the police and SWAT units as a preliminary force!" Sergeant Warburton hollered. "I know that's not standard procedure, but this is Kim Possible and Shego! We can't afford to take any chances!"

"Sir!"

* * *

Kim, Shego, and Ron reached topside. "Yep. National Guard. Just like I thought," said Ron, peering out. "Though it looks like they've only sent a few in with the police and SWAT team at this point." 

Shego looked at the forces surrounding them. "No tanks?" she grumbled. "How insulting,"

"Shego, your ego wouldn't be satisfied if they had 50 tanks out there," Kim smiled.

"What's with the testing me all of a sudden?" Shego asked her. Kim just laughed in reponse.

"Show ourselves?" asked Ron.

"Enh. Why the hell not?" shrugged Shego.

Kim pressed a button, and the door slid open. "Activate the shield on the suit, just in case. Shego, stick close to me, since you don't have a shield of your own."

"I can do that," Shego grinned, staring at Kim's ass; licking her lips with that predatory glint in her eyes.

As soon as they walked out, there was the unmistakable CHIKCHIKCHIKCHIKCHIK of many guns being armed. **"FREEZE!" **the Middleton police chief yelled through the bullhorn he had in his hands.

"I'M INNOCENT!" Kim screamed. "I HAVEN'T KILLED ANYONE! IT'S DR. DRAKKEN WHO'S BEHIND ALL OF THIS!"

"SURE - SO WHY ARE YOU STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO SHEGO?" the police chief asked.

"SHE'S BEEN BETRAYED AND SET UP JUST LIKE I'VE BEEN! SHE'S ON OUR SIDE!"

"WE ARE NOT ON YOUR SIDE, MS. POSSIBLE! YOU CAN EITHER COME QUIETLY – OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO USE FORCE!" the police chief told them.

"THEN USE FORCE! WE'RE NOT INTIMIDATED! AND I CAN TELL YOU FOR CERTAINTY – I AM **_NOT_** GOING TO PRISON FOR SOME CRIMES THAT **I DID NOT COMMIT!**" Kim shrieked. "Get ready to dodge a _lot _of bullets, guys," she offhandedly warned Kim and Shego.

"We're ready," said Ron. Shego gave a thumbs up to show she was on board, too.

"**OPEN FIRE!" **the police chief ordered.

Kim, Shego, and Ron flipped, jumped, and twirled in every direction like madmen as the officers and soldiers opened fire with every authorized weapon they had available. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! **_BLAM!_ **Rounds from 9mm pistols mixed with the roar of the shells fired from double-barreled shotguns by the police. RATATATATATATA! The whistle of thousands of bullets flying through the air filled everyone's ears as the submachine gun fire of the SWAT team overlapped with the assault rifles being unloaded by the National Guard soldiers. **BOOM! **Smoke poured into the air and the ground shook tremendously as bazooka fire cascaded down upon the "junkyard" from every angle like mortar rounds.

"**HOLD YOUR FIRE!"** The smoke was so thick on all sides; impossible to see anything behind it.

But behind it, there were still 3 souls ready for more battle. However, as Kim looked on through the smoke with the Battle Suit's drop-down visual scanners, something was missing - and it bothered her.

Greatly.

"Where the hell are the GJ forces?"

Then it hit her. Of course! Drakken was working with GJ. Why would they show up?

"WHERE'D THEY GO?" yelled one of the police officers as everyone searched the thick cloud of smoke with their guns drawn and ready to fire at the first sign of movement.

Suddenly, there was a faint SCHING! of steel from within the cloud.

"You hear that?"

"Shh!"

_SCHING!_

"THEY'RE THERE! FIRE! FI-"

_SCHINGSCHINGSCHINGSCHINGSCHING! _Before anybody could fire, a flurry of shurikens shot out from the smoke in every direction and sliced right through the barrel of every gun that was visible. "HOLY-!" a cop cried, nearly dropping his pistol as the 9mm was shredded down to a paltry 1mm.

"Bazookas! Bring the bazookas forward! Let the National Guard handle this now!" went up the cry from Police chief. The police and SWAT officers quickly fell back to their vehicles as the rest of the soldiers poured out of their transports and swarmed around the "landfill."

Then a massive green glow penetrated the smoke. "What's that?" one of the soldiers pointed.

He was answered when a massive blast of concentrated green energy came screaming out of the smoke and slammed into the ground right next to him, sending him and the twenty soldiers around him airborne and destroying five bazooka launchers. Almost instantaneously, more blasts of concentrated green energy hurtled down into the front lines, rendering all the bazookas destroyed and sending many a soldier airborne. Three more blasts flew up into the air, and took out the tail rotors of the three choppers in the sky overhead, the pilots and soldiers inside them all bailing before the helicopters hit the ground and exploded in 3 massive fireballs. "Jesus Christ in Santa Monica!" exclaimed Private Cole as he watched the mayhem play out in front of him. "All a' this from just 3 people? We're undermanned!"

The cloud of smoke was still nowhere near diminishing.

"Who cares if you can't see 'em in the smoke – **FIRE! FIRE AT WILL!"** bellowed Sergeant Warburton – and the land erupted once again with the roar of multiple M16s spitting out bullet after bullet after bullet into the smoke cloud. **"1ST & 2ND UNITS, PREPARE TO STORM THE PLACE!"**

As the shields from the Battle Suits kept the bullets from ever hitting them, Shego – who was behind Kim, safe behind her shield, sneered as she saw two groups of soldiers advance towards the "junkyard". "Finally, I can actually do some real fighting!"

"Ron, get ready! They're moving in!" Kim told him.

"Yeah, I see, I see!" Ron acknowledged.

"**MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"** Sergeant Warburton barked as the 1st and 2nd units ran forward on both sides of the position of their 3 targets. **"FRONT LINES, GIVE US SOME COVER FIRE!"**

"Here they come!" cried Ron. The Battle Suit shields went down. Shego fired up her green flames.

When the soldiers finally reached them, it was a blur of fists and boots as Kim, Shego, and Ron moved with ferocious speed against their attackers. Knocking the guns out of their hands, Shego proceeded to fire a few green energy blasts at the soldiers surrounding her, flooring them for a good long time. Kim kicked away all the rifles of the soldiers who swarmed her, and with a few blistering punches and uppercuts, had them all on the ground, knocked out cold for a good while. Ron wasn't as efficient as his counterparts, but he still succeeded in disarming his opponents. He then flattened them all with a series of unorthodox moves that, while not delivered with the same speed and preciseness as Kim and Shego delivered their blows, were still incredibly fast and insanely hard for the receiving end to predict.

"KIM, BEHIND YOU!" Shego screamed as more soldiers appeared behind Kim. Kim turned, sent their guns flying, and with a few flips and spin-kicks, had them out cold. She landed daintily on her feet, and reverted back to fighting stance, ready for any more soldiers that appeared.

Shego felt hands on her shoulder – and threw the solider over her back, spinning around as she did and brought a vicious set of scissor kicks down upon the new group of grunts around her, rendering them KO'd.A couple more grunts tried to jump her, but Shego simply slid on her back between their legs, got up, and kicked them in their Home Entertainment Systems. They dropped like stones, screaming in pain. "Men…" Shego huffed, and ran off to see if Kim was okay.

Ron caught the scent of people approaching, and looked around. Finding what he needed, he ran at a corner, jumped up, and pushed off into a backflip, bringing out his bamboo bo staff and swinging it down on the heads of the soldiers behind him, sending them into lights out. The other soldiers opened fire on him, but he simply activated the shield on his battle suit and kept moving. He somersaulted over two soldiers, knocked them out, then hopped over and knocked the heads of another two soldiers together. A quick swing of the bo staff whipped the M16s away from their owners, and another few swings sent the soldiers crashing into the ground, all of them in sleepland for a long time. He ran off to regroup with Kim and Shego.

* * *

"Wow – who knew our son could kick so much ass?" asked Mrs. Stoppable, watching the TV Drakken was watching from the cage. 

"That's my boy…" Mr. Stoppable smiled.

"Shut up!" Drakken scowled at them. He turned back and watched the TV in annoyance. "Blast! They're going faster than I thought they would!" He grabbed a communicator headset. "Eddie! You're on!"

"'_Bout time, Cuz! Seriously!"_

Drakken grinned and rubbed his hands as over the speaker came the distinct roar of a monster truck engine starting up.

**END CHAPTER FIFTEEN**


	16. Chapter 16

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE THINK OF USING UP ALL THEIR GRENADES _BEFORE _YOU USED UP ALL OF YOUR BAZOOKAS?" bellowed an exasperated Sergeant Warburton.

_"__We don't know, Sir!"_ came the response from Unit Eight's Lieutenant. _"Heat of the battle?"_

"Enh, it's not that big of a deal, soldier. You did your best. But next time – think a little better?"

_"Sir!"_

* * *

"Shego! Are you okay?" asked Kim as Shego ran towards her position under the heavy cover fire that was still being provided for the 1st and 2nd Units, despite that everyone in those Units were now lying on the ground, all of them knocked out cold. She let the Battle Suit's shield down temporarily so Shego could pass through to her, then re-activated it once Shego wrapped her arms around her waist tightly. "You're not hurt?" she asked Shego again, her voice full of worried care. "They didn't hit you at all?" 

"Kimmie, I'm the 2nd most dangerous woman in the world," Shego said. "They never even touched me." Kim tilted her head, giving the look Shego knew all too well, for having done it herself to Drakken more times than she could count. "Alright," Shego broke down. "So one of 'em grabbed my shoulders. But that's as far as they got, I swear!" She ran her fingers through Kim's hair. "Trust me on this one, Kimmie-cakes. I used to be a superhero. I've dodged more bullets than this in a Port-A-Potty."

"Er…why?" asked Kim, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know about that villain, Pumpkin…"

* * *

**"****HOLD YOUR FIRE! ALL UNITS, HOLD YOUR FIRE!" **yelled Sergeant Warburton. 

It took a second or two, but the silence that suddenly followed what had been a near half-hour din of M16 fire caught everyone off guard. "What is it, Sarge?" Private Cole asked. "Sir?"

"I don't know, son," responded the Sergeant. "Soldier's instinct, I guess. Somethin' smells fishy here."

"Maybe it's the fish in the landfill, Sir."

"Hmm…You may be right, son. But I'm still not going to resume fire just yet."

"Why not, Sir?"

"They're regrouping. We can catch 'em with their pants down." Sergeant Warburton turned to his radio man. "TELL ANYONE WHO'S BEEN LEFT ALIVE IN THE 1ST AND 2ND UNITS THAT WE'RE ABORTING THE FORWARD ASSAULT! FALL BACK TO THEIR ORIGINAL POSITIONS!"

"Sir!" the command was acknowledged with a salute.

"GET THE POLICE CHIEF ON THE LINE! TELL HIM TO GET ALL HIS MEN THE HELL OUT OF HERE! TELL ALL UNITS TO PREPARE THEIR MK19-3'S! WHEN THE POLICE HAVE CLEARED THE AREA, ALL UNITS FALL BACK AND PREPARE TO FIRE ON MY ORDERS!"

"SIR!" The second soldier in line at the radio console saluted and quickly began carrying out the order.

* * *

_"__Lieutenant Sullivan! Lieutenant Storms! Do you copy? Over!" _

Lieutenant Sullivan, head of the 1st Unit, had barely come to when the voice cut through the static.

_"__Lieutenant Sullivan! Lieutenant Storms! Do you copy? Repeat – do you copy? Over!"_

"Lieutenant Sullivan here! I copy, over!" the Lieutenant hastily answered. She groaned, clutching her jaw where Kim Possible's boot had connected with it. She checked her weapons. Her grenades were gone. Her M16 lay on the ground, the barrel damaged beyond any quick repair in the heat of battle.

_"__Lieutenant Sullivan, 1st and 2nd Units have been ordered to abort the forward assault on the target! You are commanded to collect all survivors in your Unit and fall back to your original positions! Over!"_

"Lieutenant Sullivan – orders acknowledged! Collecting survivors and falling back! Over and out!" When the radio clicked off, she sighed. "Aw, shit – so they're bringing in the heavy artillery after all…"

* * *

"Waitaminute –" Shego let go of Kim and cocked her head to one side, listening. "You hear that?" 

"What? I don't hear anything," said Kim.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Shego, looking around nervously.

"Shego, what – the gunfire!" Kim gasped.

"Yeah –" said Shego. "Either we're about to be ambushed, or they're about to fire everything at us – well…again – and of course, everything that they have left, that is..."

"KP!" Someone tapped Kim on the shoulders. Instinctually, she grabbed the arm and flipped whoever it was over her back and onto the ground in front of her – where she was about to deliver a knocknout punch when Ron threw his hands up in protest. "Whoahwhoahwhoahwhoah! KP! Chill out! Chill, girl!"

"Ron, goddammit – don't do that again!" Kim hissed.

"Sorry – I just wanted to tell you the pigs are packin'!" said Ron.

"The pigs are packin'?" Shego asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kim whirled around and activated the Battle Suit's long-range sensors. She quickly spotted the line of police and SWAT vehicles, hightailing it out of the combat area. "The police, Shego. They're leaving."

"Question – why?" asked Ron.

"Shit…" Shego muttered. "I think I know what's goin' on."

"What?" queried Kim.

"Check right below us. Are the soldiers that we all KO'd poppin' off back to the main Army line?"

Kim peered out over their hiding place. Just as Shego asked, the soldiers were retreating. "Yeah. Why?"

"Okay – once the cops are gone, the Army's gonna drop back all their units and bring out the heavy guns. Probably start with their MK19-3's, then tack on a few buckets of M-29 fire directly at us-"

"Hold on – explain the numbers, please – some people don't know much about the military," Ron cut in.

"MK19-3: 40mm Grenade Machine Gun," Kim started before Shego could respond. "Capable of firing 350 grenades per minute and is effective to ranges of over 2200 meters. M-29: 81mm mortars."

"Nice, Kimmie – very nice…" Shego grinned.

"I do my research," Kim grinned back.

"Sooo, wait – in essence, they're just wasting their time and ammo?" asked Ron. "I mean, didn't Wade build this place and all of its hologram electronics to withstand like twenty daily nuclear attacks over the course of two whole weeks?"

"Ten daily nuclear attacks, actually," Kim corrected. "And yeah, he did. However, the Battle Suits' shields can't sustain more than a day's worth of even light heavy artillery fire."

"Shit…so, we're basically stuck here?" asked Ron.

"Yes, it would appear we are under siege," Shego grumbled. "Think we should duck back into the training facility? I mean, isn't the door to it like right behind us?"

Kim whirled around, scanning the area with her Battle Suit's sensors. "Shego! You're right!" Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Yeah…yes! C'mon! Duck back inside! I got an idea!"

"Huh? Kimmie!" Shego huffed as Kim disappeared behind the secret entrance. Ron dove in, and Shego followed, quickly shutting it behind her. She stayed silent while they took the elevator back down to the main area of the training facility. "Okay, Kimmie – what exactly do you have in mind?" she then asked.

"Kim?" Wade's face appeared on the giant screen on the back wall. "Kim? You guys okay?"

"Hold a tic – why haven't the police stormed your house yet, Wade?" Ron asked.

"Who says they haven't?" Wade grinned.

"We're fine, Wade – stay low for now," said Kim. "The army's got us under siege, but I have a plan to end that. Ron, can you go back up top, tell us when they start to pull back their positions?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ron answered, running back to the room with the elevator shaft in it.

"I'll notify you if anything weird comes up here!" Wade gave a thumbs up & the screen went blank.

Kim turned to Shego. "Look, this probably isn't the best way to do this, but it's the only way I think we can break past the siege, Shego. Can you change back to your black tank top and green shorts real quick?"

"Kim, what –" Shego began, then it dawned on her. "Kimmie – no! No! You can't do that! "Not after what you told me!" she protested. "I won't let you do it, Kimmie! I won't let you turn into me!"

"Shego, _LISTEN TO ME!"_ Kim shook her lover's shoulders violently. "IT'S TOO LATE! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY! WE CAN'T SAVE OURSELVES USING ANY OTHER METHOD!"

"NO! IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!" Shego shouted. "WE CAN STILL SAVE US– WE CAN STILL S-"

**"****SHEGO!"** Kim bellowed. She grabbed Shego's face and looked directly into those deep eyes she'd come to love so much. She kept that face, staring into Shego's eyes intensely, trying to get her to see.

Eventually, Shego broke down, crying, and embraced Kim's legs tightly. "Please, Kim – there has to be another way… I'm back to being good now. I don't want to lose another person like I lost my family!"

"Shego…" Kim picked the woman's arms away from her legs, pulled Shego up, and wrapped the raven-haired woman's arms around her waist. She didn't care if Ron saw as she drew Shego's lips against hers, then played with the pale-skinned woman's hair after the kiss was over. "I promise you, I won't leave you. But it's not too late to save _my_ family. Ron's family. My friend. Wade's family… Unfortunately, this is the only way I think we'll be able to do so." She put her finger to Shego's trembling lower lip. "Shhh… I'll make them take you with me. Ron, too I guess." She smiled at Shego's pleading face. "Shego - I promise upon my life, I won't let them take you from me. Trust me on this one – please..."

Shego, who had been shaking her head, stopped, dropping her head with a sigh. "Alright…"

"May I inquire just what's going on?" asked Ron, peeking back into the room, highly confused.

"Just go back and play scout, Ron!" Kim shouted.

"Alright, alright! I'm going! I'm going!" Ron mumbled. "You're startin' to sound like her now…"

* * *

_"__Over and out!"_

"Sir!" The radio man turned to Sergeant Warburton. "All Units have fallen back to the line!"

"Casualties?" asked Sergeant Warburton.

"Units 1 and 2, Sergeant Warburton wishes for a casualty report, over!"

The radio crackled with static for a moment. _"Lieutenant Sullivan, 1st Unit! We have suffered zero casualties in the forward assault! Over!"_

"Copy that, Lieutenant Sullivan. Over and out!" The radio man reported to Sergeant Warburton. "Sergeant! 1st Unit reports zero casualties, Sir!"

"2nd Unit?" the Sergeant asked.

_"__Lieutenant Storms, 2nd Unit! Negative on casualties! Repeat, we have zero casualties! Over!"_

"Copy that loud and clear, Lieutenant Storms. Over and out!" The radio man turned to Sergeant Warburton again. "2nd Unit also reports zero casualties, Sir!"

"Really?" Sergeant Warburton scratched his chin. "Odd…"

"Sir?" asked Private Cole.

"Nah – it's nothin'," the Sergeant mumbled to himself.

"What's nothin', Sir?" Private Cole inquired again.

"Yeah – nothin'…"

"Sir?" asked Private Cole once more.

Sergeant Warburton ignored him. **"ALL UNITS, FALL BACK TO POSITION AND PREPARE TO FIRE MK19-3'S ON MY ORDER! READY A FEW MORTAR ROUNDS TO ACCOMPANY!"**

* * *

"Kim! They're droppin' back!" Ron yelled down to her as he saw the Army vehicles hit Reverse. 

"Shego! You finished?" asked Kim, knocking on the dressing room door.

"Yup – all dressed," Shego said, emerging from the dressing room. Her somber face had not faded. "Kim, please – I beg you, dear god – there has to be another way…"

"No, Shego." Kim shook her head. "I'm sorry, but – there isn't."

Shego sighed. "All right – let's go…"

* * *

**_"_****_FIRE!"_**

The silence after the din of the M16's seemed to scream in agony as the din of the MK19-3's roared into existence. Grenade after grenade hurtled towards its target, exploding with one tremendous **_BOOM!_** after another that rocked the ground several times over. Explosion after explosion pummeled the landfill. Smoke rose in thick clouds. Dust was thrown up along with the smoke. It all combined to make for one hell of a filter for the light of the sun to shine through. **_BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!_** A row of grenades poured down from the sky and seemed to devastate the areas they hit with vicious precision.

A few short whistles were followed by massive explosions as the 81mm mortars plowed into the ground, exploding with devastating force. As much a beating Wade's facility was designed to take, it still shook.

* * *

"I BELIEVE THEY'VE STARTED FIRING AT US!" Ron yelled down as explosion after explosion filled the inside of the training facility with a noise not unlike 4 million gallons of rain washing over the roof. 

"Uh, yeah - no shit, Sherlock..." Shego grumbled.

* * *

**_BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!_** More grenades slammed into the disguised bunker. Were anyone to step outside into it, they would find the most intense heat. 

Suddenly, Private Cole, watching through his binoculars, spotted movement. "Sir! I see someone! It looks like – SIR! THEY'VE GOT A CIVILIAN HOSTAGE WITH THEM!"

"WHAT?" Sergeant Warburton grabbed the binoculars from the Private and looked in the direction the soldier pointed at. **"ALL UNITS, CEASE FIRE! _CEASE FIRE!_ THEY HAVE BROUGHT OUT A CIVILIAN HOSTAGE! _REPEAT – CEASE FIRE! THEY HAVE A CIVILIAN HOSTAGE!"_**

The new din of the mortar rounds and rapid-fire grenade attacks ended immediately. After the last few explosions disappeared, Kim came into view – her Battle Suit shield up – but holding Shego – wearing the black tank top and green shorts – against her, with what looked like a very sharp object against the pale-skinned woman's neck. Shego looked genuinely terrified. Kim was impressed. She turned on the amplification system of the Battle Suit. **"I HAVE WITH ME HERE MIDDLETON'S NEW LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL FOOTBALL HERO, SHENNEN G. O'REILLEY!" **she yelled. **"LISTEN TO ME, OR I SWEAR, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO DO THE WORST TO HER!"**

* * *

In the cage in Drakken's lair, Mrs. Possible gasped as she watched the new event unfold on the TV Drakken was watching. "Kimmie…no!" 

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Drakken laughed hysterically, the situation even more hilarious to him due to his knowledge of the true identity of "Shennen G. O'Reilley." But if the putzes in the cage were this oblivious, then it made it even funnier to not reveal Shego's identity to them. More hurtful if they discovered it on their own. "So, James –" he turned to Dr. Possible in the cage. "Still think your daughter isn't capable of murder?" He laughed some more, finding the whole thing hilarious.

"Whatever you've got planned, Drew, my daughter will come to her senses!" Dr. Possible snapped.

"Are you sure?" Drakken sneered.

"Positive!" Dr. Possible shot back.

"How positive?"

"100 per – uh…" Dr. Possible stammered

"Not completely, I see!" Drakken just laughed some more. "Oh, this is rich!"

"Our daughter will stop you, Drew," Mrs. Possible glared. "Just watch. You never win."

"Really? I seem to be the one who's winning right now! And by a huge margin, too! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Kim will stop you, you freak!" yelled Tim Possible.

"Yeah, freak – Kim's gonna shut you down! Why can't you learn to give up?" Jim Possible added.

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you, boys…" Drakken growled, beginning to walk back to the lever that dropped the bottom of the cage out. Tim and Jim quickly closed their mouths.

"Tara…" Monique looked at her former friend, now just watching the cage with an evil glare. Below it, the dogs were still feeding, but quieter now that the screams had stopped. "Tara, how could you?"

Tara just grinned. "Sorry, but I'm saving that explanation for when a certain few people get here, Monique."

* * *

The convoy of police and SWAT vehicles was halfway back to the station when about six or so monster trucks appeared up ahead. They were in all the lanes of the highway, completely blocking up the road. 

"HEY, MOVE IT, PUNKS! OR YOU'LL BE UNDER ARREST!" the Police Chief barked at the trucks.

**_FWIPFWIPFWIPFWIPFWIPFWIPFWIPFWIP!_** Dozens of small objects zipped through the air, one lodging itself in at least one of the police or SWAT vehicles.

"What the hell?" asked the Police Chief. He looked down at the object driven into the dashboard. "A monkey wrench? Who the hell throws a monkey wrench at people? I mean, honestly! A monkey w-"

**_BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!_** The Police Chief never had any time to react as all the monkey wrenches exploded, demolishing every single one of the police vehicles.

**END CHAPTER SIXTEEN**


	17. Chapter 17

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Shego was actually trembling. It wasn't an act. Kim, the woman she'd come to love, did in fact have a real blade against her throat. For the first time in long time, Shego felt true terror inside - one the likes of which she'd promised she'd never let herself feel again after that comet struck her house at the tender age of 8 and demolished any chance she ever had of having a normal life.

**"****I'LL SAY IT AGAIN:" **said Kim, her voice amplified by the Battle Suit's amplification system. **"LISTEN TO ME, OR I SWEAR, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO DO THE WORST TO HER!"**

**"****HOLD YOUR FIRE!" **yelled Sergeant Warburton. **"FOR GOD'S SAKE, HOLD YOUR FIRE!"**

**"****YOU ARE HOLDING MY FAMILY, MY BEST FRIEND'S FAMILY, THE MOTHER OF ANOTHER ONE OF MY FRIENDS, AND ANOTHER FRIEND OF MINE HOSTAGE - UNDER THE FOIL OF BEING HELD AS MATERIAL WITNESSES IN THE INVESTIGATION OF A MURDER CASE - ONE THAT I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH, AND AM COMPLETELY INNOCENT IN! IT IS ONLY FAIR THAT I AM ALLOWED TO TAKE A HOSTAGE OF MY OWN IN RETURN!"** Kim shouted. **"LET IT BE KNOWN RON STOPPABLE HERE HAS AGREED TO FIGHT WITH ME - AS HE, TOO, SEES THE INJUSTICE OF HIS FAMILY BEING HELD UNDER FALSE PRETENSES!"** Kim looked at Shego out of the corner of her eye. She turned off the Battle Suit's amplification system. "I'm sorry, Shego…" A single tear rolled down her cheek. "But - it's the only way to save my family. Ron's family. Monique. And Wade's mother. I love you," she sniffed back another tear. "But I love them, too. Please - when this is over…forgive me?"

Shego smiled, her eyes trembling with fear and love. "Do what you have to do, Kimmie. Don't mind me."

Kim smiled back, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "Thank you, Shego. That's all I needed to hear." She turned the amplification system back on, collected herself, then turned back to the National Guard. **"I, ALONG WITH RON, DEMAND THAT EITHER OUR FAMILIES ARE RELEASED UNHARMED, OR THAT YOU TAKE US TO SEE THEM! EITHER WAY, IF ANY ATTEMPT IS MADE TO SEPARATE ME FROM THIS WOMAN WHOSE THROAT I CURRENTLY HAVE A BLADE AGAINST, I _WILL_ CUT IT! AND DON'T THINK ANY OF YOU CAN SNEAK UP ON ME, EITHER!"**

"Get a small jet that can cross the Atlantic over here, ASAP! What?** I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PROPER CHANNELS, I'M SITTING HERE STARING AT A HOSTAGE SITUATION, YOU DIPSHIT! GET A JET OVER HERE _NOW!"_ **Sergeant Warburton slammed the handset of the radio down. "Good god…idiots… Get a Unit out there! Circle her – **but for shit's shake, DON'T LET ANY SOLDIER TRY TO PLAY HERO! **I do _**NOT**_ want a dead civilian hostage on our soil! Understand?"

"Sir!"

**"****I ALSO DEMAND TO TALK TO WHOEVER IS IN CHARGE HERE!"** Kim demanded.

"Guide her over to my position!" Sergeant Warburton demanded.

By the time Kim, Ron, and the Unit surrounding them had inched their way over to Sergeant Warburton, the small plane he had called for arrived, using the road as a runway to land, and stopping just behind the position Kim and Sergeant Warburton were at.. "Uh-oh – it would appear to be we don't have time to talk, Ms. Possible," the Sergeant told her. "We will allow you safe passage to see your loved ones."

"It better be safe passage - Sergeant..." Kim snapped. "Or she dies." Her mind instantly regretted saying it, but her face never changed.

"Of course, Ms. Possible. Let her board the plane!"

Kim walked up the steps into the plane backwards, slowly. She had just reached the top of the steps when it hit her. "Wait…since when the hell did a Sergeant ever get charge of an entire company?"

Shego looked up at Kim, fearful. "K – Kimmie?"

"The Memory Modifier!" Kim suddenly dropped the Battle Suit's shield. "SHEGO! RON! GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S A TRAP! IT ISN'T THE NATIONAL G-" A soldier behind her in the plane grabbed her, almost ripped her hands from Shego completely, and flung her hard into the plane. **"NO! NO! SHEGO!"** Kim yelled, desperately grasping Shego's hand. **"SHEGO!"** But the crowd of soldiers in the plane ran to help their comrade, swarmed over Kim and Shego - and finally managed to wrench their hands out of each other's grip.

**"****KIMMIE!"** Shego yelled. **"NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! _KIMMIE!"_** She turned and green energy flared over her hands as she leaped down to join up with Ron, who was already fighting with soldiers at the bottom of the steps. **"YOU LET HER GO!"** She charged the Sergeant. **_"YOU LET HER GO!"_**

**"IT'S A TRAP!"** Private Cole yelled. **"THAT'S NOT A CIVILIAN HOSTAGE – IT'S SHEGO!"**

"Thank you, Captain Obvious - **_OPEN FIRE!" _**Sergeant Warburton yelled, ducking away to safety.

The M16's instantly roared to life again as Shego and Ron pummeled their way through the soldiers. **_CRACK! POW!_** Shego's blistering footwork flattened an entire row of soldiers. **_SCHWIPSCHWIP!_ **Ron's shurikens rendered another line of M16's useless – then his Monkey Kung Fu left the M16's owners on the ground, out cold. **_FOOM! FOOM!_** Shego hurled massive blasts of her green energy into the crowd of soldiers trying to take them out, clearing a pathway back to the training facility. **"C'MON, RON!"** Shego yelled. **"WE GOTTA GET BACK THERE, AND WE GOTTA DO IT NOW!"**

"YEAH, YEAH!" Ron hollered. He quickly took out his bamboo bo staff as a few soldiers rushed him. **THWACK! THWACK!** He brought the bo staff down with staggering precision, rendering all unconscious, but still alive. "Hmm, yeah – I'd get ice on that, buddy," he quipped down at one of the KO'd soldiers.

In seconds, he'd leaped back to join up with Shego, who fired some more massive bursts of green energy at the soldiers chasing her – sending them flying backwards through the air. They finally returned back to the "landfill." A few more blasts, then Shego dove into the secret entrance with Ron.

* * *

"YES! YES! AH HAH HAH HAH HAH! They finally figured it out! Oh, this is just too much fun!" Drakken cackled as he watched the new events unfold on the TV. 

Behind him, Tara sneered evilly, then turned back to the radar display monitor just behind the TV Drakken was watching - observing the plane that had Kim aboard slowly draw closer to their location.

* * *

"WADE! COME IN!" Shego yelled as she rushed into the training facility, her voice on the verge of snapping from the worry etched into it. "COME IN! **_NOW, GODDAMMIT! NOW!"_**

Wade quickly appeared on the giant screen. "Shego?"

"THAT'S NOT THE NATIONAL GUARD OUT THERE! IT'S ANOTHER ONE OF DRAKKEN'S TRICKS! JUST TELL ME WHERE THAT PLANE THEY TOOK HER IN IS HEADING!"

* * *

**"****PUMMEL THE PLACE!"** Sergeant Warburton yelled. Instantly, the land erupted into a valley of explosions as MK16-3's and 81mm mortars once again began raining down upon the facility in buckets.

* * *

"AND **_HURRY!"_** Shego screamed as the explosions began rattling the place from above. 

Wade was already typing away. "Hold on – I'm hacking into the Top Secret – Level 6 files-"

"Level 6?" Ron asked, stunned, as he came into the room. "You never hack that far!"

"Desperate times, Ron. I thought Kim would never take a hostage, fake or not." He typed furiously. "That plane is…heading…for…ICELAND!" He exclaimed. A map came onto the screen. "To be a bit more specific, a secret base just north of Reykjavik."

"Iceland?" Shego asked, shocked.

"Iceland?" asked Ron.

Shego threw up her hands. "Great! He's even taking the country he promised _me_ I could have! And now we're pinned down here by a fake National Guard, with no possible way of getting to this place!"

"Actually-" Wade cut in.

"Oh, shut up! It's over! Drakken's won! We'll just sit here until we rot!" Shego sighed. She sat down, slumped over. "He knows I hate prison, so now he's just created the most overcomplicated plot ever to imprison me in!"

Ron could stand it no longer. "Hey, you know what, dammit? Kim doesn't need Shennen sitting here, sulking about how much she misses her Kimmie!" He put his hand on Shego's shoulder reassuringly. "She needs Shego – Shego, dammit! Who would do everything in her power to save the one she loves!"

Shego looked at him, stunned. "H – how did you know about that?"

"You forget, Shego – I had those feelings, too. It's not hard to see when someone else has what you've already gone through. It's a little painful, yeah – because you know you lost it – but it's not hard at all."

Shego paused, closing her eyes - collecting herself and thinking through everything.

She knew what had to be done.

"You're right, Ron." She opened her eyes - Ron jumping back in surprise at the ice her glare shot out.

Green flames erupted around Shego's hands with a fury that hadn't been there before. "Drakken tried to break us apart. He tried to replace the world's memories of me with nothing. Let's return the favour." She turned back to Wade. "What were you gonna say before I went off on that rant, Wade?"

"Uh…just that I could hack the controls of the Go Jet for ya' if you wanted to get to Iceland..."

"Do it. Er – please?" Shego corrected herself. "Sorry, still not used to saying that."

"Don't worry. Done and done!" Wade said.

"Won't the Go Jet get destroyed by the heavy artillery?" Ron asked.

"Ron – a jet designed to carry superheroes, and you think it's capable of being destroyed by some mere mortar rounds and grenades? C'mon, do a little bit more of that thinking thing, sidekick!" Shego said.

"Oh – duh…" Ron smacked his head.

Shego looked around. "Now where's my jumpsuit?" Looking around, her eyes passed over the still-open closet at the back wall – and lit up as she remembered something. "Uh…Wade? Could you tell me the code that opens the secret closet where Kimmie hid her Battle Suit? I think she forgot part of it."

* * *

The barrage of the heavy artillery kept up. It was shockingly loud. Grenade after grenade, mortar after mortar – explosion after explosion. Sergeant Warburton grinned. Nothing could get by this assault. 

"SIR! UNIDENTIFIED JET APPROACHING!" yelled one of the radio operators.

"WHAT? TELL THEM TO TURN AROUND!"

"WE'RE GETTING NO RESPONSE, SIR!"

Just then, a low roar came up over the horizon. However, in a second, it was nearing the combat zone.

"IT'S HEADING RIGHT FOR THE TARGETS, SIR!"

**"****THEN SHOOT IT DOWN, YOU IMBECILES!"**

"Sir! All units, redirect fire to the unidentified aircraft approaching the combat area - WHOAH!" the radio operator cried as the jet blasted over them and within seconds, had landed near the target. The jet looked absolutely ridiculous – some dip had painted a horrid red, blue, green, and purple striped pattern on it – but what it lacked in cosmetic appearance, it more than made up for it by not even denting despite a malicious amount of grenades and mortars slamming into it.

**"****DESTROY THAT JET! _DESTROY THAT JET!"_** Sergeant Warburton nearly ripped his vocal cords out screaming the order.

"SIR! THE TARGETS HAVE EMERGED! THEY'RE HEADING FOR THE AIRCRAFT!"

**"****WELL, WHY DON'T YOU _STOP THEM?"_**the Sergeant barked.

Ron activated his Battle Suit's shield as soon as he emerged from the secret entrance. "C'MON!" he called to Shego as she leaped out of the hidden door. "STAY INSIDE MY SHIELD!"

But Shego didn't hear him, for she was barreling ahead towards the jet. Amazing herself, she reached it in one piece – and jumped in as the cockpit opened. "RON! RUN!" she yelled, holding out her hand.

Ron took out his bamboo bo staff once again – and thinking fast, threw it down into a divot in the landfill just ahead of him – and launched himself through the air like a pole vaulter. But unlike any pole vaulter, he knew he'd timed it perfectly. He landed with a THUMP in the backseat of the Go Jet.

"Nice, sidekick – very nice," Shego noted.

"Monkey Kung Fu comes in handy sometimes," Ron boasted.

"Whatever." Shego closed the cockpit. "Let's stitch this sitch." Almost instantly, she smacked her head. "I so did not say th- gahh! Wow, I am becoming "Kimish" after all…Guess it goes with loving her…"

With that, she fired up the engines and launched the Go Jet in the air, headed for Iceland.

When the jet was gone, Sergeant Warburton threw up his hand. **"CEASE FIRE!"**

The explosions stopped. The silence was deafening. Everyone looked around.

"So, what do we do now, Sir?" asked Private Cole.

**_BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM! _**A series of explosions ripped through the air behind them. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sergeant Warburton whirled around to see it for himself.

In the distance, every vehicle in the entire Middleton police convoy on the highway was destroyed – and in front of them, a line of monster trucks. **"MOTOR ED'S BACK, MIDDLETON! SERIOUSLY!"**

* * *

Tara looked up at the radar display. There were now two planes showing up on it. One plane had just landed not far from the entrance to the lair. The other one was en route. "They're coming." 

"Of course they are," Drakken growled. He glanced at his captives in the cage. "Shadow time, Tara."

Tara sneered. Notifying her pets to follow her, she slipped back into the shadows with terrifying ease.

* * *

"Can't we get there any faster?" Ron asked as the Go Jet seemed to limp through the air. 

"Actually – there is! But I doubt you'd like it!" Shego answered.

"I don't care! I want to save my family!" replied Ron.

"Okay!" She pressed a big red button in the dashboard of the plane.

"Wait – did you just push the red button?" asked Ron.

"Yep!" Shego grinned.

"Uh-oh." Ron gulped as he heard the engines get louder.

Seconds later, his face was one with the back of his seat as the Go Jet's turbo engines furiously kicked in. "I just had to ask, didn't I?" It took him forever to even ask himself that, due to the intense G-Forces.

* * *

The small private jet plane had not so much as landed, it more or less had kinda crashed. Nothing had broken, no windows had shattered, no fuel was leaking - but it wasn't exactly on all its wheels, either. Unconscious, the plane's pilot and copilot now were lying outside on the ground. 

The door to the main area of the plane opened – and about 6 KO'd soldiers landed right next to them. Kim then stepped out, wiping her hands. She activated the Battle Suit's GPS scanning. "Iceland?" she asked, once her coordinates were locked and verified. "What the hell am I doing in Iceland?"

Looking around some more, she decided to hide back in the plane. Dragging the unconscious men to a metal pole not far away from her, she found heavy-duty handcuffs on all of them. And soon the handcuffs were still on all of the men – but they were also draped around the metal pole as well.

Kim jumped back in the plane and shut the door. She turned off the engines and all the lights, and - wrapping herself up in the thick jacket she had taken from the knapsack of one of the soldiers, immediately hung her head in despair. Now she was in Iceland – without Shego or Ron.

_Shego…_

"I'm sorry!" Kim let herself tear up. "I – I promised you I'd never let them separate us again – but then it happened – again!" She sobbed into the jacket some more. "I failed you, Shego… I should just let Drakken take me. Let him get rid of me. Take over the world. He's won! He wanted to break me, and he has! He's got us both imprisoned, too – you back in the training facility, and me here in this plane!"

"Phooey – guess that means I can't break you out and help you save your family and friends."

Kim's eyes flew open. She whirled around – to Shego's face. "SHEGO!" she screamed. In seconds, she was in Shego's arms, sharing a deep kiss with her lover. "How on earth did you get out of Middleton?" she asked after the kiss was over. "I thought you and Ron were trapped in the facility forever!"

Shego nodded back, at the Go Jet on the ground – Ron leaning over off to the side of it, not feeling well. "Wade fetched it for us. What in the hell were you doing sleeping in this plane – besides giving up?"

Kim smiled warmly as she hugged Shego tighter. "Waiting for you, I guess – in one form or the other."

"Well, I'm here, now, Pumpkin – and Drakken's not far from here. How's about we stop the bastard?"

Kim nodded as Ron ran up to join them. "Let's go." She started to run off – but Shego grabbed her arm.

"Hold on, Kimmie." Shego handed her a small baggie – containing the ring that was none other than the Centurion Project. "I think your Battle Suit's a little incomplete."

Kim gasped as she took the ring – then hugged Shego, smiling. "Oh, Shego!"

Shego grinned. "Knew you'd like it."

"Uh, can we get going?" Ron asked. "Greenland may have all the ice, but Iceland's still frikkin' cold!"

* * *

"I don't like this," Kim muttered in a whisper as they made their way down to the heart of Drakken's new lair. "It was way too easy to knock out those security guards. And we haven't seen a single henchman!" 

"Shh!" Ron pointed to an open door. Drakken's cackling could clearly be heard coming from inside it.

Slowly, they all snuck into the room. Kim gasped. Above them was the cage with everyone in it. Monique, sleeping, had opened her eyes when she heard Kim's voice, though it was very faint. But now Monique was looking down in hopes that Kim was actually there. "Kim!" she gasped when Kim actually _did_ come through the door. Kim put her finger to her lips, and looked around. Seeing the lever on the ground close to the cage, she ran over to it and pulled it. Instantly, the bottom of the cage swung open – and everybody fell to the ground with a SMACK! Kim flinched. "Ow…" Monique groaned.

Meanwhile, Shego and Ron were helping everyone else up and sneaking back towards the door.

"Wait – where's Wade's mother?" Kim asked quietly as she looked around.

"In **_THEM!"_** Monique shrieked, pointing.

Kim whirled around – to find the dog Fang in front of her, swallowing what appeared to be a fresh piece of steak. "No…No! Drakken, you bastard!" Kim shrieked. "I know you're listening. How could you do this?"

"Actually, he didn't order Fang to eat."

Tara slunk out of the shadows, the dog Kara next to her. "I did."

Ron, Shego, and Kim's jaws all fell open. "Tara?" Ron gasped.

"Oh. Hey, Ron." Again, Tara said it casually, like a bump in the hallways at school. "Fang! Here, boy!" The dog ran back to Tara, who subsequently bent down to pet the dog. "Good boy. Now – stay."

"So, you made it here. Good." Drakken swiveled around in his chair, revealing himself. "Now, Kim Possible, how are you going to save the world when I have you right here?"

"Simple. Shego, Ron, and I will kick your ass, kick _her_ ass," she motioned to Tara – "then take our families, our friend, and get the hell out of here while you go back to jail. Just like the usual times."

"Shego?" Mrs. Possible asked. "I thought that was Shennen."

"Mom, please - you actually didn't know?" asked Tim and Jim.

"Know what?"

"That Shennen _is_ Shego? Duh!" the Tweebs answered. "It was so obvious!"

Drakken laughed maniacally. "Oh, no, my young Ms. Possible – I meant from this: EDDIE! PHASE 2!" he shouted into the mic right by his TV. "Oh, you need to watch this one, _Kimmie _– it's a real shocker..."

* * *

"Ugh…Ow…" the Middleton Police Chief crawled out of the wreckage. "Wow. Never knew monkey wrenches exploded like that – I _must_ be getting old…" 

A huge noise behind him shocked him out of his daze. He quickly stood up – and froze. The monster trucks that had been blocking their way were transforming. Before the Police Chief's very eyes, he watched them grow triple their height and take on a more sinister robot form. "Aw, shit…" he grumbled.

* * *

"Recognize it?" Drakken asked as everyone but him and Tara gasped in horror at what they saw on the TV screen. "Thanks in part to the efforts of Dr. Betty Di– erm, the _late_ Dr. Betty Director – I fell into possession of the Hesphaestus Project - Version 2.0!" he cackled. "Only this time, I've learned from my mistakes…" he pressed a button, bringing up a large globe, a red LED light on where Middleton was. 

_"__C'MON, BOYS!" _the radio crackled with Motor Ed's voice. _"Let's show what happens when Motor Ed goes WORLDWIDE, baby –YAYAYAYA-YEAH!"_

Instantaneously, dozens of other red LED lights flicked on over the globe. Kim looked back at the monitor. The cameras kept switching places, but in every one, a car was transforming into a giant robot. Then it clicked. "So that's what happened to the cars Motor Ed stole from the Tokyo Motor Show!"

"Now you realise." Drakken laughed. "I'd have thought you smarter than that, Kim. However, this time, around, not only did I build the command signal for the cybertronics _into_ each individual car – there's also the element of them all having human pilots! You can't destroy the robots without killing someone!"

Kim glared with more fury racing into her eyes as he laughed some more.

"Wait – I never made a 2nd version of the Hesphaestus Project…" Mr. Possible exclaimed.

"No, you didn't, _James_ – but a certain short German man with a fondness for mutating his dogs did."

"Dementor!" Kim gasped. "So that's why you killed him!"

"Actually, I honestly don't know who killed him – I just stole the new Hesphaestus Project from him after learning from Betty that he had improved upon your father's original design schematics, or whatnot blubberish – oh, well - I guess I _maybe_ did plant that motorcycle bomb to burn up his lair a day later…"

"You're low, Drakken," Shego growled. "A bone couldn't find the meat to pick off of you."

"Ooh. Harsh words - _Shennen…_ But I'd watch my tongue if I were you-"

"-Or else I might just order Fang or Kara to eat it."

The dogs growled menacingly as Tara and Drakken laughed together.

**END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**


	18. Chapter 18

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Hush, puppies," Tara told the dogs after she and Drakken finished laughing. The dogs immediately stopped growling

"Allow me to reiterate for those who missed it the last time around:" Drakken went on. "Meet Kara and Fang. The breed of Commodore Puddles – you do remember Commodore Puddles, don't you?"

"Let's see – pink poodle, grew giant. How could I forget?" Shego asked.

"Very good, Shego! However, Tara has done such an excellent job on Puddles' offspring here – they're excellently trained to keep their victims alive for the longest amount of time possible while they feast on them. It provides an exquisite torture – quite wonderful to watch, as your family and friends found out."

"Killer poodles. How typical of you," Shego said.

"So spill, Drakken," Kim spat acidly. "You know you love to boast. Tell us how you did it."

"Hmm…well, if you insist, I guess I can't refuse, can I? Okay, here goes: While in jail for the Lil' Diablo incident, as you can obviously tell, I grew a lot colder. I really don't why, it was just something about the fact that MY GREATEST PLAN – er, second greatest plan, now – CAME SO CLOSE TO SUCCEEDING – only to have everything _once again_ all wiped away by you and Stoppable."

"Hey, he remembered my name!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ron? I don't really think any of us care about that at this point," said Shego.

Ron hung his head. "Well, I do…"

"_Anyways_…" Drakken continued. "Because of the apparent scale of my Diablo plan, they turned me over to a Global Justice maximum security confinement facility while we awaited our trial. Oh, you never heard about that, though, did you?" he asked with a snarl curling around his lips at Kim's half-surprised reaction. "If I recall, the news just said I was transferred to a higher security prison. You see, Kim – in some respects, what I did to you wasn't quite unlike what I had happen to me, in a sense..."

"Just get on with it…" Kim growled, matching his snarl easily.

"Fine, if you must. Such a hurry… After being transferred to the GJ facility, I was extremely insulted. Supposedly what I'd done was worse than any of the other take-over-the-world plans I'd drawn up before that, and designated that I be moved to the GJ facility. Shego, on the other hand, was deemed an "accomplice," even though she being the one who had actually tried to kill you in the incident – so she got to stay cozy. I had no reason to be in GJ prison. They just knew I couldn't break out on my own."

He sat down in the chair behind him. "But while I was at the GJ prison, I met Betty. A relationship was quickly struck up – not a romantic relationship, mind you – this was strictly a platonic one..." He grinned. "With Betty's help, Shego and I got that mistrial ruling that set us free. Also forged me connections with the Army, which is how I was able to outfit a squad of my henchmen with everything to pass them off as the Middleton National Guard. Though, I'll let you know, they were purposely told Sergeants took the reigns of the entire company, and that Sergeant was a rank one saluted to and called "Sir." Oh, yes, Kim. It was a lure from the very beginning... Moving along, the night Shego and I got out on that mistrial, I learned from Betty that GJ was investigating Dementor's improvements upon the Hesphaestus Project. The very next day, Shego presented me with the very opportunity I needed to get rid of her, you – and achieve my goals of taking over the world – all in one fell swoop of a highly complicated plot!"

"Huh?" asked Shego. "What did I do?"

"For one, you got to stay behind at the normal prison whilst I rotted in the GJ prison…"

"Hey, you weren't exactly complaining once we got off scott-free, ya know!"

"I know, Shego. You were too busy bitching about your woes for me to say anything. But! – It was in those woes you spat forth like a conveyor belt that I saw my opportunity to ruin you for history."

"And what exactly did you see?" Shego hissed.

"For one, you snapped almost every time I mentioned Kim's name. Then you flat-out confessed to me that you were jealous of the fact that your archenemy was now dating her sidekick!"

"Huh?" Kim looked at Shego.

"You should have seen her, Kim…" Drakken proceeded with a quite terrifyingly accurate mocking of Shego: ""Okay, buster - you wanna know why I've been more on edge than usual? Well, it's because 1) You told me NOTHING about the plan until the last possible second; 2) I've been in jail for half a year; 3) – and this one you should know a LOT about already – I – LOST - TO KIM - POSSIBLE – AGAIN!" AND NOW SHE AND THAT BUFFOON - ARE _DATING!_ HOW'S THAT FOR EXPRESSING ONE'S EMOTIONS?"" As Drakken laughed uproariously at his impersonation, Kim glanced at Shego and raised an eyebrow. Shego caught the glance at her out of the corner of her eye and returned it with a sheepish grin - which quickly faded back into the steely-eyed glare Shego was known better for.

"Since, Shego… Since you were just _soooo_ jealous of the two lovebirds, when you then complained about how you would've done a better job at tricking Kim in the Diablo plan than the Eric synthodrone she fell in love with, you handed to me just the final piece I needed to glue my new plan all together: De-age you; Use the Memory Modifier I made out of the brain tap machine - which Betty so kindly had a hand in returning to me, since it was supposed to have been destroyed after the trial – to wipe everyone's minds of your existence after the mistrial ruling and plant the half-false past of Shennen into the minds of those who needed to have it in theirs. Send you off undercover as Shennen to live with Kim – where, after I framed you for Dementor's murder, you'd be forced to suppress your jealousy and suffer those two lovebirds getting cozy all around you. Get Motor Ed to steal the cars from the Motor Show. Steal the 2nd Hesphaestus Project from Dementor. Kill him, his henchmen, and his mutated wiener dogs. Use my GJ connections to frame Kim and you – also forcing you to stay undercover less you wanted to reveal yourself as Shego and go back to prison - which you explicitly made clear to me you did not want to do; and getting Kim to turn herself in, so not to tarnish her precious image as a hero... Killed that Bonnie bitch in front of the whole high school to send the message to you about just what a delicate position you happened to be in. Then, I just sat back and waited for the right time to present itself! I half expected you to escape from prison, Kim – I just didn't know you'd try it so soon… But when you made your own case worse by not only breaking out, but stealing a car _and_ the private jet of an associate who gave you rides to your missions-"

Kim's eyes flew from glare to shock. "I did steal that car…oh, Jesus…"

"Yes, you did steal that car, Kim…As I was saying, when you made your case worse by doing that, I saw the opportunity. With the help of these fine trained animals-" he motioned to Kara and Fang, "I was able to eliminate Betty after learning she'd failed to suppress her top agent from squealing to you. Then, with you gone, it gave me the time to set up more frames on you – for the death of the police K-9's from the prison, and of Betty and that top agent of hers. All that looks very suspicious when no one's around to defend against charges like that because they've fled the country. Very suspicious, indeed… Then, when you came back, it gave me the opportunity to use my false National Guard to ease the fears of Middleton Citizens for a while, while I lured you up here to Iceland. I just had to pick Iceland – Shego just loves it here – don't you, Shego?" Without waiting for a response, Drakken went on. "Once I had all of you up here, I at last seized the opportunity, and now I've launched the New Diablo plan!"

Kim looked over, surprised to see Ron wasn't there next to her. Hearing something, she looked down. Ron was asleep on the ground, snoring. Quickly, she kicked him in the gut. "Ron!"

"Ow! Hey – Oh. Sorry Kim – I guess the monologue bored me to sleep…" He yawned. "Is he finished?"

"No, actually," said Kim. "He forget to mention using the Memory Modifier to twist Tara to his side-"

"Oh, no – _Kimmie…_ He didn't use the Memory Modifier on me at all… No…" Tara cooed menacingly. "Shall I expound? Or have you heard enough of people monologuing to you for one day?"

"You've got all the time in the world…" Kim snarled, her face returning to the glare she'd had earlier.

"Oh, goodie!" the blonde squealed happily. "Though, I'll try to keep it short. You see, I was the one who paved the way for this to happen. Before you got accepted onto the squad, I was second place on it, behind Bonnie. And that was cool. I was just fine with being in second place. But then you came onto the squad. Oh sure, I clapped and praised like everyone else, but I figured that audition of yours was just a one-time fluke. Then you got voted Captain of the squad. I acted like it was no big deal. I thought Bonnie would go back to being Captain after about a week, and that I would climb back up to second place, where I had a much better chance of being voted Captain. But noooo, that week dragged on. It became a month. Six months. I grew more and more tired of being third all the time, behind you and Bonnie. I started to desire more. I wanted not to be second, but to be Captain – and badly…"

"Whoah whoah…You teamed up with Drakken because of a Cheer Squad position?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron," said Tara bluntly. "But I never spoke up about my desires out loud, because I was supposed to be the shy, timid one. Yeah, I had a crush on Ron – but then he ignored me and went for Zita instead – and then you had to go and steal him after that, Kim!" she suddenly yelled, now furious.

"Y-you were dating Josh Mankey by that time!" Kim protested.

"After you took him first!" Tara snapped. "And you even had Brick before Bonnie took him!"

"Uh…" Kim could not think of a response to that.

"O-kay…Something in Tara's gone loopsies!" Ron whispered.

"So there I was, about a year ago, sulking about still being third – when I saw an ad for someone who wanted an animal trainer for his two poodles. I figured since I had a poodle myself, I could do it." She walked over to Drakken and shook his cheek, beaming. "And the man who answered had just the cutest blue face I'd ever seen!" Drakken smiled triumphantly at this remark. "Not to mention that sexy scar!"

"I don't like where this is heading…" Ron stammered.

"What - you mean this?" Tara turned to Drakken – and shared a passionate kiss with the madman.

"Oh god! OH GOD!" Ron turned away, slamming his palm against his head repeatedly. "BAD MENTAL IMAGE! BAD MENTAL IMAGE! OUT! OUT! OUT! AUUUGH! IT BURNS ME SO!"

Kim shuddered. "Y'know, for some reason, I'm imagining Bonnie in place of Tara – and it actually seems less nasty that way… and no, I don't know why that is, so don't anyone think of asking me…"

"Turned out he wanted to train his poodle puppies the way they are now – and he wanted me to do it without the knowledge of his cohort in crime. I can only assume he meant you, Shego," Tara continued.

"Huhwhat?" Shego asked, looking up. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking of the many thousand different ways I could use to maim you horribly once you shut up and we actually get this thing started…"

Tara frowned. "Anyways, I did just that – trained my precious babies here to be the most vicious cutest dogs the world had ever seen – and as Drakkie can attest, I achieved that goal with flying colours!"

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Drak…kie?"

"And all the while, I acted the shy, timid Tara at school. The one who was always third. All while I planned my own revenge... Then I got it. After her comments in the cafeteria after _that_ day, I came to Barkin's class early and told him a few things Bonnie had allegedly "said" about him – some which were true, some which were partially false, and some that were outright lies altogether. Oh, the look on his face when she walked in the room…oh, damn, you had to be there!" Tara laughed. "Priceless. He suspended her, which pissed off her family, so she ran from her home - and Drakkie picked her up… And now, by getting rid of you, Kim – and Shego –I'll not only get to decide who the new cheerleader on the squad will be, I'll make sure I stay on top – and I'll cement myself as the most dangerous woman in the world. Drakkie and I have a real humdinger of a wedding and honeymoon planned after all this!"

Drakken smiled. "Quite."

"Ok, Tara? Methinks you've watched one too many of those horror movies…"

"Oh, shut up, Ron - or I'll just ask Drakken to plug you."

"Plug me?"

"Yes." Drakken took out the gun. "With lead."

"You had a gun the whole time, but you never thought about using it?" asked Kim.

"Oh, I thought about it," Drakken snickered. "But come now – would it really be any fun if I just shot you from the start? That's what I love about this – well, it's not a job, but - you get my drift! It's just so much more terrifying when you don't know what the villain will try when – so much more fun for me and Tara-cheeks when you don't know for sure when we're just suddenly gonna snap on you and go full psychotic melee on your ass… One doesn't try to ruin another's life by killing them automatically – no…they torture. They try to drive the other insane. But some people… are just too damned stubborn."

"Mrs. Possible? Mr. Possible? Tweebs? **GET EVERYBODY ELSE THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"** Shego yelled, sensing the tension about to break. On instinct, the mentioned nodded and promptly sheperded the Stoppables and Monique out of the room and away from the approaching melee.

"What?" Drakken screamed. "Oh, do _not_ tell me I left that door open _again!_ Goddammit!"

Tara snapped her fingers. The dogs instantly began growling again.

"I got Drakken," Shego glared.

"I'll take the puppies," said Kim.

"And I got our new Psychobitch blonde friend," finished Ron.

"Bring it on, Stoppable!" Tara assumed a fighting stance as her pets slowly advanced towards Kim.

**END CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**


	19. Chapter 19

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Shego was the first to move, lunging right for Drakken, punching out a massive hole in the wall behind him when she missed. He ran off with her in pursuit as Tara made the next move, dive-tackling Ron through the hole, the two of them beginning their fight on top of a large conference table. The speed and agility with which Tara attacked was frightening. It was if someone had combined Shego and Kim, but hadn't trained either to the level Kim and Shego were at. Still, for Ron, it was a game match. And he was more than ready to play. She blocked his punch and swung a roundhouse kick - he caught the leg and spun her back around – but in the middle of the spinning, she dropped to the tabletop, locked her legs together, and pushed back off the tabletop, delivering a punishingly powerful kick into the center of Ron's chest. The impact sent him sailing through the air, and it was only by his mystical monkey instincts that he was able to right himself and land delicately on his feet. Tara charged him. He threw out a leg to trip, which she somersaulted over – but then promptly ended up on the receiving end of a painful uppercut from him, that slammed her against the ceiling so hard, some of the concrete actually cracked. Tara coughed as Ron held her pinned against the ceiling, his hand wrapped tightly around her neck – then smiled. She swung her legs down, locked one foot under his left armpit, the other against the right side of his neck, and gnashed her teeth into his hand as she corkscrewed her body clockwise – making him let go of her neck as she simultaneously hurled him face-first into the wall with her legs – hard. Halfway through the second corkscrew rotation, Tara switched into a backflip, and landed on the tabletop with perfectly delicate flair. "I should warn you, Ron – not only am I a cheerleader - but I also took gymnastics," she sneered as he pulled his head out of the wall and spit out some of his teeth.

"Funny," he quipped. "It looks more to me like you learned how to fight from your dogs."

"I'm a bad girl, Ron. Bad girls don't fight _CLEAN!"_ She whipped her leg around wickedly fast, but Ron was expecting it. He blocked the kick by grabbing her leg, and returned her favour to him by jumping up while pushing down on her leg, vaulting him high into the air as she went tumbling smack into the wall.

* * *

The snarling poodles drew closer. "Nice doggies…" Kim backed up slowly. When the dogs finally snapped and charged her, she activated the Battle Suit. She'd thought about just keeping the shield up and not let the dogs touch her, but they needed to be neutralised. She just wanted to make sure they wouldn't neutralise her first. As the determined dogs repeatedly attacked the Battle Suit shield, Kim drew the Centurion Project ring from her back pocket and slipped it onto her left wrist. With the training she'd received on it since the Halloween incident, activating and using it was now instinct. Just with a thought, the cybertronic armour shot out of the ring and extended out across and down, covering her body. The only spots the armour didn't grow over were all the blue stripes along the suit, which had special circuits along their side designed for the armour to lock into. And instead of the armour covering her hair and neck, this time it encased her face in a truly intimidating mask, complete with glowing red eyes. The overall result was Kim looked nothing like Kim, and instead looked like a Viking warrior dropped into "Tron," then spat back out into reality. Kind of fitting, actually, considering one of the first settlers of Iceland was a Viking matriarch… The way Kim looked now, she even gave the enraged Shego not far away from her a run for her money in The Department of Menacing. 

But truth be told, nothing matched Shego when she was enraged – except the enraged Kim – and even then, Shego was still more dangerous thanks to her superpowers. But at the moment, Shego was _way_ beyond enraged. Had Drakken not spent 3 years working with her, there was no doubt he would not still be running from her at the moment. Blasts of green energy rained down upon him as he bolted for the door. Almost there, he shrieked as a pale-skinned hand grabbed his collar and pulled him back around so he was face-to-face with her. "Oh, you're goin' outta that door, buddy – just not on your _FEET!"_ **CRACK! **Shego's devastating punch hit him like a rocket slamming into his gut. Drakken was catapulted backwards out of the room into the hallway, where he landed by his back crashing into the fluorescent lighting fixture at the top of the opposite wall, then falling to the ground in a shower of broken glass. Groaning as he picked himself up from the pile of shards, he'd barely regained his balance standing up when Shego's green-gloved hand picked him up and threw him further down the hallway like a Brett Farve zinger. Again, just after he'd picked himself up, Shego was already barreling down towards him. _"HRRRAH!"_ She tackled Drakken with a fury that was at a level even _he_ had never seen her at before. Feeling it was worth a shot, Drakken wrestled an arm free and poked her square in the eyes. Surprisingly, Shego let go of him in pain - just long enough for him to stand up and draw his gun.

_**BLAM!**_

* * *

The dogs' ears perked up. 

Kim whipped her around at the sound. **"SHEGO!"**

* * *

Ron looked behind him. "What was that?" 

"This!" _POW!_ Tara's kick sent Ron sliding down the conference table.

* * *

Shego stumbled backwards in shock. 

She dropped to her knees.

Her head slumped over, her black hair cascading down over her eyes. She touched the bullet hole in her upper left chest. The blood against her green outfit seemed to stain her like the prick of a rose's thorn.

"Kimmie…"

* * *

Kim let the Battle Suit's shield down. If Shego had been shot, she had to preoccupy the dogs – or at least disable them for a while. They instantly jumped her – but got nowhere, thanks to the cybertronic armour. Tumbling backwards out into the hallway as she fought to keep them at bay, she threw up the Battle Suit's shield again – this time, trapping the dogs inside the shield with her. As she struggled with the poodles from the very depths of Hell itself, she looked over – to see Shego on the ground, her head drooped – and Dr. Drakken standing over her, smiling in triumphant victory, with his gun drawn. 

_NO!_

**"****SHEGOOOOOO!"**

* * *

Shego's head barely moved as she looked for the source of the yell. "Kimmie?" she asked, quite faintly.

* * *

Kim let the Battle Suit's shield down, and threw both poodles as hard as she could back into the room they'd fallen out of. The dogs recovered, and charged, leaping at Kim in a fury of snarling rage – but Kim simply fired the energy rays on the wrist cuffs of the Centurion Project at them – and with the enhancement of the rays stemming from the integration with the Battle Suit, the dogs were sent hurtling backwards into the room, crashing into whatever was hidden in the shadows that heavily percolated it. 

Kim wanted to run to help Shego now, but she couldn't do it. She needed to make sure she'd neutralised the dogs before she did. There was no way in hell she was going to give the mutts even one chance to devour the woman she loved. Poking her head into the room, she found the light switch and flicked it on.

At which the dogs leaped out of the shadows and crashed into her again. They were just poodles, but when both of them slammed into Kim, they had enough force and momentum to knock her over again. She once again found herself preoccupied with keeping the poodles borne from the depths of the underworld from reaching Shego. Luckily, Wade had fully integrated every tiny thing between the Battle Suit and the Centurion Project. With the interweaving of both the Battle Suit's and the Centurion Project's self-healing and repair abilities, it pretty much made Kim's Viking Warrior from the Future suit nigh indestructible. The dogs would be slashing and gnawing and furiously trying to rip it apart for a very, very, very long time before they would even have a chance to produce the tiniest dent in it. She kicked both of the pets – if one could call them that – off of her and stood up.

She looked back over at Shego. Her lover was still on her knees with her head slumped over. "No…" Underneath the intimidating mask, tears began to drip down Kim's face. "For god's sake…no…."

One of the dogs jumped for her jugular. Kim caught it and whirled around, throwing it onto the ground. She ran back into the room, drawing the dogs away from catching the scent of Shego - had she been shot...

_Shego…hang in there!_

* * *

Dr. Drakken, growing braver, walked in closer to the fallen Shego as she looked back at the ground; her head slumped even more forward. He put the gun to her head, and cocked it. "Booyah..." He grinned evilly. 

Her right hand ignited in green flames as it shot up and she furiously slashed at his gun, slicing it in two.

"Bad. Move." Shego's head had never moved. The 2 pieces of the gun fell onto the floor with a KLINK.

"Huh?" Dr. Drakken looked down.

Shego was pulling the bullet out of her wound.

Drakken immediately backed away as she slowly stood up, keeping her head down. She looked at the bullet she'd just removed, and flicked it down the hallway. Her left hand ignited into green flames and she plunged it into the wound, grimacing in pain. A few moments of that, then Shego slowly drew her hand back out – and when she had taken her hand away completely and switched off the green flames, there was nothing but a nasty-looking scar surrounded by a hole caked in dried blood on her jumpsuit.

Before Drakken could move, her arm shot out. She pinned him against the wall, his neck in a death grip.

"I said: **Bad…_MOVE!"_** Shego blasted a hole in the ceiling with a stream of her green energy, and proceeded to blast another hole in the ceiling of that room, and in the ceiling of that room, too – until she'd pretty much blasted a hole through every floor of the lair. She pulled Drakken off the wall she'd pinned him against – and, screaming with utter bloodcurdling rage, threw him up through the first hole, leaping up into the hole after him. Finding him groaning in agony, she picked him up again – and threw him up through second hole. Going after him once more, she picked him up again – and this time began to furiously punch the living daylights out of the mad scientist. **POW! **She drove a low uppercut into his gut.** THOK! **She delivered a stinging jab to his jawbone.** WHAM!** She caught his upper chest with a vicious sidearm. **CRACK!** She crunched her next knuckle sandwich across his face so hard, Drakken was sent spinning in midair. Before he could hit the ground, Shego spun into a bicycle kick, connecting the kick just under his chin – and with enough force that it launched him backwards, up through the last hole she'd blasted. She heard him crash into something in the new room, which was as dark as all night. _"That,"_ she snorted as she leaped into the darkened room after him, her hands fully alight in her green flames, "is true football." She advanced on Drakken. "However, I always liked playing Rugby more."

Suddenly, a familiar crackling sound ripped the air, getting louder and louder. The increase in volume of the noise was accompanied by the increase in appearances of an even more familiar glow, resulting from the sparking and dancing of blue energy. The darkened room lit just up a bit more with each new glow. Then someone finally got the bright idea of turning on the light. Shego looked around in partial shock.

Surrounding her was a near-militia of Drakken's henchmen, all of them carrying the signature energy lances Drakken had designed. "So that's where the henchmen have been all this time…" Shego sniped.

Drakken scuttled away as she flared her green flames even higher and beckoned the henchmen to attack.

* * *

"You know what the funny thing is?" Tara asked as she dodged a spin kick from Ron and countered with a decimating punch that landed on his cheek with a solid **THWACK!**

"What?" Ron asked, stumbling back from the punch and blocking another gut-check attempt from her.

"That when a good guy goes bad, they always seem to be better at being bad than the regular bad guys." Tara fell to her knees and rolled out of the way of his attempt to sweep her feet out from under her and throw her down to the ground. "I mean, c'mon – you should know all about that, right? Right - _Zorpox?_"

**_CRUNCH!_** Ron's fist rammed into her gut. Tara lurched backwards, gasping for air. She recovered, snatched up one of the chairs around the conference table, and clotheslined the charging Ron with it. "Oooh – did I happen to hit a nerve with that one, Ron?" she laughed as he lay sprawled on the ground. He attempted to trip her, but she nimbly leaped into a backflip, landing on the edge of the tabletop. She watched him try to get up again - and when he couldn't, she set up, then leaped off the table and fell on him, driving her elbow into his chest, letting him gasp for air as she laughed evilly. "Or are you in shock that I just floored you twice with two moves that came from the "sport" you just love so damned much?"

"The fact that I went bad doesn't come into play here," he growled, struggling to pick himself up off the ground. "For one, that happened via outside circumstances – that were completely out of my control!" Ron snapped as he finally found the strength in his legs to stand – and did just that, setting into a stance.

"Oh, it may have been caused by something out of your control, but let's face it – it wouldn't have worked had you not already had the evil inside you –right?" Tara chortled. "I mean, really – wasn't it your "tips" to Señor Senior Sr. about how to turn his house into a lair that started his career as a villain?"

They circled each other. "Yes," Ron stammered. "But I didn't tell him he should've become a villain!"

"Oh, no, no - "He made that choice on his own!" Blah blah, boring, boring - you still suggested it well."

"Your point in all this, Tara?" asked Ron, already getting annoyed and fed up.

"My point is-" **_POW!_** She punched him in the chin, launching him into a backflip – then with a scream of nothing but pure rage, kicked him as hard as she could – which was enough to send him clear over the conference table and into the curtains on the back wall, which fell down over him, metal bars and all. Tara walked over to him and grinned. "It's always the quiet ones who end up doing the most damage."

"I've never heard it said like that before." Ron sprang to his feet.

"Hmmph. Clearly you haven't taken a course that involves politics," Tara chuckled.

Ron ran at her. She attempted to sidearm him, but he smashed her arm away and kept coming at her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her like a track hammer over the conference table. Tara slid down the tabletop after landing on it halfway over it – and breathed a sigh of relief as she stopped at the edge, almost falling off. "I know enough about politics, Tara – for instance: You'll never get my vote!"

He threw his hands up to collect all the strength he needed – then picked up the entire conference table, sending Tara tumbling to the ground. He proceeded to tip the table over next, crashing it down on top of the screaming blonde girl. "Sorry 'bout that, Tara-" He clapped his hands free of dust as he walked away from the cloud of it that rose from the rubble pile. "I hate having to damage good mahogany like that. Oh, and I know you're most likely still alive under all that rubble – but you know what? I'm not gonna finish the job, as much as you deserve it. Wanna know why? Because I'm a disciple of the great art that is Monkey Kung Fu. And as it says in the mystical monkey scriptures: "A true Monkey Master knows that, in battle, true victory is achieved only when not does he cause his opponent's banana fall from the tree – but rather, lets it stay on the branches even in his defeat of them." I must honour the sacred monkey texts."

* * *

Kim had no idea how Shego was faring. Her face was almost drenched in tears under the mask as she fended off the snarling dogs for the umpteen-thousandth time. For poodles, these dogs were definitely more dangerous than even the most rabid of rottweilers. Hell, she didn't even know if Shego as a dog would be as dangerous as these dogs. Tara had trained them pretty well, despite what she'd trained them for being not exactly what one thinks of when told a dog has been trained. All Kim knew was thus: She'd heard gunshots. The dogs seemed to equate gunshots with a meal, judging from the fact they instantly paused and their ears stiffened when the shot had rung out. And briefly, she'd seen Shego on her knees in the hallway, while Drakken stood over her pointing a gun to her head. She had to keep the dogs from escaping and going after Shego. But she also had to do it without killing them – even if they deserved it. She didn't want anyone else to die. Wade was already going to be devastated as it was… 

She shut the door to the hallway. That was probably a good first step in preventing them from going after Shego. As the dogs once again lunged for her, she swung hard and knocked them backwards a few feet. She looked up. She'd bought a few seconds as the dogs recovered before they would charge her and she'd have to defend herself once again. She scanned everywhere frantically. There was no way that there wasn't. There had to be something somewhere in the room that would hold the ravenous mutts…

She looked up once again – and nearly smacked herself in the head as hard as she could. The cage. The cage that had just recently held her family, Ron's family, and her friend Monique as hostages of Dr. Drakken's. The damned dogs would jump into it in a flash – and the bars were just close enough together that they couldn't slip through. It'd be perfect. How could she have missed something like that?

She ran for the levers. She knew one of them opened the bottom of the cage. She just had to find the one that lowered it to the ground. But almost at the levers, the dogs both jumped her, rolling back along the ground with her, preventing her from getting to the levers – at least, preventing her from at the moment.

* * *

Shego leapt over two henchmen and kicked two more jumping towards her in the face, twisting them away from her. Landing, she grabbed the energy lances of another henchman and swung it like a bo staff at the circle of them that instantly closed in around her. She struck five of them with the lance, rendering them unconscious, then kicked, punched, clawed, and beat her way through the remainder of the circle. 

She looked up to see Drakken running for the door. "Nunh-uh, Blueface!" She fired a stream of green energy just in front of the door, sending part of the ceiling tumbling down, the rubble blocking it quite well. She backflipped over a henchman running at her from behind, kicking him in the back so hard, he slammed to the ground and went out light like a light. She ducked a henchman leaping at her from her left, sending him tumbling into the pile of concrete now in front of the door, and gut-checked the henchman she took the lance from with her boot as he attempted to trip her up and steal the lance back.

There were about 3 henchmen left standing now. And in about 4 seconds, there were no more standing. Shego looked up at Dr. Drakken. **"YOU'RE MINE NOW, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"** she screeched as she took off after him. She powered up her green energy as he ran towards a staircase at the other side of the room. He jumped down the stairs as she launched a massive blast of it at him. It missed however, and with an impact so powerful the room shook, the blast ripped through the ceiling and wall – exposing the land outside, which, due to the grass and sky she saw, let Shego know they were at the top of the lair. She powered up her green energy again as she raced to the staircase. Drakken was frantically running down it. **"OH, YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN, DRAKKEN!"** Shego yelled as she brought her hands up over her head. **"NOW – _DIE!"_** she bellowed, and hurled an even more massive blast of green energy straight down the staircase. Drakken barely jumped free as the blast violently ripped down past his level.

It was such a powerful blast; in fact, it tore down through every level, finally stopping when it slammed a hole through the floor above the room that the Ron versus Tara fight had taken place in. "Holy-!" Ron exclaimed, jumping back as the room shook like a madman and the ceiling shattered into a colossal hole.

* * *

When the whole building shook, Kim knew something was going on. When she saw Ron jump back from a massive stream of green energy that tore down through the ceiling, her heart raced. _SHEGO!_

When the dogs attacked her again, she found some renewed strength and used that to pummel the two poodles as hard as she could, sending them sailing through the air and landing just under the cage.

She raced back to the levers. "C'mon, c'mon, which one, which one?" she asked herself, her hand hovering. She didn't have much time. So she randomly pulled a lever.

The chain holding the cage moved down rapidly – not enough to shatter the cage, but enough that the dogs weren't able to move away before it slammed onto the ground. "Yes! YES!" Kim rejoiced.

Now she just had to lure the dogs into the cage.

* * *

Ron looked up at the hole blasted through the ceiling, curious. "What the hell?" he asked himself. 

Suddenly, Tara exploded out from the rubble of the desk, grabbing Ron's feet and yanking his legs out from under him. Ron slammed into the ground with his face landing first. Tara picked him and prepared to do more – when Drakken's voice above stopped her. "TARACHEEKS – LET'S JET, HONEY!"

"Oh, you are _sooo_ lucky, Ron…" Tara growled. "COMING, DRAKKIE-POO!"

"Huh?" asked Ron – and then was answered when Tara activated a jetpack and blasted her way up through the hole. Drakken was waiting for her, and when she blasted past him, he fired up his own jetpack and followed her. "Oh, sonofacrapbitch – **KIM! I'M GOIN' AFTER TARA AND DRAKKEN!"**

He punched a few buttons on the belt of his Battle Suit, activated its jetpack, and blasted up through the hole after the villains. Kim ran into the room – carrying the dogs that she'd _finally_ trapped in the cage. She frantically yelled up the hole, using the Battle Suit's amplification system. **"SHEGO! _SHEGO!"_**

**"****WHAT?" **Shego yelled.

Kim nearly cried under the mask. She was alive! Shego was alive!

**"****ARE YOU OKAY?" **Kim yelled up at her.

**"****YES – NOW WILL FIRE UP YOUR JET PACK, GET UP HERE, AND GRAB ME ALONG THE WAY SO _WE CAN GO AFTER THOSE MOTHERFUCKING BASTARDS?"_** Shego shrieked.

Kim smiled through her relieved tears. Instantly, with her thought, her jetpack emerged and fired, taking her up through the hole. Shego had her hands out as she went by, and Kim snatched up the woman she loved in them. Shego looked at her in confusion. "Kimmie?"

"Oh!" Kim allowed the thought, and the mask vanished away from her face. "Centurion Project."

Shego grinned. "Nice."

"Cool, huh?" Kim asked.

"Not as cool as you, Kimmie." With that, Shego leaned in to kiss her lover.

They emerged from the hole and landed. Kim put the cage with the dogs down – and due to the sight in front of her, willed the mask to sprout back up over her face. "Good thinking, Kimmie," Shego said.

In front of them, Tara kicked Ron off of her as she and Drakken leaped into the Go Jet.

"Oh, they did _NOT_ just do that!" Shego growled.

"Well, uh, they just, uh – did." Kim looked at Shego as they both raced to stop the villains from getting away. Watching from the plane that had brought Kim to the base, the one she'd almost given up in, were her family, Ron's family, and Monique. _Good for them…_She motioned for them to stay out of sight.

"Hah hah, Kim Possible! There is just one last thing I did that I have the Memory Modifier to thank for covering up all this time!" Drakken cackled. He punched a button on the dashboard of the plane.

The faint _BONG…BONG…BONG…_made Kim freeze in her tracks. She threw her hand out to stop Shego from running by. "Shego, no! Listen!" Shego, upon doing so, just got even angrier.

"Oh my fucking god – Blueface here is gonna find himself hurtling into the sun after all this, you know…" Shego growled as she and Kim retreated all the way back to where the other plane was.

In seconds, the Go Jet wasn't the Go Jet anymore. Instead, it had transformed into a giant robot.

**"****I PUT THE 2ND HESPHAESTUS PROJECT IN THE GO JET!"** Drakken cackled maniacally. **"NOW NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP TARA AND I FROM TAKING OVER! AHAHA!"**

He fired up the robot's rockets and blasted off, heading straight for the center of Reykjavik.

"Shit! He's goin' for the city!" Kim cursed.

"Well?" Shego asked. "Got a jet pack for me?"

"No. Just make sure that he doesn't blast the people we came to rescue!"

Shego nodded. Yeah, she was disappointed, but she knew from her past that there was no arguing. What had to be done had to be done. She didn't have a jetpack; she couldn't go after the thing with the ability to get out of its way fast enough, especially since the robots had been improved since last time.

**"****RON! JET PACK! LASERS! C'MON!"** she bellowed, firing up her own jetpack and taking off towards the giant robot.

**"****ALREADY AHEAD OF YA' ON THAT ONE, KP!"** Ron yelled as he joined in configuration with Kim. They both put their Battle Suits' shields up as they zoomed towards their target.

Seeing them, Drakken spun the robot around and aimed the major plasma gun at the two teens.

**"****Steady…" **Ron yelled as the weapon powered up. **"NOW!"**

Just as the weapon fired, Kim and Ron veered off in opposite directions, the plasma blast soaring through the air and dissipating harmlessly in the air behind them as they pulled up and hovered.

"BLAST!" Drakken yelled, turning the robot back towards Reykjavik, deciding to ignore his pursuers for now. "Missed them!"

Tara gasped. "My babies!"

"Huhwha?" Drakken asked.

"Kara! Fang! We have to go back and get them, Drakkie!"

"You cannot be serious - yes, honey!" Drakken squeaked as soon as he saw Tara's face. He turned the robot around, and headed back for the hidden base to retrieve the dogs snarling and clawing at the cage.

"Oh, shit – **KP, LOOK OUT!"** Ron yelled as the robot came back right at Kim. Kim whirled around and immediately blasted up out of the way, as the robot passed through below where'd she'd been. She turned around and zipped right back on its tail, Ron on the other side – and whilst she activated the Centurion Project's lasers, Ron activated his Battle Suit's lasers – and together they fired blast after blast at the robot. But the laser blasts did nothing – the Hesphaestus Project was cybertronic, too – so it just repaired itself each time a new blast from Kim and Ron's lasers hit it. Kim sighed. _Shit…what now?_

"What the hell? Why is he turning around?" Shego asked as she watched.

The snarling and barking not far from her answered her question. She looked over at the dogs trapped in the cage "Oh, yeah – **KIMMIE! HE'S COMING BACK TO GET THE DOGS!"**

Kim acknowledged Shego's tip, and looked at Ron. **"RON! LET'S GET THE DOGS BEFORE THEY DO!" **she yelled. Ron nodded, and the two fired up their jet packs more and blasted ahead of the robot, heading low to the ground to save fuel.

"Hmm…" Drakken thought as the other plane, Shego, and Kim and Ron came into view up ahead. "This may be beneficial after all – I can snatch the dogs _and_ take out all of them at the same time!" he exclaimed. He leaned in to kiss Tara. "Oh, Taracheeks, thank you for telling me to turn around!"

"You're welcome, Drakkie!" Tara cooed. Then her tone changed. "Just don't fry the dogs – or else…"

"I know! I know! I swear that I will not hurt Kara or Fang!" Drakken mimicked taking an oath in court.

Kim and Ron had reached the dogs first. But the giant robot was now upon them. Landing the robot a bit far away - to keep the range of the plasma gun accurate – Drakken cackled delightedly as he aimed it.

"So he's gonna take us all at once?" Shego asked. "Might not be so insane after all."

"What?" Kim asked.

"I mean, Kimmie, that it's a very good strategic decision. Take out everyone at once - instant win."

"Oh. Well, I knew that…" Kim grumbled.

Drakken laughed uproariously as the plasma gun powered up. **"GOODBYE, KI-HUH?"**

The ground was shaking.

Violently.

Suddenly:

**_KEE-RACK!_** The tundra-covered ground split wide apart as another giant robot rose out of the ground.

**"****WHAT?"** Drakken yelled.

"Oh, great – two of 'em!" Shego moaned. "Could this get any worse?"

"Wait! Shego! Wait!" Kim pointed at the logo on the back of the robot. **"GJ! IT'S GJ!"**

"Uh, hello, Kimmie? GJ _betrayed?"_ Shego asked.

**"****THIS IS KEN DU, HEAD OF GLOBAL JUSTICE! GIVE IT UP, DR. DRAKKEN! YOUR RUSE IS OVER! ALL YOUR OTHER ROBOTS HAVE ALREADY BEEN DESTROYED!"**

Kim smiled the "I told you so!" smile back at Shego.

"Well, I'll be…" Shego grinned. "Looks like somebody finally came to their senses after all."

**"****YOU MAY HAVE DESTROYED MY OTHER ROBOTS, BUT YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"** Drakken yelled through the robot's mic in retaliation. He turned to Tara. "Come, Tara – let's get the dogs and blast the hell out of here! We've got twenty seconds!" he said, setting the robot's self-destruct sequence to go – not noticing as he and Tara bolted for the hatch that it was only set for ten seconds. They'd just reached the top of the hatch, and Drakken had already begun to blast away from the robot - when it exploded in a massive fireball. The fireball hurled a piece of metal into Tara's jetpack, which damaged it badly enough that it stopped working. "DRAKKIE!" she screamed as she plummeted down.

"TARACHEEKS!" Drakken yelled, and turned around to dive after her.

But Tara was going faster, and she soon hit the ground, splitting her lip wide open upon impact.

She heard snarling. Looked up. "KARA! FANG!" She yelled excitedly upon seeing the dogs, which were out of the cage thanks to a piece of the destroyed robot that had smashed into the front and damaged the lock, swinging the door open. But when she smiled at her pets, the dogs didn't change their expression. "Kara? Fang?" she slowly backed up as they continued to snarl. Almost falling backwards, she gasped as she looked back. She was at the edge of the deep crack in the ground just made by GJ's giant robot. Then she noticed the blood trail from her lip gash – and quickly realised the dogs were sniffing that trail.

Her eyes flashed open as the poodles advanced more on her. "Kara! Fang! It's me! It's Tara, sweeties! It's Tar**_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_** she screamed as the dogs pounced her, and all three tumbled down over the edge of the crack into the black darkness.

**"****TARACHEEKS!" **Drakken zoomed down into the crack after her.

Kim averted her eyes. "Oh god – not again…" All the Centurion Project armour disappeared back into the ring around her wrist as she buried her head in Shego's chest and Ron came over to comfort as well.

"Shhh…it's okay, Kimmie…" Shego patted her lover's hair calmly. "It's all over…It's all over…It's all over…" A single tear dripped from her eye as she hugged Kim quite tightly against her chest.

**END CHAPTER NINETEEN**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Shego may have said it's over, but this story isn't completely done just yet. Stay tuned! 

And thank you, everyone who's read this, for the 10,000+ hits this story has gotten. I really appreciate knowing that so many people are reading this story. I'm flattered my writing is being enjoyed or hated.


	20. Chapter 20

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"It's over?"

"Yes, Pumpkin."

"You sure?"

"Kim – it's all over." Shego grabbed Kim's head and forced the redhead to see the sincerity in her eyes.

Kim sighed and looked down – which was hard to do, considering she could stare into Shego's eyes all day.

"So…Why doesn't it feel like we've won?"

* * *

Drakken blasted back up out of the fissure and landed, clutching only a blood-stained shred of clothing. "Taracheeks…She's gone…She's gone…She'd just turned legal…We'd already booked the Hotel for the honeymoon…" 

A shadow fell over him as he sobbed. He looked up.

Shego was standing over him, glaring.

"Um, if you don't mind terribly, I'm think I'm just gonna put this jetpack in reverse and join my love in death-_AGCK!"_ Drakken coughed as Shego grabbed his collar. Igniting her hands into green flames, she swung—

—and destroyed his jetpack. "Sorry, Dr. D. – but you've got a trial awaiting you."

"W – wait. What?" Drakken was instantly puzzled. "Y – you're not going to kill me?"

"Okay…1) I already tried that today, and failed. 2) Killing you would fall right into your plan. I kill you now, I can't say I did it defending myself. It would be murder. And you already framed me for that. 3..." Shego sighed, shaking her head. "You're sitting here mourning the loss of your girlfriend. Even if I was still evil at this very moment, I wouldn't kill you now. That would be just the stupidest thing ever – no matter how much you truly do **_DESERVE_** to die a death equivalent of the one you gave Dr. Director."

Shego motioned to the GJ agents behind her to take him away. Kim came up to her, a smile on her face. "I'm impressed, Shego. It looks like you truly were a hero back when you were a part of Team Go…"

Shego turned and hugged Kim, shuddering. Her trembles raced down Kim's body, too. "That…took…everything…I…had…to…just…not…punch…his…fuckin'…lights…out...Kimmie."

"I know. You did good, Shego." Kim smiled some more as they walked back to the other plane, where Ron - all bandaged up - his and Kim's families, and Monique were huddled outside of it around a bonfire, talking. "So, it was Tara?" Monique just finished asking as Kim and Shego came up. She and Ron moved aside to let the newcomers sit down. Kim chose to sit in Shego's lap, and Shego wrapped her arm around Kim's waist as Kim rested her head against Shego's left shoulder, smiling contentedly.

"Yeah, it was Tara," Ron confirmed. "And now I really feel like shit – er, sorry, mom –"

"It's okay," Mrs. Stoppable reassured him. "You're 18 now. You can use all the language you want."

"Oh. Okay…Anyway, yeah – now I really feel like shit. I mean, I feel bad for Drakken, y'know? It was kinda obvious they were really in love. Now it's just him. I'd like to say we won, yeah – but I can't..."

There was an awkward silence as everyone looked around. Finally, it was Mrs. Possible broke the silence. "So, Kimmie – when can we expect our genetically engineered grandchildren to arrive?"

"Huh?" Kim asked. She looked at Shego – then realised. "Oh. They already know about us, Shego."

"Well, from the way you're sitting in her lap, with her arm around your waist and you nuzzling your head into her shoulder, I'd say it was kinda, what we call, um – "blatantly obvious," girl," said Monique.

"And you don't care?" Shego asked Mrs. Possible, surprised.

"Oh, we care about our daughter, Shego – we care that she's happy, and she's obviously that with you."

"And besides," Mr. Possible added, "Anything's possible for a Possible. Even not being heterosexual."

"Riiiight – Dad? Scaring me…" said Kim.

"To answer your question, Mrs. Possible – we don't know exactly when the kids will arrive, but Kimmie's already agreed to carry all of them when they arrive-"

"What?" Kim gasped, shoving Shego playfully as everyone laughed. "Oh, you little bi-"

"Hey now – don't get snippy with me, Kimmie," Shego teased with her predatory smile.

"Snippy?" Kim asked. She tilted her head. _"Snippy?"_

"Yeah – snippy." She and Kim both giggled before Shego leaned in and kissed her.

"Soooo - when do we get to go home?" Ron asked.

* * *

The first sight to greet them when they stepped out of the plane at the Middleton Airport was: 

"Hego!" Shego gasped. With her were Mego, and Wego 1 and Wego 2.

"How ya' doin', Sis?" Hego asked. "Good to know you're back to being a hero."

"Yeah, but I ain't comin' back to Team Go, thanks very much. How's the new Go Jet coming along?"

"Good. We were gonna get a new one sooner anyways – that paint job…yueecch…"

"Yeah, really…So, like, why are you really here?"

"We came to help prepare your parade, Sis, so if you'll-"

"No." Shego stopped. "No. No parade. No medals. No ceremonies with the President. NOTHING!" she snapped. "Got it?"

"But-" Hego protested. "Team Go always got a parade after we saved the worl-"

Kim had him by the collar before Shego could turn around and do it. "Look, Hego, we're not Team Go – are we now? If Shego tells you to cancel the parade, then listen and fuckin' **_CANCEL THE PARADE!"_**

She threw Hego back, leaving all of Team Go gaping in shock as they walked away.

* * *

**"****She's _WHAT?"_** Wade screamed. 

"Look, Wade – I'm sorry. But it happened before we even got there-"

**"****NO!"** Wade stood up

"Huh?" Shego asked.

**"****YOU LET MY MOTHER DIE?"** he asked.

"Wade, no! I told you, we wouldn't have let her die – but she was killed before we even got to Iceland-"

"**GET OUT!"** Wade screeched, pointing to the open door of his room.

"What? Wade, I swear, we-"

"You're supposed to be the hero, Kim…" Wade growled. **"HEROES SAVE EVERYONE!"**

"Wade, listen! It happened be-

**"****GET OUT!" ** Wade screamed, jabbing at the door now. **"NOW! GET OUT OF HERE! _NOW!"_**

Okay, okay, we're leaving–" said Kim as she, Shego, and Ron - reunited with Rufus, who had stayed behind with Wade. "But Wade – will you just force yourself to listen- we couldn't-" Kim protested.

**"****NO! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOUR FACES AGAIN! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, KIM POSSIBLE! YOU ARE NOT A HERO! CONSIDER OUR PROFESSIONAL RELATIONSHIP _OVER! _AS OF NOW, I AM NO LONGER A PART OF TEAM POSSIBLE!"**

**"****WADE!"** Kim screamed – but Wade just slammed the door in their faces.

"Wade…" Kim sank to her knees, and sobbed.

Shego crossed her arms. "Oh, this is just _ducky_, isn't it?"

* * *

_"That's right, this is not a joke, dear viewers – today, our President himself confirmed that all charges on Kim Possible and her former archenemy Shego - who had for a while been suspected of murder and international terrorism - have been dropped in light of the recent incident yesterday. That incident, which was resolved **by** Ms. Possible and Shego – along with Kim's longtime cohort, Ron Stoppable – turned up evidence that everything that happened to Kim was all an incredibly elaborate setup engineered by Kim Possible's main foe, Dr. Drakken, and local Middleton resident who only went by her first name of Tara – who were apparently in a relationship. Tara's parents have confessed to having prior knowledge of this relationship, and are currently in jail awaiting their own trial. Sadly, for these two parents, Tara tragically lost her life in the melee that ensued yesterday. Also sadly lost was the mother of Ms. Possible's former webmaster and liaison for missions, Wade Load. Mrs. Load is the only known hostage Drakken took who was killed. Drakken, Motor Ed, and all of both villains' henchmen are in jail awaiting their trial. Drakken is facing multiple charges of first-degree murder, most notably for the death of supervillain Professor Dementor, and of Middleton citizen Bonnie Rockwaller. When reporters asked about the rumoured involvement of Global Justice in the subduement of Drakken's army of giant robots, the President fervently denied that such an organization even existed, and moved on to the next q…"_

Kim turned off the TV. "Ready to go?" she asked Shego.

"Hold on – where in the motherloving hell are my shoulder pads?"

"You try by the nightstand?"

"Uh…oh, hey, there they are. BE DOWN IN A SEC!"

In about 5 seconds, Shego walked up to Kim in her football uniform. "Let's go beat the tar out of West Whitewater High, shall we?" Shego grinned. Drakken's de-ageing ray had been destroyed in Iceland, apparently, but even though GJ could have reversed its process, Shego had decided to stay in her 18-year old body. It made it easier to relate to Kim – and though she never admitted it to even Kim, she secretly liked having to wear glasses instead of having her eyes repaired. She didn't know why – it was just something she found she liked for some odd reason. And she was doing great in school, for once…

"_Clock's down to 10 seconds…West Whitewater has the ball. Here's the snap…the pass – AND IT'S PICKED OFF BY SHEN-SHEGO! SHE TAKES IT DOWN THE FIELD! THE 40! THE 30! THE 20! THE 10! AND – TOUCHDOWN! MIDDLETON HIGH WINS! THEY REMAIN UNDEFEATED!"_

The Middleton crowd exploded in cheers. "YEAH, SHEGO!" cried Ron and Monique, immediately echoed by the Possibles and the Stoppables, who were sitting right behind them.

"Enh, needs a little work," said Ron. "But they'll get there!"

Monique giggled. "You know who needs a little work?"

"Who?"

"You," said Monique.

"Me? What do I-" Ron was interrupted when Monique suddenly kissed him. She looked away, giggling and blushing terribly while Ron regained his senses. "That was unexpected – but I think I'll learn to like it!" he concluded, still partially in a daze from the kiss.

"Okay, girls - let's do it!" shouted Kim – and the cheerleaders immediately launched into the new routine they'd practiced for the past two weeks. **"GO! SHEGO-OH! GO, GO, SHEGO-OH!"**

Shego's eyes watered as she pumped her fist in victory and her teammates swarmed on her in celebration of the win. Making her way over to the bench area, she waited for the cheer to end, then beckoned to Kim. Kim dropped her pom-poms and ran to her lover, who caught her and spun around a few times as Kim smiled – then stopped, took off her helmet, and drew Kim into a kiss. She held up the winning game ball. **"FOR KIMMIE!"** she yelled – and as the crowd cheered, Shego watched Kim blush.

* * *

"So – why do you suppose Betty decided to work with Drakken?" Kim asked. It was night, and she and Shego were in bed, cuddling. She knew Shego probably wouldn't respond, so she was about to move on- 

"Betty?"

"Dr. Director. Her first name was Betty. Remember? It was on the TV…"

"Oh. Um…I dunno, I really can't think of anything…It'd be easier if I'd actually known her a little bit. Course, it'd be a hell of a lot easier if she were still alive…" Shego scrunched her nose in thought. "I – I really don't know, Kimmie. Truth is – I don't think we'll ever find out for sure why she decided to."

Kim sighed. "Yeah – I think you're right, Shego. Damn this reality we call life…"

"I'm also right about another thing," Shego sneered, rolling over so she was on top of Kim.

"Oh, and what's that?" Kim asked.

"Turn off the lights, and you'll find out."

Kim turned off the lights – but just as she did, she rolled over so she was back on top.

"Kimmie, what-" Shego gasped as the pleasure raced up her body. Closing her eyes and saying no more, Shego again lost to Kim Possible – but this time around, she actually wanted to. And badly. _Very_ badly. When the next wave of ecstasy flew up her body and she shuddered, Shego knew she had done just that.

As she let herself lose to Kim some more, Shego relished the new opportunity she'd been given. Already, her many bad memories of high school were being slowly replaced. Soon she'd probably even start to forget why she ever even hated Kim Possible in the first place. And she didn't care.

Gasping after the finish, Shego rolled over so now _she _was on top. Kim gladly invited her in – and Shego happily accepted the invitation and dove in, sending Kim into the same throes she'd sent her into.

When it was all over and both women were gasping for air from the sheer force of the pleasure they'd inflicted upon each other in their late-night struggle, Kim looked up. "Hey, Drakken doesn't know about, uh - us – does he?" she asked. She didn't know why she'd asked it, but she couldn't deny having asked it.

Shego grinned. "Nah, Kimmie – let him find out the way I did: through the paper."

Kim smiled back. "Yeah – works for me."

With that, the two lovers fell asleep kissing, their bodies tightly intertwined against each other.

The next morning, there was news of numerous noise complaints, all reported to be coming from in front of the Possibles' house. Apparently, a very young redheaded girl with pigtails, and a similar-aged little black-haired girl in a green dress with black shoes, and black pigtails in her hair, had been playing in the middle of the street at O Dark Thirty. According to every report, the girls were spinning each other around while singing a song. Only three eyewitness – a young mother, a young father, and an old woman – were the only 3 eyewitnesses to the girls' odd game who could recite the song for reporters:

"_Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round and 'round and 'round  
Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round it goes._

_Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round and 'round and 'round  
Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round it goes._

_You can be sure  
The 2nd time it slows  
That with certainty,  
True love is shown  
Spin, spin, spin the bottle  
Spin the bottle 'round._

_Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round and 'round and 'round  
Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round it goes._

_Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round and 'round and 'round  
Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round it goes._

_Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round and 'round it goes.  
Uh-oh! Double-necked bottle!  
Whatcha gonna do?  
Uh-oh! Double-necked bottle!  
You see me and I see you.  
_

_Spin, spin, spin the bottle_  
'_Round and 'round and 'round and 'round…" _

**END CHAPTER TWENTY**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Thank you, everybody who's read this, is reading it, or wants to read it. I really appreciate it! **  
**


	21. Epilogue

Replacement

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**EPILOGUE**

"Oh! Shego!"

"Huhwhat?" Shego turned around as Kim ran up to her. Her unique green and black graduation gown still managed to follow her curves. She'd almost given in and gone with the school's normal purple gown with the yellow underlining, but then Kim did some talking and pulled some strings - and she'd been allowed to wear this one instead. "Hurry it up, you know I gotta do my Valedictorian speech soon."

"Oh, I know. But since we're graduating, I wanna give you these. For closure."

She dropped a small bracelet into Shego's hand. Shego looked at it, puzzled. "A bracelet? Kimmie, you've given me dozens of these-"

"They're Ghost Beads, Shego," Kim interrupted.

"Go-what?" Shego stammered, adjusting her glasses.

"Ghost Beads. Members of the Navajo tribe make them from the seeds of juniper berries and glass beads. Way back when my plane had to stop in the Bavarian Alps to refuel? I went into the town nearby looking for a snack. But I came across these in one of the stores. It was a little weird to find them in a store in a tiny town not far from the Bavarian Alps, I'll admit – but I thought I'd give 'em to you that one night when I asked you about…the truth." Kim cheeks grew red as blushed. "Ghost Beads are believed to provide protection from evil spirits. They're given to Navajo children to keep bad dreams away. I know, I know, I know," she stammered, "It all sounds really stupid, I know, but I just thought-"

Shego's hand on her cheeks brought their colour back down to normal skin. "You thought just fine, honey," Shego said. Her lips slipped into her signature sly grin. "Now go practice _your_ speech, dammit. I know you don't have it down yet."

"Ah heh heh…" Kim murmured. She'd intended to memorize it last night – but Shego had interfered…

* * *

Even nearly six months after it, nobody talked of it. The hospital staff was forbidden to talk to the media of it, the details of the operation were so horrifying. Then again, if they had talked to the press, the interview would've been over in 2 seconds and the story would've never run in the paper, anyways – but it was always good to be cautious. The only other people who knew the truth were the ones who made the discovery. And the couple was still going to their shrink in order to deal with what they had seen. But, someone had talked. How else would a rumour of zombies in Iceland have sprang forth into the world? 

And that was why he had come. Computer skills only did so much. He'd come for the walking dead.

* * *

**Author's Note: **As evidenced by this epilogue, I've got the beginnings of an idea for a sequel, but I have 10 more 22-page episodes of my own original project to finish writing, so if said sequel comes, it won't be for a l-o-o-o-o-n-g time. 

Enjoy the torture, people. Cheerio.

EDIT: And once again, my mind comes up with half the sequel's plot within 48 hours of me writing this damn epilogue. The sequel has begun! It's my new story "Understudy." Check it out on my main ff . net page.

-RavenStar


End file.
